Ce qui aurait pu se passer
by BonesHeads
Summary: Et si l'on changeait la vie d'Emily et David? Et si l'on réécrivait leur histoire? Fan du Demily, venez lire.
1. Prologue

Bienvenue à tous les BoneHeads!

On a déjà tous rêvé de voir David et Emily en couple et même si au bout de 8 saisons ils sont toujours très proches, les fans de la série aimeraient bien plus d'eux.

Et si l'on décidait de changer la vie de David et Emily ?

Après tout, nous l'avons déjà tous fait pour le B&B !

Imaginez une Fiction où on réécrit leur histoire.

C'est le défi qu'Anaïs et moi, Emma, nous nous sommes donné. A raison d'un chapitre par semaine, si nous changions leur histoire? Et si nous réécrivions leur vie à notre manière?

**Alors, qui est partant? Premier chapitre dans une semaine, qui sera au rendez-vous? **


	2. Chapter 1

**NdA**: _Alors tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains sont prêts à lire notre fiction! N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs pour que nous nous améliorions, essayez tout de même d'être constructifs si c'est négatif de façon à ce que nous puissions réellement corriger ce qui ne vous convient pas._

_Les petits trucs à savoir pour la fiction: Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils sont inspirés de personnes réelles mais restent des personnages fictifs. _

_La vie que nous leur avons inventée n'est pas la leur._

_Le personnage inspiré d'Emily, qui sera la narratrice, est seulement végétarienne alors qu'Emily est végétalienne, puisque nous n'avons pas réussi à adapter ce mode de vie sur notre personnage._

_La fiction sera marquée T et M pour certains passages mais nous avertirons au débuts des chapitres concernés._

* * *

Il était 7:00 lorsque mon réveil avait sonné. Ils m'avaient rappelée à la FOX pour que je vienne passer le casting avec l'acteur qu'ils avaient retenu pour le rôle de l'agent du FBI parce que j'avais été pré-sélectionnée à la première audition. C'était Kristen, la personne qui m'entourait professionnellement qui m'avait dégoté cette opportunité, c'était une très bonne agent avec qui je m'entendais bien et qui m'accompagnait maintenant depuis 4 ans. J'étais anxieuse pour cette deuxième audition, j'espérais que tout allait bien se passer et que je pourrais être retenue pour ce superbe rôle qui était le plus gros que l'on ne m'ait jamais proposé. J'avais fait un passage dans Spider Man, mais là, c'était vraiment une série et son rôle principal, et non pas un passage de 2 minutes.

J'avais donc décidé de me réveiller si tôt pour traîner et me détendre tranquillement avant de passer l'audition pour être à mon maximum, bien que que l'on ne m'avait conviée à aller au studio qu'à 11 heures. Après un moment de réflexion, je me décidai enfin à sortir de ma couette qui me paraissait si confortable en ce matin.

Ma routine quotidienne commença. J'allai dans ma cuisine, me fit un café et attrapai un croissant acheté la veille. Je pris mon ordinateur portable, posé sagement sur le piano noir vernis qui était installé dans mon salon avant de m'installer sur une de mes hautes chaises design et de l'allumer. Je consultai les nouvelles sur le site de "The New York Times" sur lequel j'avais l'habitude de m'informer sur l'actualité. Rien de très palpitant était écrit. Le pays était calme, c'était l'un des rares jours où un meurtre ou une disparition ne faisait pas la une. Je consultai rapidement ma boîte mail avant de refermer mon ordinateur. Je finis mon café et laissai la tasse dans l'évier. J'allai ensuite me maquiller et me coiffer dans la salle de bain. Je laissai mes cheveux lâchés et mis seulement du mascara pour mettre en valeur le bleu de mes yeux.

Enfin, j'allai m'habiller et je me retrouvai devant mon immense dressing aménagé dans ma chambre, on m'avait donné tellement d'habits et de chaussures durant ma période dans le mannequinât que le dressing, bien qu'immense était presque plein. J'attrapai finalement un slim, un de mes T-shirts préférés et me chaussai d'escarpins assortis à mon T-shirt et à la veste que j'allai mettre. Il me restait encore du temps avant l'heure à laquelle je devais partir et je m'installai confortablement dans mon canapé en allumant la chaîne de reportage sur les animaux où était diffusé un documentaire sur la faune africaine.

Après ce moment de relaxation plutôt long devant ma télé écran plat je me décidai à partir, j'avais prévu large pour ne pas être en retard. J'attrapai mon sac et mon manteau dans l'entrée, et descendis au garage où était garée ma voiture. Le loft que j'habitais était logé dans un appartement moderne mais accueillant, où les résidents étaient peu nombreux, ma voiture était donc facilement repérable parmi les 5 voitures qui étaient actuellement garées dans le garage au sous-sol. Je programmai mon GPS pour les studios et puisqu'il me fallait 20 minutes pour m'y rendre, je mis ma chaîne de radio favorite et démarrai enfin.

Le trajet passa à toute vitesse et je me retrouvai rapidement devant le portail d'accès des Studio. Le portail où l'on m'avait demandé de passer pour rentrer avait été aménagé, un trottoir séparant deux issues toutes deux barrées par des barrières et au milieu, une cabine comme l'on trouve au payage sur l'autoroute où je pus apercevoir deux hommes baraqués. Des hommes en uniformes, sur le côté, me demandèrent une autorisation à entrer dans les bâtiments, j'ouvris la fenêtre et une vague de chaleur s'engouffra dans la voiture puis je leur tendis la convocation qui m'avait été envoyé par fax après qu'ils aient décidé de me retenir éventuellement pour le premier rôle. L'homme à qui je l'avais donné, l'examina puis fit signe à son collègue dans la cabine de m'ouvrir avant de me rendre le papier. Après deux autres contrôles d'identité poussés, je me retrouvai, enfin, pour la seconde fois dans les studios de la FOX. La taille des studios m'impressionna encore. Je me garai dans l'un des deux parkings "visiteurs" comme on me le demandait sur la feuille de convocation, je m'arrêtai dans le parking Sud, place M-187 puis je cherchai le bon bâtiment.

Je cherchai pendant un petit moment le bâtiment où j'étais conviée mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire dans ce complexe dont la taille se rapprochait plus de celle d'une ville que de celle d'un parc. Je marchai depuis 5 petites minutes quand j'aperçus enfin le bâtiment F. J'y entrai et je me retrouvai dans une grande salle où étaient disposées des caméras et des tables derrière lesquelles étaient installées quatre chaises qui je l'imaginai, allaient servir pour les personnes qui détermineraient si l'autre acteur et moi faisions un bon duo.

Je me présentai à une jeune femme assise derrière la table la plus proche de la porte. Elle me dévisagea derrière les verres de ses Ray-Ban, je lui donnai mon nom et après un coup d'œil sur sa liste, elle m'indiqua que je pouvais aller poser mes affaires dans la loge qui se trouvait au fond à gauche de la salle et que l'acteur masculin n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me suis alors dirigée dans cette salle qui m'était apparemment réservée pour la journée puisqu'un papier inscrit de mon nom était scotché à la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et je découvris un petit espace personnel, avec un grand miroir, une grande commode et un porte manteau qui représentait un pot à crayon et les crayons étaient conçus pour accueillir sacs et vestes. Au fond de la loge se trouvait un beau canapé rouge collé au mur et une table basse noire où se tenait une corbeille de fruit et une bouteille d'eau dans un seau de glace.

J'accrochai ma veste et mon sac puis après avoir avalé une gorgé de ma bouteille d'eau, je décidai de sortir.

La femme à qui j'avais adressé la parole vint cette fois-ci à ma rencontre. Elle m'expliqua ce que je devais faire en me tendant un script.

Je devais jouer deux scènes avec mon partenaire de jeu, la première consistait à se disputer à propos d'une décision par rapport à une enquête et la seconde à un dialogue concernant la mère de mon personnage qui était décédée. Je devais paraître froide dans les deux scènes mais laisser apparaître un côté fragile dans la deuxième.

Une fois ses explications données, la femme repartie, j'avais une heure devant moi pour me mettre dans la peau du personnage et connaître l'essentiel du dialogue. J'examinai alors la salle dans le but de trouver un endroit tranquille pour m'installer. Je repérai alors un banc à côté d'un distributeur de boisson et de confiserie aménagé de l'autre côté de la salle. Je pris un paquet d'M&Ms au Bretzel, mes préférés, et je m'assis sur le banc.

Un peu plus tard quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je relevai la tête et pus voir un homme à mes côtés. Je l'examinai un instant, il était d'un brun délicieux, mes yeux se sont attardés dans les siens, ils étaient d'un marron intense, son t-shirt se collait à son torse musclé et laissait apercevoir ses gros biceps, j'en conclu finalement que c'était un homme assez attirant. C'est lui qui se présenta:

- David Boreanaz, je suis l'acteur retenu pour le rôle du FBI.

- Emily Deschanel, enchantée.

**Alors, vos avis? Vous avez aimé? Dites nous tout. **

**Dans une semaine, le chapitre 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**NdA**_: Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font super plaisir et nous encouragent à écrire encore et encore._

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , vous pouvez toujours nous laisser un mail, un Facebook, un Twitter ou encore un blog pour que l'on vous réponde. On essayera d'être les plus disponibles possibles malgré les examens de fin d'année qui arrivent à grands pas._

* * *

Ce n'était pas le bruit strident du réveil réglé à 10h00 qui l'avait réveillé mais les sauts de sa fille sur le lit. Il ouvrit l'œil doucement pour regarder l'heure : 09h29. Les sauts ne cessaient toujours pas quand la petite nommée Lily commença à secouer son père.  
- Papa ! Papa ! Debouuut ! criait gentiment la fillette.  
Ledit père attrapa sa petite fille pour commencer une bataille de chatouille.  
- Alors comme ça on réveille son papa avant le réveil ?  
- Ah ah ! Mais arrête ! Je vais faire pipi sinon ! Ahahah ! Oui mon gros papa, on réveille toujours son papa comme ça !  
- Aller, viens faire un gros câlin à ton père ! lui dit-il en l'attrapant doucement pour la déposer sur son torse.

Ainsi, après un câlin au chaud dans le lit, père et fille se rendirent à la cuisine pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuné. Il s'installa à table, croquant dans une viennoiserie, quand la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il contourna l'îlot central de la cuisine, passa devant le living-room qui était à sa gauche deux marches plus bas et regarda sur l'écran montrant l'inconnu. Il ouvrit à une femme plutôt rondelette mais qui paraissait fort aimable, sûrement dût à son sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Gigi ! lança-t-il, ouvrant les bras.  
- Bonjour mon Coco, je suis porteuse de bonne nouvelle ce matin !  
Elle passa à côté de lui éloignant son bras pour descendre les deux marches qui la séparaient du canapé qui tenait face à une grande télévision écran plasma placée devant des rideaux épais mais élégants.  
- Elle doit être excellente cette nouvelle pour que tu passes de si bonne heure.  
- Tu as été retenu pour le personnage d'agent du FBI de la nouvelle série de la FOX. Ta convocation a été envoyée à l'agence. Et comme tu as rendez-vous à 11h00 heures au Studio, je suis venue te l'amener !  
- Onze heures ? Mais je ne serai jamais prêt !  
- Mets le turbo Chéri ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
Elle se leva après avoir attrapé le croissant des mains de David et se dirigea vers la porte sans demander son reste.

- On peut aller au parc ? demanda naïvement la petite fille quand son père revint dans la cuisine.  
- Ma Chérie, tu vas chez papi et mamie ce matin, d'accord ?  
- C'est pour ton travail ? Lily sautait pratiquement sur place tant elle était excitée par la visite de Gigi. Tu vas passer à la télé ? Comme Dora ? Comme les Totally Spies ? Comme Scooby Doo ? Comme, comme les Super Nana ?!  
- Oui, c'est un peu ça... lui répondit son père amusé.  
- Je vais m'habiller ! cria la fillette en courant vers sa chambre.

Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Il enfila un t-shirt pour cette journée qui s'annonçait chaude et un jean standard. Il ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il vit Lily arriver avec une petite jupe remontée jusque sur le ventre, les ballerines misent à l'envers et un débardeur dont un bras était mal passé lui disant qu'elle était prête. Décidément sa fille le surprenait de jour en jour.

Une fois la petite habillée correctement, il l'installa dans le siège auto, direction les grands-parents qui habitaient à une dizaine de minutes de chez eux. Quand Lily fut déposée chez sa mamie et son papi, il reprit la route vers les Studios, 30 minutes plus tard, il arriva au portail. Après identification, il fut autorisé à entrer se garer ''Le parking réservé aux visiteurs est au fond à gauche.'' lui avait-on dit. Il tourna dans la première rangée, pas de places libres. Il entama la seconde essayant de repérer si une voiture partait, plus de place non plus. Enfin il vit une petite place deux rangées plus loin entre un palmier et un lampadaire. 'Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris ma grosse Mustang !' se dit-il. Alors qu'il avait un pied en dehors de la voiture, il vit l'écran de son téléphone s'allumer et vibrer, en voyant l'appelant, il se rassit dans son siège et referma la portière pour décrocher.

- Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison, et toi ?  
- Gigi est passé à la maison tout à l'heure. J'ai une audition là; tu sais pour le rôle dont je t'avais parlé.  
- Je ne me souviens pas...  
- Je jouerai un agent du FBI qui collabore avec des scientifiques. Je t'en avais parlé pourtant.  
- Tu as rendez-vous quand ?  
- Maintenant; j'ai déposé Lily chez mes parents pour la matinée.  
- A propos, comment va ta fille ?  
- Elle va bien. Tu lui manques, tenta-t-il.  
- Oh ! Merci de me ménager ! Je sais très bien qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas tant que ça.  
- Elle n'a que 4 ans. Et toi, comment ça se passe en Floride ?  
- Oulà ! La moitié de la famille n'est pas d'accord avec l'héritage ! Je me demande même s'il ne va pas y avoir un meurtre, avoua-t-elle dans un rire.  
- Karen ? Je vais devoir te laisser.  
- Oui, ton rendez-vous. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Bisou.

Et il sortit à nouveau de son véhicule glissant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et attrapant sa convocation sur le siège passager. Le léger 'Bip bip' lui indiqua qu'il avait bien verrouiller les portes et il se dirigea vers le panneau : Stage 6.

En entrant, la chaleur qui se faisait ressentir jusqu'à présent se fit moins étouffante grâce à la climatisation. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'un membre du personnel pour qu'on lui indique sa loge quand, sur le côté gauche, son regard se posa sur un bureau en verre muni d'un ordinateur central et d'un autre portable, tout deux blancs. Une femme aux traits figés plissait les yeux alors qu'elle avait des lunettes sur le front, elle était assise sur un fauteuil mais elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre, elle l'amena jusqu'à sa loge où il put déposer ses quelques affaires et croquer dans une pomme.

A peine avait-il rouvert la porte que cette même femme lui tendit un script lui expliquant les derniers détails puis retourna à son bureau. L'actrice féminine était arrivée il y a environ une demie heure, et ils passeraient tous les deux dans vingt cinq minutes. ''Ils sont précis ici.'' chuchota-t-il pour lui même. Elle était assise sur ce seul banc qui était dans le couloir. Il en était sûr puisque la femme aux yeux plissés avait fait un signe du menton en évoquant l'actrice féminine arrivée il y a une demie heure''. Il vint donc à sa rencontre, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, il ne sût dire si elle l'analysait ou si elle le dévorait des yeux arrêtant de penser et brisant l'anonymat, il se présenta :

- David Boreanaz, je suis l'acteur retenu pour le rôle du FBI.  
- Emily Deschanel, enchantée.

* * *

**On espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! Laissez-nous vos avis!**

**Bisous Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 3

**NdA**: _Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui viennent nous lire! Merci pour vos reviews également, qui nous permettent de savoir qu'on est bien lu par un nombre d'entre vous et qui nous encouragent à poursuivre!__ Vous êtes géniaux, continuez comme ça!_

* * *

David avait l'air d'être une personne très aimable et je me dis que s'il était mon futur collègue de travail, cela me conviendrait plutôt bien. Il suffisait maintenant de passer outre mon stress. Je me souvins d'une de mes professeurs de théâtre qui nous disait d'imaginer le jury nu pour ne pas stresser. Je rougis à cette pensée. Il dut le voir puisqu'il me demanda si tout allait bien.

- Oui, ça va. C'est... C'est juste un peu stressant. C'est ma première audition pour un rôle de telle importance.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. En général, l'ambiance y est bonne quand c'est pour une série. Et puis, qui ne serait pas gentil avec une femme aussi charmante?

Ignorant le compliment, j'enchaînai.

- Tu ne jettes pas un coup d'oeil, dit-je en inclinant mon menton vers son script, étonnée.

- Je n'aime pas connaître mes répliques par coeur, sinon ça fait trop récité et pas instinctif, tu vois.

Il me sourit en disant ça et me jeta un regard espiègle.

- Mais, tu ne l'apprends même pas?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'en suis pas à ma première série.

Je lui souris timidement avant de mettre fin à la conversation en plongeant le nez dans mon feuillé. Il fit de même. Le silence persista jusqu'à ce que la femme de l'entrée nous demanda de bien vouloir nous placer sur la scène qui avait été installée. Elle était entourée des caméras et des bureaux des jurés. L'audition en duo allait commencer dans quelques minutes. La femme tint apparemment à nous conduire jusqu'à l'avant scène, David la suivit en premier et je suivais le pas, en dernière. Surtout, ne trébuches pas ! Dieu sait comme tu peux être maladroite à cause du stress.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le jury s'était installé derrière les tables pendant que j'apprenais les scripts tellement j'étais concentrée. Trois personnes le composaient. Deux hommes sur les côtés et une femme au milieu. A gauche du trio, un certain Hart Hanson. A droite, sa pancarte sur la table annonçait "Stephen Nathan". Et au milieu, Kathy Reichs. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Mais où? Impossible de m'en rappeler, ma mémoire de poisson rouge me jouait encore une fois des tours. Mes pensées rejoignirent la réalité au moment où j'entendis une porte claquer. Je me retournai vers la porte et je pus voir que c'était la femme qui m'avait accueillie qui était partie. L'audition débuta peu après.

David commença. Heureusement parce que j'avais grave le trac malgré mon excitation. Me sauvant ainsi pour le moment, il lança la première phrase. Phrase sur laquelle je rebondissais la seconde d'après, m'emportant comme cela était mentionné sur le script. ''Vous n'avez pas de coeur ! - Et vous pas de cervelle !''. David alla même jusqu'à improviser quelques regards et gestes de mains qui rendaient la "dispute" plus drôle. A la fin de cette première scène, je regardais le jury pour y déceler un petit quelque chose qui pencherait en notre faveur, mais, aveugle presque autant que mon personnage, Brennan, je ne parvins pas à lire dans ces trois personnes.

C'est moi qui devais lancer la seconde scène, en m'asseyant sur une chaise alors que David devait arriver par derrière. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il était plus près que je l'imaginais, cela me fis sursauter et valut un sourire à mon futur acolyte et aux trois producteurs. Je ne sais comment, mais d'après ce que Kathy avait dit, j'avais réussi à dégager de la tendresse sur un sujet difficile tout en essayant de rester forte et froide. J'avais été impressionnée par David qui avait su se montrer attentif et préoccupé par l'histoire de Brennan. Sa dernière phrase était douce ''Ca va aller, Bones..." avait-il prononcé en murmurant.

En sortant, j'avais le sourire. J'étais soulagée, les jurés avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits. "Comment deux personnes qui viennent de se rencontrer peuvent avoir un si bon feeling ?" avait même demandé Stephen. J'avais été très surprise par l'aisance dont David avait fait preuve pour jouer le rôle de son personnage si strict, un homme d'instinct mais attachant malgré la dispute du script. Il avait raison sur un point, il n'avait pas besoin de stresser ni d'apprendre autant son texte, il jouait très bien sans faire du par coeur.

En entrant dans ma loge, j'attrapai mon sac posé sur la table basse devant le petit canapé, ma veste qui était sur le porte manteaux et sortis de la pièce. Au moment où je passais pour sortir devant le bureau de ce qui était, je l'imaginais, la secrétaire, des pas trottinants s'étaient rapprochés de moi. C'était David qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Tu as un peu de temps pour un petit café avec moi ?

- Oui, si tu en as toi aussi.

- Temps libre jusqu'à midi. Mes parents gardent ma fille.

- Tu as une fille ?

- On en discute autour d'un café ?

- Tu y tiens à ton café, dis-moi !

- Surtout accompagné par ce qui va être ma collègue.

- Si nous avons tous les deux le rôle.

- Bien sûr. Si nous avons le rôle.

C'est assis à une table, près de la fenêtre, dans un petit restaurant où il avait ses habitudes que notre conversation recommença. C'est moi qui l'engageai.

- Alors comme ça tu es papa ?

- Oui, Lily, c'est ma petite princesse.

- Lily, c'est joli. C'est toi qui l'a choisi ?

- Merci. Non, c'est sa mère... commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit avant de faire un sourire triste et de regarder les voitures passer au dehors. J'avais gardé le silence quelques secondes avant de lui demander son prénom pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Shannon, m'a-t-il répondu. On a été fiancés tous les deux. Elle est décédée il y a bientôt deux ans, nous étions en pleine séparation. Un abruti qui conduisait en étant bourré est rentré dans la vitrine d'une banque. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Oh... Je suis désolée. Je, est-ce que..?

- Est-ce que Lily le vit mal ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Au début, elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle n'avait que deux ans, c'est normal. Aujourd'hui, elle a comprit que maman ne reviendrait pas mais qu'elle continue à la protéger de là haut.

- Ça doit être dur pour une petite fille de son âge.

- Ouais. J'avais pensé qu'après deux ans, peut-être que, qu'elle aurait aimé une présence féminine, mais elle déteste ma petite amie, et elle n'est pas timide pour le lui dire.

Il émit un petit rire et je posai ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il sache que je comprenais. Cary, ma meilleure amie, m'a souvent dit qu'un geste suffisait parfois. Elle avait raison. On est resté silencieux quelques secondes ou minutes, je n'aurai su le dire avec précision. C'est lui qui réengagea la conversation en me demandant si j'avais moi aussi des enfants.

- Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Il en a été question mais non.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons simplement que la question s'est posé, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le bon.

- Et, tu aimerais en avoir, bientôt ?

- J'aime bien les enfants, dis-je en souriant.

Et nous sommes restés là, à discuter un bon moment. Il était midi et quart lorsqu'il regarda son téléphone négligemment. Il attendait sûrement un appel ou un message, qui sait. Il sortit son portefeuille en même temps qu'il se levait et s'excusait. Il devait récupérer sa fille et était un peu en retard. Il me salua alors en me faisant la bise et je le regardai s'éloigner en faisant cliqueter ses clés. Me levant à mon tour, j'attrapai mon sac et partis.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je déposai mon sac sur le buffet du hall et traversai le salon pour entrer dans ma cuisine aménagée. En ouvrant mon frigo, je repérai un tupperware contenant la salade que je n'avais pas finie la veille. Après avoir pris une assiette dans le placard au dessus du plan de travail, je transposai la salade de la boîte à l'assiette et attrapai des couverts dans le tiroir du dessous. Je m'assis au salon, sur le canapé en cuir marron que mes parents m'avaient offert lors de mon aménagement, en face de la télé éteinte.

Je mangeais en silence tout en réfléchissant. Si toute l'équipe était comme David, le tournage serait amusant. C'était un chic type, assez simple, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête. Kathy Reichs. Mon dieu mais où ai-je entendu ce nom? En me levant, je posai mon assiette sur la table basse et partis chercher mon ordinateur. Je l'allumai tout en me rasseyant. Je démarrai Google et tapai ''Kathy R'' la fin du nom se proposa instantanément. Après un clic, je commençai à lire sa biographie. Enfin, après avoir lu son métier, je me rappelai de l'article que j'avais lu sur cette écrivain célèbre de Best-Seller.

Comme je me l'étais promis, j'avais rappelé ma sœur et elle m'avait invitée à passer chez elle me disant que l'on ne se voyait pas assez en ces temps. Je n'eus même pas à sonner quand j'arrivai devant son grand portail blanc puisqu'elle m'ouvrit instantanément. Je reconnaissais là bien ma petite soeur, elle ne changeait jamais ses habitudes et, je pus constater avec amusement qu'elle avait gardé celle qui consistait à attendre mon arrivée pour m'ouvrir immédiatement. Je me garai devant la belle villa de ma soeur et je fus reçu par une Zooey surexcitée à l'idée de me voir qui m'enlaça à peine avais-je claqué la portière et verrouiller la voiture. Je lui rendis son étreinte et quand elle accepta de me lâcher, je pus enfin voir ma petite soeur de plus près. A son habitude, elle était au naturel, les cheveux lâchés, un peu de maquillage et portait un slim qui la mettait en valeur avec un T-Shirt tout simple, ma Zooey n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel et nous nous apprécions toutes les deux autant.

- Bon, on va quand même pas rester là! Un café, ça te dit? me lança-t-elle avec entrain.

- Va pour un café!

Nous nous étions confortablement installées dans son canapé beige, contrastant parfaitement avec le parqué verni en bois clair. Sur la table basse étaient posés une assiette de ses cookies préférés fait maison et une tasse de café ''pur arabica''. Nous parlions de son tournage dans Winter Passing quand elle dévia la conversation sur mon propre casting.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Zooey, son sourire curieux ne quittant pas son visage.

- Ça va, l'équipe est vraiment sympa et l'acteur avec qui j'ai passé l'audition est vraiment cool. Le studio devrait m'appeler d'ici quelques heures pour me tenir au courant.

- Il est séduisant au moins ? renchérit-elle soudainement très intéressée par le fait que mon collègue soit un acteur masculin.

- On va dire qu'il est charmant. lui répondais-je d'un ton las mais tout de même amusé.

- C'est tout ? Charmant ? me taquina-t-elle. Et comment s'appelle-t-il?

- David, le regard de ma sœur m'indiqua que je ne lui en avait pas assez dit. David Bor.. Bori... Borinaz, je crois. Je n'ai pas fait attention Zooey.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle devint totalement hystérique. Elle s'était levée d'un bond, cherchant son ordinateur et tapait nerveusement dessus. Elle avait marqué ''David Boreanaz'' dans la barre de recherche, et Google avait sorti pleins de photo de mon collègue. J'avais enfin compris.

- C'est Angel dans Buffy ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, il m'a parlé d'une autre série dans laquelle il a joué.

- Il n'est pas seulement charmant si je peux me permettre Emily.

- Zooey... répondis-je à l'air taquin de ma sœur.

Je décidai de parler avec elle de ce que m'avait confié David sur son ex-femme qui était décédée laissant cette pauvre petite fille toute seule. Elle me conseilla d'être moi-même avec la jeune fille et de lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Les conseils de ma soeur m'étaient d'un très grand précieux et je les appliquais à la lettre dès qu'ils me paraissaient utiles.

Je repris en main la conversation en lui parlant de son actuel petit ami. Je souris en voyant ma petite soeur arborer un sourire légèrement niait quand elle me parla de Ryan, un beau blond français dont les yeux bleus lui plaisaient énormément.

Zooey me raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture et me fit promettre que nous nous verrions plus souvent et que je lui enverrai un message dès que j'aurais des nouvelles du casting.

En rentrant à la maison, j'avais appelé Cary pour qu'elle passe à la maison. En effet, elle avait dû annuler notre rendez-vous de la veille à cause d'un de ses fils qui s'était cassé la jambe. Pas de chance. Elle m'avait donc dit qu'elle passerait dans la soirée. J'avais décidé de ranger mon bazar avant l'arrivée imminente de mon amie. Mais ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui interrompit ce que je faisais. Je couru littéralement vers mon téléphone et regardai l'appelant. Mon père.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?! Dites-nous tout! Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**NdA:** _Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews depuis le début! Ça nous fait toujours super plaisir! On est dimanche, alors voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

* * *

[...] J'avais décidé de ranger mon bazar avant l'arrivée imminente de mon amie. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui interrompit ce que je faisais. Je couru littéralement vers mon téléphone et regardai l'appelant. Mon père.

A la vue de sa photo s'affichant sur mon BlackBerry, je décrochai légèrement déçue que ce ne soit pas l'appel de la FOX.

- Oui, Papa.

- Ça va ma Chérie?

- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai passé l'audition dont je t'avais parlé, je crois que ça s'est bien passé! Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais une confirmation de rôle ou non.

- C'est super!

Papa était fier de moi, je le savais, il avait toujours rêvé d'un travail dans la comédie pour ses filles, lui-même réalisateur, et même s'il ne nous avait jamais influencé dans notre choix de carrière je savais que nos décisions à Zooey et moi le comblaient de joie.

- Et toi, ça va? Maman va bien aussi?

- Tout va bien! On a hâte de venir vous voir Zooey et toi!

Mes parents se trouvaient en Floride où ils avaient décidé d'acheter une maison pour une retraite paisible, tranquillement installés à Fort Lauderdale. Ils venaient nous voir de temps en temps à Los Angeles où ils avaient décidé de garder la maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu pour revenir dans leur région natale quand ils le souhaitaient.

- Vous comptez venir quand?

- Je ne sais pas encore Emily. Peut être pour Noël.

- D'accord, tu me tiendras au courant que je puisse vous voir quand même avec le boulot et tout.

- T'inquiètes pas ma chérie.

- J'ai vu Zooey cet après-midi.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle va bien, elle était surexcitée à l'annonce de l'acteur avec qui j'ai passé l'audition.

- Qui c'est?

- David Boreanaz.

- Ah je connais, Buffy, Angel!

- Je suis donc la seule à être passée pour une quiche parce que je ne le connaissais pas?

- Mais non ma chérie, on ne regarde pas tous les mêmes choses, c'est tout.

- Mouaif...

- Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que ton collègue t'apprécie déjà!

- Bon papa, je vais te laisser, Cary doit passer prendre un verre et je n'ai pas rangé l'appartement.

- D'accord ma chérie. Maman et moi, on te fait de gros bisous. Prends soin de toi.

- Vous aussi. Bisous.

Je raccrochai et posai mon téléphone sur la table basse. Ranger mon appartement n'était pas une mince affaire et je mis près d'une heure à ranger et nettoyer pour le rendre accueillant. Il n'était pas encore 19 heures, heure à laquelle Cary devait arriver, et je préparai donc l'apéro. Quelques chips dans un ramequin, des tomates cerises dans l'autre feraient l'affaire. Le temps de sortir deux verres et voilà la sonnerie de mon appartement qui retentissait.

Je vérifiai l'identité de mon amie par le judas et fus satisfaite en voyant le sourire de Cary derrière la porte. Je lui ouvris et la fis entrer. A peine avais-je refermé la porte et le verrou qu'elle me serait déjà dans ses bras. J'observai sa mine réjouis que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Enfin... Longtemps, je me comprends, pour elle et moi longtemps signifiait plus de deux semaines. Ses cheveux longs et roux éclairaient son visage clair et elle portait une robe et des escarpins rouges qui la mettaient en valeur.

- Tu n'es pas assez grande comme ça? lui demandai-je, amusée, en regardant ses chaussures.

Cary n'était que légèrement plus grande que moi mais sa minceur lui faisait des jambes fines dont on ne voyait plus la fin, c'est pour cela qu'elle était très demandé dans le métier de mannequin et qu'elle continua sa carrière contrairement à moi.

- Non, j'aime bien me sentir grande et tu es une de mes plus grandes amies, il faut bien que je me surélève quand je te vois.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de le faire tout le temps, je vais finir par me sentir petite à force!

J'ouvrai le frigo analysant ce que je pourrais proposer à boire à Cary tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Un coke diet s'te plaît, si tu as ça en stock!

Je pris deux bouteilles de coca light, les déposai sur la table basse et m'installai enfin à côté de mon amie. Elle entama la conversation avec son sourire qu'elle réservait seulement pour parler des hommes.

- Alors, tu as fais de belles rencontres depuis la dernière fois ?

- Je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux jours, dis-je amusée.

- Rhô ! C'que t'es pas drôle Emily ! répondit-elle faisant semblant de bouder.

- Parle-moi de toi un petit peu.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu sais, la vie de femme marié n'est pas toujours pimenté, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oh ! Avec toi, je me fais pas de souci côté piment...

- Qu'insinue tu donc ? Vas au bout de ta pensée.

- Ma pensée ? Elle est très profonde, tu sais.

- Un homme qui traîne dedans ?

- Arrête tes sottises.

- Tu mens, chère amie ! Wahou ! Alors il y a vraiment un mec qui te plaît ?!

- Mais non !

- Tu l'as rencontré quand ? Comment ? Où ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a les yeux de quelles couleurs ? Il est musclé ? Oh je t'en pris ! Dis-moi !

- Hum hum.. C'est même pas sûr qu'on se revoie Cary, et puis, il ne sera seulement que mon collègue, dis-je en accentuant le "que".

- S'il te plaît ! Je t'ai jamais rien caché sur ma relation avec Peter !

- Tu es au courant que tu me l'as dis seulement deux mois après l'officialité de la chose ?

- Dis-moi que c'est un type à tomber par terre !

- Il s'appelle David.

- Jolie prénom. David comment ?

- On s'est rencontré à la Fox, puisqu'on sera collègue.

- Passe ce détail, ma belle. Les yeux, les muscles ?

- Oui il a des yeux et des muscles, Cary, continuai-je en riant. Marrons et très musclés, si tu veux savoir.

- Ohlala ! Je veux le rencontrer !

- Cary...

- Tu connais son nom ?

- Boreanaz.

- Je connais pas.

- Apparemment, Zooey et mon père, ils le connaissent.

- Il est connu ?

- D'après la réaction de ma soeur, plutôt oui.

- File ton ordinateur.

Je me levais avant de me remémorer que j'avais rangé le loft et que je ne savais plus où je l'avais mis... Il n'est pas au bureau, ni au salon, encore moins dans la chambre. Je suis même allée voir dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Cary crier si je l'avais trouvé, avant de me diriger tout bêtement vers la cuisine et de le trouver là, tout sagement sur le comptoir. Je secouais la tête avant de porter mon ordinateur au salon où ma meilleure amie commençait à s'impatienter. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le nom de David était tapé dans la barre de recherche Google.

- Wouaw ! Il est trop sexy Chérie !

- Tu ne changera pas.

- Regardes moi ça ! Ça doit être génial de chevaucher un homme pareil ! Il vend du rêve là ! Et tu vas travailler avec lui ? Tous les jours ?

- Si j'ai le rôle, oui. Tous les jours.

- Nom de dieu, je me suis trompée de filière !

- Cary... Ce n'est qu'un homme.

- Un très bel homme.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me levai d'un bond, priant pour que ce soit la Fox. Bingo ! Mon cœur c'était mis à battre comme s'il allait exploser.

- Allô, dis-je, oui.

- Qui c'est ?! Qui c'est ? criait ma meilleure amie. Je lui fis signe de se taire avant de me concentrer sur mon téléphone.

- Oui, c'est bien moi... Wouah ! Et bien, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... D'accord. Au revoir, à bientôt.

Alors que je raccrochais complètement sous le choc, Cary n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main devant moi pour me faire réagir.

- J'ai eu le rôle, Cary !

- Mais c'est génial ! Hey, tu crois que tu as le droit de me faire venir ?!

- Cary... J'en sais rien du tout ! Tout ce dont à quoi je pense c'est que je vais être le personnage principal d'une série!

- T'es la meilleure, ma chérie, je savais que tu y arriverais !

- Attends, je vais voir si j'ai pas une bouteille pour fêter ça, je reviens.

- Mais attends ! Tu commence quand ? Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives le premier jour bourrée !

Je n'avais pas trouvé de Champagne alors nous avions bu deux ou trois bières, rien de très méchant.

N'étant plus en état de conduire, je lui ai appelé un taxi. Elle passerait récupérer sa voiture demain. La fatigue me prenait, j'avais décidé d'aller me coucher. Je jetterai les bouteilles le lendemain. Petit passage à la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et je rejoignais mon lit adoré. Alors que j'allais fermer les yeux j'entendis le bruit de mon BlackBerry, un message. Je tendis le bras pour chercher mon téléphone à tâtons et je lu le message. ''Hey ! Félicitation pour le rôle, on va être collègue ! Je suis ravi de faire équipe avec toi. ;) Bonne nuit. David. Ps: C'est le studio qui m'a donné ton numéro, non sans hésitation.'' J'étais trop fatiguée pour répondre, tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis, le téléphone sur mon ventre.

* * *

_On attend vos avis avec impatience! Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! _


	6. Chapter 5

**NdA**: _Coucou tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre! On espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous nous faites super plaisir avec vos reviews que l'on passe lire tous les jours!_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'appel de la FOX et j'avais reçu des tonnes de mail avec des informations pour le tournage ainsi que le début des scripts. Mon personnage me plaisait bien qu'il n'allait pas être facile à interpréter. Stress de premier rôle peut être, je connaissais déjà tous les dialogues que je devais prononcer pour les 5 premiers jours de tournage, alors que, le tournage ne débuterait que la semaine suivante.

Il était 10 heures, un lundi, mais comme je ne travaillais pas, j'avais décidé de dormir un maximum avant un début de tournage qu'on m'avait annoncé comme « intensif » et, c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui interrompit mon rêve. Je pris le temps de tousser pour prendre une voix éveillée et décrochai enfin mon BlackBerry.

-Emily Deschanel.

-Emily, c'est Hart. Hart Hanson. Le début du tournage étant la semaine prochaine j'ai organisé une soirée pour une rencontre avec les autres acteurs, tu peux essayer de te libérer ce soir ?

-Pas de soucis, je n'avais rien prévu.

-Je t'envoies les modalités par mail. Merci beaucoup Emily! A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Je raccrochai curieuse et impatiente d'être à ce soir pour découvrir mes futurs collègues de travail. Il était temps de sortir du lit où j'étais toujours en état de réflexion et je filai dans le salon, sur le canapé en allumant mon MacBook. A peine avais-je validé mon mot de passe qu'une notification m'indiquait deux nouveaux mails. Hart, et la Production. Bien, je commençai par lire celui d'Hart. Il m'avait donné toutes les informations pour la soirée, le lieu et l'heure. Le lieu: au studio où un plateau serait aménagé pour cette rencontre. L'heure: 19 heures 30. Tout était ok, je lui re-confirmai que tout était bon et regardai le mail de la production. Des pages et des pages de script avec enfin les horaires de la première semaine du tournage. Pfiou. On ne m'avait pas menti. Bien que le premier jour je débutai plutôt tard, certains jours de la semaine allaient être rudes.

N'ayant plus de petit déjeuné, je pris la décision de faire un tour en ville et d'acheter un croissant sur la route. Je m'habillai d'une chemise légère bleue clair, d'un pantacourt en jean et me chaussai de converses basses bleue et je me dirigeai enfin vers la porte. Attrapant mes clés et mon sac à main, je glissai à l'intérieur de celui-ci mon téléphone.

En ville, j'avais garé ma voiture dans une ruelle et me dirigeai vers un petit café que j'aimais bien. Sur leurs cafés ils faisaient ce qu'on appelle du Latte Art, ce sont des dessins avec la crème. Je m'étais commandée une chocolatine et un double cappuccino. Après avoir payé l'addition, j'avais rejoins l'une des grandes rues où se trouvent toute sorte de magasins. J'étais en train de marcher quand j'aperçus une boutique pour homme. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si j'offrais un petit quelque chose à David pour fêter notre rôle dans Bones, après tout, il s'était bien démené pour trouver mon numéro. Bonne idée. J'entrai donc dans le magasin. J'avais tout de suite repéré cette cravate blanc cassé avec ses motifs mis en valeur sur un présentoir Giorgio Armani, j'espérai vraiment qu'elle lui plairai. Je l'achetais donc et sortis du magasin le sac à la main. En rentrant chez moi, je déposai mon sac à main ainsi que le cadeau de David sur le buffet avant de me remettre devant mon ordinateur et de regarder les nouvelles, chose que je n'avais pas faite ce matin. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et il était dix huit heures quand je me dirigeai enfin vers mon dressing dans l'intention de me préparer.

Je m'étais vêtue d'une robe bleu à pois blanc, resserrée à la taille, elle me mettait en valeur. Du phare beige foncé et un coup de mascara m'avait permis de relever le bleu de mes yeux et j'avais chaussé des escarpins à plateforme de la même couleur que la robe. Je me trouvais maintenant dans ma voiture à parcourir les rues de Los Angeles, suivant les indications de mon GPS. Je retrouvai les studios de nuit. C'était très beau puisque beaucoup de bâtiments étaient éclairés par des panneaux lumineux. J'expliquais au gardien pourquoi j'étais là et après un coup de talki walki à ses collègues, il m'ouvrit la barrière de sécurité. Je trouvai facilement une place en arrivant sur le parking.

Je vis David sous le porche de l'entrée du bâtiment qui me fit un signe de la main. J'allai récupérer son cadeau dans le coffre et me dirigeai enfin vers lui.

-Salut. Nous sommes les premiers et à l'intérieur, tout n'est pas encore prêt, m'expliqua-t-il en me faisant la bise.

Il me regarda de haut en bas avant d'ajouter: Wahou. Tu es splendide!

- Salut, félicitation pour le rôle et merci pour le compliment, lui-répondis-je légèrement gênée.

- Félicitation à toi aussi, Emily.

- J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Devant son regard surpris j'ajoutai en ponctuant ma phrase par un clin d'œil:

-Pour fêter notre rôle.

Il prit la petite boîte que je lui tendais, l'ouvrit et il me semblait qu'il appréciait vraiment celle que j'avais choisie. J'avais décidé d'en prendre une plutôt simple mais qui sortait de l'ordinaire avec des motifs spécifiques à la marques qui rendaient très bien avec les couleurs claires de la cravate.

-Wow. Merci beaucoup Emily! il avait l'oeil pétillant et affichait un large sourire franc.

Il se rapprocha et me déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche tout en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je sentis ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux une femme au sourire taquin était en train de s'approcher de nous.

La jeune femme brune se présenta comme Michaela Conlin, elle jouerait en tant qu'artiste et meilleure amie du docteur Brennan.

- Je suppose que vous êtes le duo de la série! ajouta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et d'un regard soutenu vers la main de David toujours posée sur le bas de mon dos.

- Yep, c'est nous le duo, dit David.

- Alors, vous vous connaissez déjà ?

- Non, on c'est rencontré la semaine dernière, pour les auditions, expliquais-je.

- M'mm, je ne savais pas que les auditions créaient tant de liens, répliqua-t-elle avec un air taquin dans la voix.

Deux autres personnes sont arrivées à ce moment là, nous empêchant de répondre. Ils se présentèrent comme Eric Millegan et Jonathan Adams, deux autres acteurs dans l'équipe des scientifiques, Zach Addy et Dr Goodman.

Nous sommes tous entrée sur le plateau, David, me guidant une main dans le bas du dos, comme cela devenait son habitude. David me fit directement remarquer le buffet qui était sur la gauche, alors que mon regard à moi était porté sur les tables au centre de la pièce. Alors qu'on commençait à s'asseoir, Kathy Reichs entra dans la pièce et nous remercia de notre présence. C'est quelques instant après l'arrivée de Kathy qu'un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux mi-longs et bouclés accompagné de Stephen Nathan apparurent à la porte. David me marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne compris pas.

- David Boreanaz ! Tiens donc, ça fait un moment ! entama l'homme avec un sourire vers David.

- Tu me dis quelque chose mais...

- TJ Thyne, sous le vrai nom de Thomas Joseph Thyne

- Ah ! Ca y est, ça me reviens ! Tu as fais quelques passages dans Angel !

- Yep ! Trois pour être exact.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda David tendant son poing serré à TJ pour qu'ils se fassent un check. TJ tapa dans son poing amicalement avant de répondre:

- Ça va, ça va. On s'occupe comme on peut, quelques passages dans trois ou quatre séries. C'est un nouveau défi pour moi, jouer le rôle d'un scientifique.. Bonsoir, m'interpella-t-il en s'apercevant de ma présence.

Tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien. Etant donné que Michaela et moi étions les seules femmes qui joueront, nous nous étions naturellement rapprochées. J'avais pu avoir une conversation avec Kathy, ainsi qu'avec Stephen. Il avait excusé Barry Josephson ,qui était l'un des producteurs exécutifs de la série, pour son absence, il était à New York pour promouvoir l'un de ses films.

La soirée passa plutôt vite, et vint rapidement l'heure de partir puisqu'il était près de minuit. Kathy ainsi que Jonathan étaient déjà repartis alors que Michaela était en train de préparer ses affaires, elle voulait finir son morceau de gâteau avant de s'en aller. Les deux producteurs, Hart et Stephen étaient en pleine discussion pendant que je buvais un jus d'orange tout en étant assise aux côtés de David qui mangeait son énième part de tarte. Il discutait joyeusement avec TJ. Discussion dans laquelle TJ m'incluait régulièrement pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait raison. Je m'amusais donc à trouver des arguments prouvant qu'aucun des deux avaient vrais et qu'aucun des deux avaient faux. Vers minuit et demi, je décidai enfin d'y aller. TJ me lança un sourire accompagné d'un joli ''A la semaine prochaine.'' et David me fit la bise.

* * *

_Tous à vos reviews! On veut vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. A la semaine prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 6

**NdA:** _Coucou tout le monde! On s'excuse tout d'abord de ne pas avoir posté la suite la semaine dernière. La semaine d'Emma était ponctuée d'un oral pour le Brevet et de nombreux DS tous les jours et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de finir le chapitre entre ses révisions le week end. On vous poste aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il soit au niveau de vos espérances! Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez-pas à nous donner vos avis une fois encore, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

* * *

Quelques jours après la soirée, David m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc afin de s'approprier les personnages et apprendre nos textes. Bien que je les connaissaient déjà, David lui, pas vraiment. On s'était installés tranquillement sur un banc et, nos script en main, nous nous étions entraîné à jouer le mieux possible.

Après une heure à faire le pitre plus qu'à travailler, il m'invita chez lui boire un verre et rencontrer sa fille ainsi que sa mère pour faire connaissance. J'acceptai sa gentille invitation.

- Avec plaisir, c'est gentil de m'avoir proposé. Tu habites où exactement ?

- Tu me suivras avec ta voiture, au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne te perdras pas.

- On fait comme ça.

- Je t'attends sur le parking, on est garé à côté.

Et sur ces mots, il reparti gaîment en direction du parking où nous étions garés. Je finis de ranger mes scripts dans mon sac à main ainsi que ma bouteille d'eau que j'avais posée à mes pieds durant notre entraînement. Je traversai le bout de chemin qui me séparait de la place où j'étais garée. David m'attendait adossé à sa voiture. Quand je vis qu'il était au téléphone et l'entendis parler, naturellement ma marche décéléra.

« Oui, je sais Chérie. Je te laisse, j'ai proposé à ma collègue de venir boire un verre à la maison, elle pourra faire la connaissance de Lily au moins. Oui, Emily. Je lui dirai. Moi aussi. Bisous. » Il raccrocha et s'adressa à moi.

- C'était mon amie, elle te passe le bonjour. Tu me suis ?! lança-t-il en tapant dans ses mains et lançant un regard vers sa Toyota Supra Blanche.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part également. Je te suis! lui lançais-je avec un regard espiègle.

Il monta dans sa voiture et je fis de même dans la mienne. Je suivis la voiture de David pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que nous entrions dans un quartier résidentiel calme mais avec d'énormes maisons. On tourna à gauche, à droite et encore à gauche avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant un grand portail blanc. Il ouvrit le portail automatique sans même sortir de la voiture et me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

On traversa une grande allée bordée de belles plantes et nous arrivâmes devant une belle villa couleur taupe. Quatre marches surélevaient le porche de l'entrée. Je pus distinguer directement le salon, puisque deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin me le permettaient. La maison était entourée d'une pelouse bien verte et une allée menait à ce qu'il semblait être un garage et un chemin de cailloux blancs menait jusqu'au perron. David sortit de la voiture et m'invita à entrer dans sa maison. A peine eut-il commencé à mettre la clef dans la serrure qu'une petite voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur criant "Mamie, Mamie, Papa est là !"

David me regarda et me dit en souriant: - Je crois que Lily m'attend avec impatience.

- Je vois ça. lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Il finit de tourner la clef dans la serrure et m'invita à entrer. Une petite fille apparut dans l'angle de la pièce et courut dans la bras de David. Ce dernier attrapa sa fille par la taille, la souleva et lui fit un gros câlin. Après ce moment de tendresse, je pus mieux apercevoir Lily qui était logée dans les bras de son père. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus qu'elle devait tenir de sa maman mais avait les cheveux bruns comme son papa qu'on lui avait attaché en deux jolies tresses nouées avec deux petits chouchous roses assortis à sa robe. Elle me regarda un instant avant que David me présente.

- Lily, c'est Emily, l'amie qui travaille avec moi dont je t'ai parlé. Tu dis bonjour ma Puce ?

Lily me lança un « Bonjour. » timide avanr d'enfouir sa tête dans le torse de son papa.

- Elle est un peu timide. m'expliqua David gardant sa fille serrée contre lui.

- Mais vous verrez, elle est très attachante. ajouta la mère de David en s'approchant de moi.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. lui répondais-je en souriant.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Emily. David m'a énormément parlé de vous !

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer aussi madame Boreanaz.

- Appelez moi Patti.

- Et si nous allions au salon au lieu de rester plantés là ? proposa David en s'avançant dans sa maison.

Je trouvais que sa maison lui ressemblait à tout point, on y retrouvait ses goûts et sa simplicité. Je souris en apercevant un poster des Flyers en face de sa télé écran plat, décidément, David aimait vraiment cette équipe de Hockey. Il y avait deux portes en face du salon, séparée par le couloir. C'était sûrement deux chambres, dont l'une était à David. La terrasse faite de bois et de chaises d'osiers était relié par une baie vitrée à la salle à manger qui était un subtil mélange de moderne et de rustique.

David m'invita à m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon et il s'assit à mes côté, sa fille sur les genoux tandis que Patti s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Patti demanda si nous voulions quelque chose à boire et elle partit chercher un coca light, un jus d'orange et une bière dans la cuisine.

Voulant sympathiser avec Lily j'engageai la conversation

- Tes tresses sont très jolies, elles te vont très bien. la complimentai-je en montrant une de ses tresses.

Lily regarda son père, puis me répondit: - Merci, 'Mily. avec un petit sourire timide, se serrant d'avantage contre son papa.

- Lily, tu viens? On va montrer ta chambre à Emily.

La petite fille acquiesça avant de sauter des genoux de son père et de trottiner joyeusement vers les escaliers qui montaient vers l'étage. David m'invita à suivre sa fille et je montai les escaliers après lui. Il m'emmena vers une chambre au fond à gauche d'un large couloir. Lily s'était assise sur son lit, son Winnie en peluche dans les bras et nous observait avec de petits yeux bleus animés de curiosité. J'observai la chambre de la petite fille. Elle était rose pâle décorée d'une énorme tête d'Hello Kitty d'un côté et des princesses de Disney sur le mur d'en face. Le lit sur lequel était assise la petite fille était d'un rose plus foncé que ceux des murs ce qui constituait un contraste parfait. A gauche du lit se trouvait une table de nuit où je pus voir le portrait d'une femme et d'un bébé que je supposai être Lily dans les bras de sa maman.

- Alors, avis de fille sur cette chambre? me demanda David en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Elle est superbe ta chambre Lily! dis-je à Lily.

- Merchi 'Mily! répondit-elle en descendant du lit et en réclamant les bras de son père de nouveau.

David attrapa sa fille qui se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

- Je vais pas tarder David, on commence tôt demain.

- D'accord. Je te raccompagne.

Nous descendîmes tous trois les escaliers et j'allai dire au revoir à la maman de David qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et coupait des pommes de terre, j'imaginai pour faire des frites à la vue de leur forme.

- Au revoir Patti j'y vais, je commence très tôt demain. Merci pour tout.

Elle me fit une accolade amicale avant d'ajouter:

- A très bientôt j'espère. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, David m'avait tellement parlé de vous.

- Je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance également. A bientôt!

Je retournai devant le grand hall d'entrée de la maison de David où il m'attendait accompagné de Lily.

- Au revoir Lily! dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur sa petite joue. Bisou qu'elle me rendit.

- Revoir 'Mily! me répondit-elle en mimant un "au revoir" avec sa main.

- A demain Emily, me dit David en me faisant la bise, sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai sur le plateau, désormais mon lieu de travail. Je fus accueillie par Hart et Stephen, deux hommes d'un certain âge mais ayant conservé tout leur charisme. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux clairs maintenu en valeur grâce à des lunettes, Hart le plus blagueur des deux était rasé de près, sourire large aux lèvres. Le sourire timide de Stephen était entouré d'une barbe grisonnante entourant sa mâchoire et son maxillaire supérieur. Je ne vis d'abord que les nombreux figurant dans la gigantesque pièce; puis, m'étreignant, Hart m'annonça qu'on n'attend plus que moi pour commencer. Merde, j'étais la dernière. Et moi qui ne voulait pas trop me faire remarquer... J'étais tellement excitée, ma première journée de tournage commençait aujourd'hui.

Hart m'accompagna à ma loge, où était inscrit mon nom, non pas sur une feuille de papier comme aux auditions, mais dans une plaque grise au centre de la porte. Je n'y déposai seulement ma veste et mon sac pour ressortir aussitôt puisqu'il m'attendait derrière. Nous nous dirigions vers une pièce éclairée par des lumières blanches, une chaise était brodée en mon nom de lettres bleues claires. Avant de m'y asseoir, une styliste me tendit des vêtement et je me dirigeait vers une cabine. J'enfilai la tenue et ressortis. J'étais habillée d'un jean, une chemise blanche et d'une veste kaki. Je m'assis et une femme commença à me maquiller et je sentis qu'une autre était en train de me coiffer.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés quand j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher et lancer:

- Salut Emily! Ça va?

Je reconnu la voix comme celle de David et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'entrain de mon partenaire. Je sentis qu'il se rapprochait de moi et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu peux t'asseoir là David, ta maquilleuse va arriver, entendis-je Ana préciser à David.

Je sentis David s'asseoir comme demandé dans une chaise à côté de moi.

- Je suis complètement stressée et excitée à cause de ce premier jour de tournage je crois, et toi je vois que tu es en forme?

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi! Moi ça va écoutes, hâte de voir ce que le tournage va donner.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Lily m'a parlé de toi pendant toute la soirée!

- C'est vrai?! demandai-je surprise.

- Ouais! Je crois vraiment qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup! Elle n'a pas cessé de poser des questions sur toi pendant toute la soirée. "Et quand est-ce qu'on 'Mily va revenir?" imita-t-il en prenant une voix d'enfant.

Je ris devant son imitation avant de répondre: - Et bien tu lui diras que je lui fais des bisous!

- Ce sera fait chef!

Nous nous étions ensuite dirigsé vers un des plateaux : la plateforme. En entrant, nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur cet immense laboratoire crée de toute pièce. C'était sans nul doute le plus grand plateau que j'avais jamais vu. Le seul hic, c'était la verrière. Elle n'était pas encore fini, du coup, la pluie pouvait nous tomber sur la tête.

On commença enfin. Les scènes s'enchaînaient, les changements de vêtements aussi. C'était dingue ! J'avais même pu voir ma doublure en action. Impressionnant. Les décors étaient tous aussi époustouflant les uns que les autres. L'émerveillement était au rendez-vous pour cette première journée. Même si celle-ci avait été longue, je n'avais ressenti la fatigue qu'au moment de se détendre.

Personne ne pouvait rêver mieux comme première journée de travail. L'ambiance sur le plateau était bon enfant, chacun prenaient sa place petit à petit. L'attitude décontractée des autres comédiens m'avait fait évacuer tout mon stress et ils avaient réussi à me mettre à l'aise.

Tout était bien planifié pour qu'il n'y ait aucune perte de temps. Toutes les deux heures nous avions des pauses dans les coulisses de l'institut Jefferson, c'était la salle favorite de David puisqu'il y avait autant de donuts qu'il voulait. J'étais contente parce qu'il y avait des petits en-cas végétarien, Michaela en prenait de temps en temps pour ne pas que je me sente seule. David et TJ disaient que ces barres étaient de la nourriture pour oiseaux, cela avait fait rire Stephen qui avait dit qu'il pourrait ajouter une remarque de Booth dans le genre dans un prochain épisode.

J'étais à peine rentrée chez moi que je m'affalai déjà sur le sofa, j'avais les yeux lourds et la flemme de me préparer quelque chose à manger. Tant pis, je mangerai le lendemain. Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain, démaquillage rapide, brossage des dents; la douche serait pour le lendemain matin. Je me glissai dans mes couvertures et quand j'attrapai mon téléphone je vis que j'avais un nouveau message. C'était David: "J'ai fait passé tes bisous à Lily mais elle a été scandalisée que je t'ai vu sans elle! Elle te fait de gros bisous aussi. Bonne nuit Emily, à demain. David. Je souris à son message ponctuée de smiley que mon BlackBerry transformait automatiquement. Je répondis très rapidement "C'est adorable! De gros bisous à vous deux. A demain! Emily." et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Et voilà! Nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine en espérant que vous ayez aimé celui-ci! Donnez nous vos avis!_


	8. Chapter 7

**NdA:** _Coucou les loulous! On est dimanche, donc je vous poste un nouveau chapitre! Je vais répondre à vos commentaire sur les chapitres désormais parce que je pense que c'est mieux d'avoir une réponse tout de même!_

**hanzz:** Awwww, we are very happy that you read us! Your french is very good! Thank's for your review! Xoxo.

**lavicalinaezza:** Merci pour le compliment! Evidemment, quand on écrit on s'inspire de ce qui est dit des acteurs par rapport au tournage donc il est normal qu'il y ai une ressemblance avec ce que tu as lu! Bisous.

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** Nous sommes ravies que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre! Bisous!

**Low-BB:** Et bien on espère que tu aimeras l'évolution dans ce chapitre aussi! Bisous Bisous!

**PoyPoy:** Oh, merci beaucoup! C'est tout gentil! En espérant que tu aimes la suite, et qu'on ne te déçoit pas! Bisous!

_Voilà maintenant le nouveau chapitre et merci à tous bien sûr pour les reviews!_

* * *

Mon réveil me réveilla d'un bruit strident à 5 heures du matin avec une longue journée de tournage qui m'attendait. Je ne tardai pas dans mon lit de peur de mon rendormir. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais dormi seulement quelques heures, la journée de travail de la veille avait fini à 23 heures et je n'avais pu me coucher qu'à minuit.

La journée s'annonçait dure. Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai directement vers la cuisine où je me fis un bon café serré pour tenir à peu près éveillée. Je bus mon café et mangeai une pomme. A la salle de bain, je me maquillai un peu plus que d'habitude pour masquer mes cernes avec du fond de teint et pris de la vitamine C dans mon armoire à pharmacie.

Enfin, je m'habillai d'une robe couture très confortable que j'appréciai particulièrement, je me chaussai de ballerines assorties à ma robe. Je fourrai enfin mes affaires dans un sac à main pratique. Clés, portable, papiers d'identité, badge d'accès de la FOX, script, bouteille d'eau, barre de céréale, tout était bon. Je claquai enfin la porte de l'appartement et me dirigeai au sous-sol récupérer ma voiture.

Après 30 minutes de route agrémentées d'embouteillage dans le cœur de Los Angeles, les habituels contrôles d'identité à l'entrée des studios et des bâtiments, je me trouvai enfin dans l'énorme studio de Bones. J'étais en retard, je me précipitai dans ma loge, récupérai tous mes scripts dans mon sac et le balançai sur le canapé. Je sortis rapidement et rejoignis l'équipe de make-up. David était déjà là et bavardait avec TJ tandis qu'on leur faisait leur dernières retouches. Je m'excusai auprès de ma maquilleuse, Ana, pour mon retard et je m'installai enfin dans le siège portant mon nom.

David venait de finir de se faire retoucher et il vint automatiquement me faire la bise et me tenir compagnie pendant que je me faisais pomponner par Ana.

- Ça va Emily? me demanda-t-il gentiment après m'avoir collé un bisou sur chaque joue et s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- On a fait mieux comme matinée, mais ça va.

- Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied?

- Non, non, j'ai presque pas dormi. lui expliquai-je, avec une mine déconfite qui devait le lui faire comprendre.

- Moi, je me suis fait réveillé en pleine nuit par Lily qui faisait un cauchemar, elle a fini la nuit avec moi.

- A propos, ta fille va bien?

Ana me maquillai, j'avais à présent les yeux fermés et essayai d'imaginer les expressions du visage de David.

- Oui, ça va, mais elle n'est pas ravie du retour de Karen, soupira-t-il.

- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé ? lui demandai-je gentiment.

- Non, elle ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. Et puis je ne peux pas l'obliger à l'aimer, c'est ma petite amie, pas sa mère.

- Je comprends. Cette situation ne doit pas être drôle pour toi.

Ana me demanda doucement d'ouvrir le yeux et commença à me mettre mascara sur les yeux et poudre sur le visage.

- C'est un sujet fréquent de dispute avec Karen.

- Je suis désolée...

- C'est pas grave Emily, il y a des choses plus importantes, me dit-il, sincère.

- Tu comptes amener Lily ici de temps en temps ? Elle doit te manquer. Les journées sont longues.

- Je pense que si Hart n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, c'est ce que je vais faire pendant les week-end de travail. Elle est très proche de ses grands-parents mais je t'avoue que je lui manque et qu'elle aussi me manque beaucoup. Lily est souvent couchée quand je rentre le soir, et je la croise à peine pendant son petit-déjeuné ou pas du tout si je commence très tôt, comme aujourd'hui.

- C'est dur... Je pense qu'Hart sera d'accord avec ça, il comprendra

- J'espère, me dit-il en souriant.

Ana m'indiqua que c'était bon, et que je pouvais passer au dressing me faire habiller pour la scène. On m'y donna un jean, une tunique et des bottes à aller enfiler dans une des cabines. Une fois habillée, on me rajusta mes vêtements et je pus enfin me rendre sur le lieu de tournage qui était celui du bureau de Booth au FBI. On m'y accompagna en petite voiture au vue de la distance à parcourir jusqu'à cette partie du studio.

David était déjà sur place et bavardait avec un cameraman Il portait une cravate rayée rouge et jaune assortie à ses chaussettes à l'image de Booth. Pour cette scène, Stephen était également présent accompagné des équipes de maquillages ainsi que des techniciens du son et de l'image.

Après un travail acharné de la part de tout le monde et après avoir recommencé la scène des multitudes de fois, ils avaient enfin assez de bons plans pour le montage de la scène grâce au nombre de cameramans assez élevé. On profitait en fait de cette matinée pour tourner plusieurs actions dans le bureau de Booth et après plusieurs passages aux cases vêtements et maquillage, on revenait avec David pour la dernière scène de la matinée. Passage d'une minute seulement, et en nous y donnant à fond, la scène fut boucler en une petite demi-heure et il était largement l'heure de manger.

Je passai dans ma loge me changer très rapidement pour remettre ma robe, et je rejoignis Michaela à la cafétéria où elle m'avait invitée à manger la veille. On s'installa à une table et je regardai les salades qui étaient proposées tandis que Michaela optait pour un hamburger. La serveuse s'approcha de nous, Michaela commanda un Burger BBQ et moi une salade Royale: salade, tomate, oignon, avocat, croûtons avec sauce vinaigrette, tout ce que j'aimais. La serveuse repartie , nos commandes notées sur son bloc-note.

C'est Michaela qui ouvrit la conversation.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? me demanda-t-elle curieusement, un sourire amical sur le visage.

- Personne, le désert.

Elle grimaça.

- Et toi?

- Je sors avec un certain Steve en ce moment, il est gentil, mais je ne le sens pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse.

- C'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Oui relation sérieuse ? J'acquiesçai. Oui, bien sur. Pas toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui peut être, je ne sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse avec un homme.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un, t'es belle comme tout, me dit-elle gentiment en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu sais si David a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Oui, il est en couple depuis quelques mois.

-Mince, t'aurais pu tenter le coup ! fit-elle, déçue.

-Travail et amour ne font jamais bon ménage, tentai-je.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, dit-elle malicieusement.

La serveuse revint avec nos commande. On la remercia et on mangea tout en papotant. Michaela me parlait de son ancien travail, me posait pleins de questions. C'était une personne très attentionnée et très gentille et je remarquai encore à quel point les gens avec qui je travaillai maintenant étaient agréables.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Michaela se dirigea dans sa loge tandis que j'allai dans la mienne puis passai du côté de ma maquilleuse pour les retouches make-up. Je dus ensuite me rendre au dressing où l'on me donna des vêtements à aller me mettre. J'allai dans une cabine me changer mais à peine ressortis, une autre femme du personnel du dressing m'informa que l'ordre des scènes avaient changé et que je devais finalement porter la blouse du Jefferson, un collant et des escarpins.

J'étais lasse. J'en avais marre. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais envie de rentrer. Mais je me dirigeai quand même dans une cabine libre enfiler la nouvelle tenue. Il me fallait maintenant traverser le studio pour me rendre du côté des décors de l'institut Jefferson, une voiturette devait m'y amener étant donné la distance qui me séparait de l'autre côté de l'immense bâtiment. Je montai rapidement dedans et le chauffeur démarra de suite. J'arrivai 3 minutes plus tard. Michaela, David et TJ qui devaient tourner avec moi ainsi que toutes les équipes techniques étaient déjà présents: j'étais encore la dernière. Je marchai rapidement pour les rejoindre et je pus voir Hart derrière le groupe d'acteurs qui devait m'attendre pour commencer.

On commença direct le tournage de la scène. On tournait en rond. Le sang me martelait les tempes. Je n'étais pas concentrée. J'entendais des "Allez Emily on se ressaisit." "Emily, l'expression du visage c'est pas bon." "L'entrée de David sur le plateau, Emily, ton personnage est censé réagir.", les conseils, bien qu'ils étaient là juste pour avancer m'irritaient plus que tout. Je craquai. Mes yeux me piquèrent et avant de m'effondrer sur le plateau devant tous mes collègues, je me précipitai hors de la plateforme du décor et sortis par la sortie la plus proche. Le temps que je claque la porte derrière moi, j'entendis Hart crier "PAUSE, pour tout le monde".

Je m'assis au bord du trottoir qui bordait le bâtiment, tête dans les genoux, laissant mes larmes couler à leur grès. J'entendis la porte se refermer doucement derrière quelqu'un et on s'asseyait à mes côtés. Je reconnus la présence comme celle de David grâce à son parfum et sa démarche ponctuée par ses pas légés. Ne voulant pas relever le tête, j'attendis qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha contre lui. Je calai ma tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux pour éviter que d'autres larmes continuent de couler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? me demanda David dans un murmure.

- Rien, répondis-je doucement.

- Emily... me réprimanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai. J'en ai marre, c'est tout.

- Tu es fatiguée. Demandes un repos exceptionnel. On peut très bien reporter le tournage de quelques scènes.

Il me caressait le dos de sa main qui m'entourait.

-Je ne veux pas faire changer tout un planning, marmonnai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'une après-midi Emily. Ce soir c'est le week-end. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, les autres scènes que tu tournais cet après-midi, c'était avec moi, et ça m'est égal de les reporter, tu le sais.

J'approuvais, me collant à son torse rassurant. Je me sentais comme une gamine mais j'étais tellement bien que je serais restée des heures contre lui, appréciant sa présence agréable. Après un petit moment, David se redressa doucement, il m'aida à me relever. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me colla un bisou sur la joue.

- Allez ma belle, retournes dans ta loge, je vais dire à Hart que tu ne te sens pas bien et demander à changer le planning de cet après-midi. Je t'envoies un texto si c'est bon.

- Merci... Pour tout, lui dis-je d'un ton sincère.

David me gratifia d'un petit sourire en retour, comme il savait si bien les faire. Il passa par la porte par laquelle il était sorti et je décidai de faire le tour du bâtiment à pied n'ayant pas la moindre envie de croiser qui que se soit d'autre. Après une petite marche pour contourner l'énorme bâtiment, je rejoignis très rapidement ma loge par la porte la plus proche et j'eus le plaisir de ne croiser personne. J'attrapai mon téléphone. Un nouveau message : David. Je l'ouvrai "Tout est bon, je me suis arrangé avec Hart. Rentres te reposer. Bisous.", je répondis rapidement, mes doigts pianotant sur mon BlackBerry "Merci, merci beaucoup David. Tu es adorable. Bisous." J'attrapai mes affaires et fonçai récupérer la voiture au parking qui était réservé aux équipes du tournage de Bones.

Arrivée à mon loft, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête malgré l'heure qu'il était: dormir. Je déchaussai mes ballerines en deux temps, trois mouvements, récupérai mon portable dans mon sac, et fonçai dans ma chambre. J'enfilai un short et un T-shirt extrêmement confortables, m'installai dans ma couette, mis mon portable en silencieux et je commençai déjà à plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillai brièvement un instant plus tard et je n'avais plus notion du temps, j'attrapai mon BlackBerry pour regarder l'heure, il affichait "20:07, 1 nouveau message, David.". Je voulu le lire message avant de me replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. "J'ai pu aller chercher Lily à l'école ce soir, elle était ravie. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui, elle m'a suggérer qu'il faudrait passer te voir parce qu'en plus tu lui manquais. Gros bisous!". C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je lui répondis "Passez demain dans l'après-midi, je serais au loft. Vous êtes mignons. Embrasse Lily de ma part. Je vous fait des bisous.", je verrouillai mon téléphone, le posai sur ma table de chevet et ne tardai pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Vos avis, vos avis! Tous à vos clavier! Gros Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 8

**NdA:** _Et coucou! C'est dimanche et on vous poste la suite de la fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les reviews puisque nous n'avons pas reçu au moins l'une d'elle... Si vous n'avez pas de réponse à votre dernière review c'est qu'on ne l'a pas reçu et dites-le nous s'il vous plait! _

**lavicalinaezza:** Nous sommes contentes que la suite t'ai plu! Nous aussi, on voit bien Michaela et Emily assez proches comme leur personnage! Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews! Bisous!

**PoyPoy:** Parfaite? T'es adorable, ahaha! Espérons que celle là te plaise autant! On lit énormément d'interview du Demily et c'est vrai qu'on s'en inspire énormément pour écrire, c'est super si tu trouves que ça rend bien! Merci énormément pour tes reviews qui nous font super plaisir! Gros Bisous!

**Maeva:** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! Ahah, mais oui, c'est bien nous deux! On espère que tu nous liras et que la fiction te plaira! :)

**FlyCamille:** Merci, t'es un amour! :D Et oui c'est compliqué avec le Brevet, j'ai travaillé une heure sur le chapitre avant de le poster, ça me fait perdre du temps pour les révisions, ahah! Et Anaïs avec le Bac... On se débrouille comme on peut! :D Merci pour ta review! Bisousssssss!

**Bones-du-74:** Oh merci beaucoup! On est ravies que ça te plaise et espérons que tu nous suivras! Un vrai plaisir de te retrouver ici! Gros Bisous et merci pour ta review!

**Ashley Duncan:** Ta review n'est pas apparue... J'en suis désolée! J'espère que tu es la seule, parce que toi au moins, je sais que tu l'avais fait grâce à Twitter! Merci d'avoir mis une review même si elle est pas apparue, c'est l'intention qui compte! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire! Bisous!

_Dites-nous si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse de notre part de vos review... Il y a l'air d'avoir un bug de la part de puisque des reviews postées le 18, sont apparues le 20 et certaines ne sont pas du tout apparues! On espère que vous aimerez la suite! Enjoy!_

* * *

Après une très longue nuit de sommeil bien méritée, j'émergeai enfin. J'ouvris les yeux petit à petit, m'habituant à la lumière qui filtrait derrière les rideaux de ma chambre. Mon réveil affichait 11 heures passé. Je me dégageai de la couette d'un mouvement, attrapai mon téléphone et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je me servis un bol de céréale et m'installai à table avec mon portable en main. Je consultai mes messages. J'en avais deux. Je souris à la vue des deux expéditeurs: David, Cary. Je lus d'abord le message de Cary puisque je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle m'expliquai que tout allait bien et qu'il fallait qu'on se voit à l'occasion, et me demandait également si tout se passait bien de mon côté. Je répondis, lui résumant ma semaine et demandai à ce qu'on se voit.

J'ouvris celui de David qui disait: "Hey! Je suis vraiment désolé mais Karen aimerait profiter du Week End pour me voir. Lily et moi sommes très déçus de ne pas venir te voir. J'espère que tu vas mieux, si tu veux parler j'ai mon téléphone sur moi.". Je sentais de l'agacement dans la manière dont David avait écrit et espérai qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec sa petite amie à mon propos. Je répondis tout de suite après: "Aucun soucis David, ne t'en fais pas et profites de ton week end. Tu peux cependant déposer Lily au loft si elle veut pour l'après-midi. La piscine de l'immeuble est à 30°.''

J'attrapai ensuite mon MacBook pour consulter mes mails en mangeant. Qui a dit que je n'étais pas multi-tâche? J'ouvris un mail de Kristen qui me demandait comment se passait mon nouveau travail à la FOX. Je répondis rapidement à mon agent que tout allait bien, que j'étais vraiment contente et la remerciai une fois encore pour m'avoir dégotée ce rôle. Mon téléphone vibra affichant un appel entrant. Je décrochai.

- Emily?

Je souris en entendant la voix de David.

- Oui, David! répondis-je avec entrain.

- Merci beaucoup pour Lily, elle est ravie de pouvoir venir te voir cet après-midi. Je te la dépose à quelle heure?

- Quand ça t'arrange.

- 2 heures, c'est bon?

- Bien sûr David. Je suis contente de pouvoir voir Lily! Tu lui prends son maillot, pour la piscine?

- Ça marche. Je me rattraperai, on se fera un truc ensemble, je suis désolé, j'avais dit que je passai.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu pourras toujours rester boire quelque chose en venant la chercher.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure, merci !

- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et allai m'habiller. J'enfilai un maillot et mis par dessus une robe légère. Je ne mis pas encore de chaussure, appréciant de marcher pieds nus sur les carreaux frais de mon appartement. Je me fis une petite salade de pâte pour le repas de midi et je mangeai devant la télé. Une fois mon assiette finie et ma télé éteinte, je me plongeai dans mes prochains script que l'on m'avait envoyé la veille par mail et j'essayai de les mémoriser. C'est un moment plus tard que les coups à la porte m'interrompirent. Je fermai mon ordinateur portable, le posant sur la table basse et j'allai ouvrir à mes visiteurs.

- 'Mily ! s'écria Lily en ouvrant les bras vers moi pour que je la porte.

Je l'attrapai sous les bras et la calai sur ma hanche avant de lui faire un bisou.

- Ça va ma belle ?

- Oui ! me répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

David s'avança vers moi, me fit un bisou sur la joue et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je vais pas te déranger longtemps, je suis attendu... soupira-t-il. Voilà le sac de Lily, il y a son doudou, son maillot, ses brassards et une serviette dedans. me dit-il en me tendant un petit sac rose où figuraient les princesses Disney. Ça va mieux toi ?

- Oui, c'était juste un coup de fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, file.

David me fit un bisou, puis fut le tour de sa fille.

- Sois sage avec Emily, ma princesse.

- Promis papa ! répondit la petite fille en hochant la tête.

Je refermai la porte derrière David.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, ma puce ? On va tout de suite à la piscine ?

- Oh oui alors, j'aime trop trop trop la piscine moi !

- Allez, viens on va mettre ton maillot.

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain toujours avec la petite fille dans les bras et son sac à dos dans mon autre main.

- Tu te mets le maillot toute seule ou je t'aide ?

- Je sais pas mettre le haut, m'expliqua-t-elle avec une mine triste.

- Je te le mettrai, c'est pas grave.

Lily se déshabilla et mit difficilement son bas de maillot. Je le rajustai correctement puis lui fis enfiler son haut. Je lui mis de la crème solaire puis se fût mon tour. Nous passâmes dans ma chambre récupérer une serviette pour moi ainsi que mes Ray-Ban. J'enlevai ma robe mais m'entourai de ma serviette. Je me chaussai de tongs et nous pûmes enfin nous diriger vers la piscine. On prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage où se trouvait la piscine en plein air.

- Regardes, on a la piscine pour toutes les deux, il n'y a personne !

- Trop bien ! s'émerveilla la petite fille.

J'étalai nos deux serviettes sur la plage en bois qui entourait la piscine et j'entrepris de gonfler les brassards de Lily. La petite fille, assise en tailleur sur sa serviette me regardait attentivement. Une fois les brassards gonflés, je les mis aux bras de Lily et c'est main dans la main, que l'on se dirigea vers l'entrée de la piscine où j'avais pied. J'entrai la première, l'eau m'arrivait à la taille, et j'aidai Lily à me rejoindre. La petite fille tapait l'eau avec ses petites mains et me dit:

- Regarde 'Mily, je fais des vagues !

- Wahou ! fis-je, prenant un air impressionné. Tu me montres comment tu nages ?

Lily essaya de faire la brasse, ses bras et ses jambes produisant le mouvement d'une grenouille. Je la félicitai et l'encourageai à continuer à nager, restant à proximité malgré la présence de ses brassards. On resta une demi-heure dans la piscine et quand je vis les lèvres de Lily qui tournaient au violet, je mis fin à l'activité piscine. Je séchai Lily et nous restâmes un peu au soleil pour que nos cheveux daignent sécher. Je redescendis au premier étage où se trouvait mon loft, tenant Lily d'un bras, les serviettes de l'autre. Dans la salle de bain, on se rhabilla et mit nos maillots et nos serviettes à sécher. Lily bailla, la main devant la bouche et je me dis qu'une petite sieste lui serait profitable.

- Que dirais-tu de faire des cookies et d'aller faire une sieste pendant qu'ils cuisent ?

- Oui, moi j'adore les cookies ! me dit-elle en prononçant le "s".

J'asseyais Lily sur une chaise près du plan de travail pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il s'y passait et participer. Je pris un grand bol et y ajoutai les ingrédients en suivant la recette. Je fis en sorte que Lily m'aide pour le maximum de chose et pour finir, je lui tendis le sachet de pépites de chocolat spéciales cookies qu'elle versa avec fierté dans le bol devant elle. Je pris des emporte-pièces en forme de cœurs et d'étoiles, et Lily et moi formèrent de nombreux cookies.

Je mis le four à préchauffer et annonçai à la petite fille que c'était l'heure d'une petite sieste. Je lui donnai sa peluche de Winnie l'ourson, et on rejoignit la chambre d'ami. Je déshabillai Lily qui était fatiguée, et la laissait en culotte ce qui serait plus confortable qu'en tenue quotidienne pour dormir. J'installai la petite fille dans le grand lit deux places de la chambre, lui remis bien la couette sur elle et je lui fis un bisou et un câlin avant de la laisser s'endormir.

Je retournai à la cuisine, enfournai les cookies au four et entrepris de ranger un peu l'appartement. Je commençai par nettoyer le plan de travail où nous avions cuisiné. Je rangeai ensuite le salon où trainait mes affaires, par ci, par là puis je refaisais le sac de Lily avec sa serviette et son maillot à présent secs, et le posai dans l'entrée pour ne pas que David parte sans. Je passai enfin la serpillère dans le salon puis dans la cuisine, sortant au passage, les cookies du four qui étaient maintenant cuits. En attendant que ça sèche, je pris un livre dans ma bibliothèque et m'assis confortablement dans le canapé.

J'avais déjà lu une cinquantaine de pages quand Lily apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, enroulée dans le drap, son Winnie à la main. Elle s'approcha de moi, et je la pris sur mes genoux.

- Bien dormi Lily ?

- Oui, le lit était géant comme ça, mima-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras. Huumm, ça sent bon! dit-elle en respirant fort par le nez.

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Je passai dans la chambre d'amis récupérer les habits de la petite fille et l'habillai. Puis nous nous installâmes à table et Lily dévora tout de suite 2 cookies. Je lui servis un verre de limonade et me pris un Coke Diet. La petite fille me racontait qu'il y a très très longtemps, elle était allé au zoo avec son papa et qu'elle avait vu des "popotames" et qu'elle voulait absolument y retourner avec moi. Lily me racontait qu'elle faisait de la pâte à sel à son école quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit retentir.

- C'est papa ? me demanda la petite fille tandis que l'on se dirigeait toutes les deux vers la porte d'entrée.

Je regardai par le judas pour vérifier que c'était bien David et ouvris la porte.

- Coucou les filles !

Je l'invitai à entrer et refermai la porte.

- Je te sers quelque chose à boire David ?

- Tu aurais une bière?

- Bien sûr, je vais te chercher ça à la cuisine, vas t'assoir sur le canapé avec Lily.

Je revins au salon et souris en voyant la petite fille collée à son papa, lui racontant sa journée en babillant. Je déposai la bière sur la table basse, devant David et ramassai Winnie resté sur la table basse quand Lily et moi étions allées manger. Je le mis dans le sac de Lily rejoignant la serviette, le maillot et les brassards. Je m'assis à côté de la petite fille et de son père.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? m'a demandé David.

- Parfait, ta fille est très sage, le rassurai-je.

- Bon, ça va alors.

Il caressa le bout du nez de sa fille et but une gorgée de bière.

Et n'oublie pas que tu es la bienvenue à la maison, on est toujours ravis de te voir avec Lily.

- C'est gentil David.

- Papa, papa? Est-ce qu'on pourra aller au zoo avec 'Mily un jour?

- Si Emily est d'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis ma princesse.

- Oui, 'Mily a dit qu'elle veut bien venir avec moi au zoo voir des popotames! répondit la fillette en me souriant.

J'approuvai en hochant la tête vers David.

- Bon, et bien on se fera ça très prochainement alors. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet après-midi, j'aurais du être là.

Et bien, David était définitivement un ami attentif et attentioné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va mieux, on a passe une bonne après-midi avec Lily même si ta présence aurait été sympathique, le rassurai-je sincère. Tu as passé un bon moment avec Karen?

- Mouaif, c'était sympa mais elle a passé son temps à me poser des questions sur toi. Elle est pire que Booth quand il s'agit d'enquêter sur des femmes que je côtoies! J'ai beau lui répéter que j'aime juste passer du temps avec une très bonne amie avec qui je travaille, y'a rien à faire!

Je souris, flattée du compliment de David.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera, lui dis-je gentiment.

- J'espère. Allez, on y va ma princesse, on va pas déranger plus longtemps!

Lily fit une moue triste.

- Tu reverras Emily bientôt ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'approuvai en hochant la tête et en faisant un sourire à la Lily.

David se leva, récupéra le petit sac de sa fille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Lily sur ses talons.

David me rapprocha de lui, sa main dans mon dos et déposa un baiser sur ma joue en me soufflant dans l'oreille:

- Merci, et désolé.

Il retira enfin sa main de mon dos et je pus lui faire un bisou sur la joue et ajouter:

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Bisous 'Mily! clama la petite fille en levant les bras.

Je la pris et lui fis un gros bisou après qu'elle m'en ait fait un. Je la reposai au sol et elle prit tranquillement la main de son papa

Ils partirent ensuite en me souriant et me faisant des signes de la main, me laissant seule dans cet appartement devenue bien triste et silencieux. Je finis ma soirée sur le canapé, me goinfrant de cookie et de coca, oubliant toute la fatigue de la vieille devant un Harry Potter. Je reçu un sms de David. "T'es un amour. Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit princesse." Quel homme ce David. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un tel ami. Le mot "ami" résonna dans ma tête tandis que je lui répondais. Je m'endormis tout de suite après dans mon canapé comme un gros bébé après une histoire.

* * *

N'hésitez pas, laissez-nous vos impressions! Reviews, reviews, reviews! A la semaine prochaine les Loulous! Gros Bisous!


	10. Chapter 9

**NdA:** _Coucou les amis! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour une raison de cohérence dans nos idées, nous ne respecterons pas les dates réelles à laquelle à commencé le tournage de Bones en vrai. Twitter n'existait pas au début de la série, ni l'iPhone avec l'appareil photo devant. Ayant 14 ans pour ma part, mes souvenirs sont vagues quant à ce qui existait ou non en 2005, étant encore une petite fille qui en avait pas grand chose à faire de l'électronique notamment, ahah! On espère que la suite vous plaira! _

**Low-BB: **On est ravie que ça te plaise! En espérant ne jamais te décevoir par la suite! Patience, patience, pour l'évolution! :) Gros Bisous Miss'!

**Castle-BB156-Bones: **Oui, David est tellement adorable! Oh oui, nous aussi on voudrait bien que le vrai David t'entende! Et voilà la suite ;) Ahaha! Bisous, bisous!

**Ashley Ali: **Et bien voilà, on a enfin reçu tes deux reviews! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment par rapport aux deux chapitres! C'est très gentil, ça fait toujours très plaisir! Gros Bisous!

**marine: **Ça nous fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes la Fiction! Ça nous encourage à poursuivre! Merci! Bisous!

**Guest: **Ahah! Pour l'instant ils sont seulement des amis... A voir pour la suite, les prochains chapitres vont le diront! C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review, ça nous montre qu'on est lu! Bisous!

**PoyPoy: **Wahou. Alors tes reviews franchement ça nous booste juste à mort pour écrire! Que des compliments, ça nous touche vraiment! Mais le jour où quelques choses ne te plaît pas n'hésite pas à nous en faire part ;) J'espère que ton Brevet s'est bien passé, moi ça allait, mes brevets blancs étaient bien plus compliqués! Pour Anaïs aussi, ça s'est bien passé normalement! :) Mille mercis encore pour tout! Ca met juste du baume au coeur de lire tout ça! Espérons que la suite te satisfaite! Gros Bisous! A la prochaine review, ahah! :D

**Mava: **Mdr', ravie que la fiction te plaise, c'est cool de te retrouver ici! Elle est là, la petite suite que tu voulais tant! Bisous bisous!

_Voilà, en espérant vivement que nous ait transmis toutes les reviews parce que la dernière fois, c'était vraiment pas fameux... Si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter via nos Twitter ou notre Page Facebook pour nous le dire, leur liens sont sur notre profil! Merci à tous pour les reviews! La suite est là!_

* * *

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, mais une chose était sûre, c'était bien trop tôt pour ce lundi matin où une journée de travail m'attendait. J'éteignis en grognant mon réveil qui était à l'origine de ce réveil brutal. 6:00. Je me rappelai enfin de l'heure à laquelle je commençai quand j'aperçus l'heure sur mon réveil. Pas le temps de traîner, je filai avaler un café et une pomme et j'étais déjà de retour dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Un jean, un T-Shirt et des Vans, une tenue confortable pour une longue journée. Petit saut à la salle de bain pour me maquiller et paraître réveillée hop, j'étais au volant direction les studios.

Quand j'arrivai dans le studio après les quelques contrôles de sécurité et le temps de me garer sur ma place réservée, je m'aperçus que j'étais la première actrice à être arrivée! Bingo, j'étais enfin arrivée en avance pour une fois. Je fis un détour par ma loge pour y déposer mon sac et boire un coup. La chaleur m'avait donné soif. Profitant de mon avance, je pus tranquillement me diriger vers le coin Make-Up.

Ana m'attendait déjà. J'admirai silencieusement la ponctualité de ma maquilleuse, investie et agréable, elle était vraiment top dans son travail.

- Oh, Emily! Ça va?

- Mieux que vendredi et toi alors? Bon week end?

- Oui super. Tu peux t'asseoir, m'indiqua-t-elle en faisant un signe vers la chaise marquée de mon nom.

Je m'assis et attendis que la routine Make-Up commence. Ana avait pour consigne de ne pas énormément me maquiller, mon personnage étant plutôt naturel. La coiffure c'était autre chose, mes cheveux avaient ondulé pendant la nuit et je ressemblait à un mouton. Ana commença donc un quart d'heure de maquillage plus tard, à me les plaquer avec les fers à lisser.

Je vis rentrer une Michaela splendide et toujours aussi pleine d'énergie en face de moi. Elle s'approcha tout sourire vers moi, et après m'avoir enlacé amicalement, elle me demanda si ça allait mieux.

- Bien mieux, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi?

- Bon ça va alors! Week End tranquille, pas mal de repos c'était chouette. Tu as fait quoi du coup?

Elle prit la chaise marquée "Michaela Conlin" qui était encore pliée, et s'installa à côté de moi tandis que sa maquilleuse arrivait au même moment.

- Rien de spécial. Lily a passé la journée avec moi samedi et j'ai passé ma journée de dimanche à faire le ménage et dormir. Et toi?

Ignorant ma question, elle s'attarda plutôt sur ce que j'avais dit.

- Lily? Comme la fille de David? me demanda-t-elle son sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Oui, la fille de David, mais te fais pas d'idée, David n'était pas là, lui, répondis-je gentiment en appuyant sur le "lui".

- C'est bien dommage ma chérie.

- Il était même avec Karen.

- C'est qui elle? demanda-t-elle accompagné d'une grimace.

- Sa co-pi-ne. Désolée Michaela, lui répondis-je en rigolant

- Pffff. C'est même plus drôle s'il te laisse juste sa fille, il aurait pu rester.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec Lily.

- Heureusement que c'est une gentille fille, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Elle est vraiment adorable.

Ana avait fini de me lisser les cheveux et elle me mit de la laque pour faire tenir la coiffure le plus longtemps possible. La journée de tournage commençait par une scène avec TJ et quand j'arrivai dans la partie du studio côté Jefferson j'aperçus les caméramans déjà installé dans le labo de notre cher Hodgins, mais pas de TJ en vue pour le moment. Je papotai tranquillement avec Jonathan Adams, c'était un homme sage tout comme son personnage et il était un peu le "papa" de toute l'équipe. Le docteur Goodman était celui qui remontait les bretelles quand l'équipe faisait n'importe quoi, celui à qui on cachait certains agissements parce qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, mais quelqu'un au grand cœur aimant avec toutes les fouines. Jonh me contait le récit de ses nombreux voyages, et moi, je l'écoutais subjuguée. TJ s'approcha de nous et nous lança une blague bien à lui. J'appréciais l'humour de TJ, même si parfois il disait des trucs qui étaient sans queue ni tête, ses blagues bien que des fois pourries étaient toujours drôle.

Nous avions déjà tissé pas mal de lien entre les comédiens et nous pouvions donc passer plusieurs lourdes journées ensemble sans se prendre la tête, dans une bonne ambiance et nous nous soutenions mutuellement. Par réflexe peut-être, je regardai mon téléphone , et j'avais un message de David. Il était 8 heures et il me disait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller et me vantait les bienfaits de son lit douillet. Je l'imaginais même sourire très largement en m'envoyant ce message, s'amusant sur son téléphone, traînant sur son Twitter à la recherche d'une blague à faire à ses fans. David ne commençait qu'à 10 heures, quel chanceux alors!

Je vis arriver TJ habillé de sa blouse et nous pouvions commencer. Les vrais scientifiques nous ont expliquer toutes nos répliques ainsi que leurs prononciations. J'étais encore plus admirative envers les scientifiques ! D'une part parce que mon personnage en est une, mais aussi parce que les insectes et les fleurs ont des noms abominables à prononcer : sarcophaga carnaria, fernaldia pandurata...

Ca y est, on avait commencé. Les doigts de TJ filaient sur le clavier de l'ordinateur comme un professionnel, sur un écran vert, tout en débitant son texte de façon naturelle et à une vitesse folle ! Avec Eric, ils sont capables de dire un maximum de texte en un minimum de temps. J'en serai incapable. Eric disait que c'était la clé pour retenir l'attention dans des moments où le spectateur pourrait relâcher son attention. D'après lui, si l'on disait un texte ennuyeux avec un débit lent, on risquait de perdre le spectateur alors que si on le disait rapidement, il s'accrochait pour comprendre. Drôle de théorie, mais enfin, pourquoi pas.

Vint vite la pause de 10 heures après un tournage quelque peu acharné en début de matinée. Nous étions dans un coin du studio où étaient installés un petit buffet pour la pause déjeuner. Je pris un café et retournai vers Eric et Michaela. Eric était probablement en train de finir une de ses inlassables anecdotes drôles puisque Michaela éclata de rire. Cette femme avait vraiment un rire superbe. Je me demandai si c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle attirait autant les hommes. Quand elle m'aperçut arriver, elle me lança:

- Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour se remettre d'aplomb, accompagné d'un mouvement de la main qui tenait sa propre tasse et un grand sourire.

J'ajoutai finalement son sourire à ses nombreux atouts. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à en faire des semblables.

- C'est clair, ça aide surtout à te tenir debout! lui répondis-je tentant un sourire à mon tour.

Nous avions finalement enchaîné la conversation sur la suite de la matinée. Eric finissait dans 1 heure alors que Michaela et moi travaillions encore jusqu'à 18 heures.

Je bavardai encore tranquillement avec Eric et Michaela quand je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos. On chuchota dans mon oreille:

- Salut toi.

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de David et ne pus retenir un sourire. Je me retournai et aperçus David qui portait Lily dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans mon dos et me déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Quand il retira sa main de mon dos et effleura mon bras, je frissonnai. Voulant me persuader que ce frisson était dû à la température des studios, je vérifiai quand même que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Lily était blottie dans les bras de son père, certainement effrayée par tant de monde.

- Regarde qui est là! lui dit David avec entrain.

La petite fille releva le menton qu'elle avait enfoui dans le cou de son père et me regarda avec de grands yeux excités.

- 'Mily! clama aussitôt la fillette.

Elle leva les bras vers moi signe qu'elle souhaiter que je la prenne. David me tendit sa fille en souriant. Lily s'accrocha à moi, ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Après un câlin avec la petite fille, je la calai sur ma hanche et elle se cacha des deux regards interrogateurs en se blottissant contre moi.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, plaisanta Michaela. Elle est adorable ta fille David!

- C'est gentil. C'est un amour, approuva David en souriant.

La pause allait se terminer et David disparu avec sa fille afin qu'il se prépare. Il en revint quinze minutes plus tard: costard, cravate, boucle de ceinture spécifique et chaussettes délirantes. Il avait du gel dans les cheveux, et un jeton de poker dans la poche.

Direction la Bonesroom, où Brennan et Booth devaient discuter de la victime, un garçon malentendant retrouvé pendu dans son école. David laissa Lily avec Michaela et John, ce dernier essayait de la faire rire. TJ s'approcha de la petite fille et lui fit un tour de magie, une fleur ressortait de ses couettes, elle lui fit un regard étonnée mais il perdit son attention quand David entama son speech. Lily était émerveillée par ce qui se déroulait devant ses petits yeux, elle en avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Quand Michaela regarda la fille du séduisant Monsieur Boreanaz, elle tomba sous le charme ''Regardez-moi cette petite, elle est chou-mignonne !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

Quand nous eûmes fini avec cette scène, le papa poule se dirigea vers sa princesse et la prit dans les bras pour ensuite partir vers le prochain lieu de tournage.

Eric et moi étions en train de tourner une scène dans le bureau de Brennan. La scène était assez longue et demandait beaucoup de concentration par rapport aux nombreux termes scientifiques à prononcer. A notre deuxième essai, mon regard dévia d'Eric pour se retrouver sur David et Lily, ils me faisaient des grands gestes apparentés à des ''coucous'', j'essayais désespérément ne pas en tenir compte mais mon regard était comme attiré vers la famille et à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur eux, mon sourire s'élargissait. Leur mode opératoire avait vite évolué, ils faisaient maintenant des grimaces derrière la vitre du bureau, David écrasant son nez contre la vitre et Lily avec son front et ses mains collées sur le verre avec un sourire béat. Je ne sais pas si le but était de me faire rire, j'ai essayé de retenir un éclat de rire mais c'était impossible devant le père et la fille avec de telles têtes. Eric ne compris pas pourquoi je riais mais les caméramans oui et l'un d'eux tourna sa caméra vers les deux comiques derrière la vitre. Voilà une scène qui allait probablement finir dans le bêtisier! Quand je pus m'arrêter de rire et que David fut reparti avec Lily, on put finalement finir la scène.

Dès que j'eus fini, je fis un détour par ma loge et avalai d'un trait une mini canette de Coke Diet prise dans le mini frigo. Je cherchai ensuite David dans le studio. Il était en pause, donc il devait être dans la salle de repos, à côté de celle où est le buffet. Bonne déduction puisque j'aperçus David et sa fille en entrant dans la pièce.

- Vous avez fini de faire des bêtises ? dis-je pour entamer la conversation, lui donnant une tape amicale sur le torse.

- Quoi? Nous? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! me dit-il, un air de chien battu sur le visage dans le but de paraître totalement innocent.

- C'est ça oui! Et toi mademoiselle, tu aides papa à m'embêter? demandai-je gentiment à la petite fille entreprenant une bataille de chatouilles avec elle.

- Ah! Je crains les chatouillis! clama-t-elle en rigolant.

Je la libérai enfin et ajoutai:

- C'est moi qui ai gagné cette bataille alors princesse!

Je me relevai au niveau de David qui me regardait en souriant.

- Il faut qu'on prenne une photo, toi et moi, pour mon Twitter, expliqua-t-il ponctuant sa phrase par un clin d'œil et un geste de la main qui tenait son iPhone.

- Je suis pas très photo, répliquai-je.

- Il va bien le falloir, mes abonnés demandent une photo avec ma partenaire! Ils ont vu la bande d'annonce pour le pilote et veulent nous voir tous les deux sur mon Twitter.

- Mouais, répondis-je pas vraiment convaincue.

- Si si, allez viens là, me dit-il son iPhone en mode photo qui reflétait son beau visage et m'attirant contre lui.

- Moi au'chi je veux faire une photo! intervint alors Lily.

- Viens là princesse, lui dis-je, la prenant dans mes bras.

David éloigna son iPhone pour qu'on apparaisse tous et s'exclama:

- Souriez tous le monde!

Il prit près de 4 photos de nous 3, dont une où il nous avait demandé de faire une grimace comme lui. Il me dit qu'il avait mis la photo sur son Twitter et sur son autre application, appliquant des termes pour moi inconnu puisque je ne connaissais pas ces applications.

La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement. De plus de la bonne ambiance qui régnait naturellement sur le plateau, nous avions aujourd'hui le rire magique d'un enfant. Autant dire que beaucoup d'entre nous avions un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

A peine avais-je passé le pas de la porte que mon téléphone fixe était en train de sonner. C'était ma sœur. Je pris le combiné et décrochai.

- Zooey, comment tu vas ?

- Et toi ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, la taquinai-je.

- Toi non plus, très chère sœur.

- Fatiguée, mais contente.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre David et toi pour que tu sois ''fatiguée mais heureuse'' ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Zooey, non il ne s'est rien passé. Lily a passé la journée sur le plateau. Elle est tellement mignonne.

- Dis donc toi, si David a le droit d'amener sa fille, tu as le droit d'amener ta sœur !

- Ahah. Je doute que ça marche comme ça, tu sais.

- Allez Emily ! Je veux le rencontrer ! T'imagines, tu bosses tous les jours avec un sexy boy, ça vaut le coup d'œil ! Je vais être triste si tu dis non...

J'imaginai très bien la tête de chien battu qu'elle devait faire de l'autre côté du combiné.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu le verras, un jour.

- Tu crois que je peux me faire passer pour un livreur de pizza et lui demander un autographe ?

- Ce ne serait pas très professionnel. Mais quoiqu'un jour, un policier à vélo l'a arrêter pour le lui en demander un.

- J'ai jeté un œil sur ton cast, tu sais que tu travaille avec des grands ! TJ Thyne a fait pleins d'apparitions dans plusieurs séries et Eric Millegan est plutôt du genre à faire des comédies musicales.

La conversation avait duré pas mal de temps puisque Zooey avait "une tonne de chose à me raconter", m'avait-elle dit. La soirée à la maison passa rapidement, n'ayant pas nécessairement envie de faire grand chose. Je m'étais fait à manger avant d'aller lire un peu, sous la couette. La fatigue vint rapidement et j'éteignis la lumière pour dormir.

Les yeux fermés, allongée sur mon lit, je pensai à tous ce qui m'était arrivé ces dernières semaines. L'appel de la FOX pour un casting, la rencontre avec les producteur de la série, celle avec David, ses confessions, la rencontre avec les autres acteurs, aussi gentils les uns que les autres, soit dit en passant. Je repensai aux conversations avec ma soeur, elle me demandait sans cesse de lui faire rencontrer David, parce que selon elle, lorsqu'on travaille avec une star comme lui, il faut en faire profiter sa petite soeur. Elle avait toujours était comme ça, c'est Zooey, une grande âme d'enfant, elle aura toujours le mot pour rire, mais sait être sérieuse quand le moment s'impose. C'était un de ses traits de caractère que je lui enviai. Je pensai enfin à Cary, il fallait vraiment que l'on aménage nos emplois du temps pour se voir plus souvent. Puis mes pensées dérivèrent sur Lily, puis sur David. Et c'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis profondément.

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Dites-nous tout! Laissez des reviews, c'est le mieux pour nous inciter à écrire! Bisous les Loulous! Et MERCI de nous lire!_


	11. Chapitre 10

**NdA:**_ Coucou tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre et les réponses aux reviews! Pour ceux qui ont reçu leurs résultats aux examens, on espère qu'ils sont bons pour vous! Nous espérons également que la suite vous plaira! Enjoy! _

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** On est contente que la présence de Lily ait donné un côté "cute"! :D Tu vas peut être bien aimé ce chapitre alors! Bisous! Voilà la suite ;)

**lavicalinaezza:** On l'imagine parfaitement faire le pitre comme ça pendant le tournage! A quand le rapprochement? Patience, patience, ahah!

**lyla grint**_**:** _Ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs! On est très contente que la fiction te plaise! En espérant que les suites te plaisent tout autant! :)

**Mava:** Tu as tenu jusqu'aujourd'hui pour la suite de la Fic'! Ahaha! On est heureuses de te retrouver parmi les lecteurs!

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne compte pas s'arrêter pour l'instant tant qu'on a des lecteurs comme vous! Ahah!

**PoyPoy:** Ah bah c'est pire que ça, tes reviews, on les "surkiffe" comme tu dis si bien! :D C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu dis! Voilà la suite que nous t'avons concoctée en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Bisous la miss'! :)

**Low-BB: **C'est bon pour vous en effet! Enfin, on verra ce que ça donne! :P Voilà la suite!

**Laureen:** Wow, contente que tu ais accroché avec notre Fic'! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu nous lises et que tu laisses des reviews! Merci pour les compliments! Gros Bisous!

**Ashley Ali: **Heureuses qu'il t'ait plu! Tu verras bien pour le rapprochement, ahaha! Merci pour tout, pour la review et les compliments! Bisous!

* * *

Aujourd'hui on était samedi et j'étais en train de me préparer pour aller pique-niquer dans un parc. Oui, c'était l'idée de David et elle ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Il m'avait appelée la veille me proposant de manger avec sa fille et lui aujourd'hui ajoutant à la fin qu'il y aurait Karen. David avait eu l'air contrarié quand il avait abordé la présence de sa petite amie. Enfin, peu importe. J'étais maintenant en train de choisir de quoi m'habiller pour partir rejoindre les Boreanaz. J'enfilai un jean, un T-Shirt et une paire de Converse. Je passai à la salle de bain et après avoir préparé plein de choses à manger, je descendis enfin de chez moi. 10 minutes de voiture plus tard, je me trouvais dans le fameux parc que Lily aimait tant. J'aperçu David qui me faisait de grands signes et Lily se mît à courir vers moi.

- 'Mily ! s'exclama-t-elle

Je calai correctement mon sac avec les affaires sur mon épaule sachant que la fillette allait vouloir que je lui fasse un câlin.

- Coucou ma belle ! lui dis-je quand elle était arrivée à ma hauteur.

Elle leva les bras vers moi et je l'attrapai pour la porter et faire un gros câlin. Après cette étreinte la petite fille commença à babiller mille et une chose tandis que je rejoignais son père et Karen.

- Tu as vu 'Mily c'est le parc où je t'ai dit que moi je aimais jouer! Et tu sais quoi? Et bien j'ai fait de la balaçoire tout à l'heure!

- Tu as fait de la balançoire ma Chérie? Wahou! On ira en refaire si tu veux après!

- Oh oui 'Mily! Moi ze veux jouer avec toi!

- Mais oui ma bichette, on va jouer toutes les deux.

J'arrivai enfin à hauteur de David et Karen et je pus enfin analyser la jeune femme. Elle était blonde, les yeux verts, un peu plus petite que moi et avait un beau physique. C'est David qui s'approcha de moi en premier et qui me fit la bise. Bizarrement, il ne passa pas sa main dans mon dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et j'imaginais qu'il voulait éviter une dispute avec sa petite amie si elle était jalouse. Même si ce simple geste d'attention me manquait, je voulais éviter à tout prix une dispute pouvant faire de la peine à David. Karen s'approcha et se présenta en souriant:

- Karen.

- Emily, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même.

Elle essayait de paraître polie et avenante, mais elle était un peu moins ''ravie'' qu'elle le disait.

- Et si nous allions nous trouver un endroit sympa où se poser ? proposa David.

- Excellente idée, acquiesçai-je.

Nous avions étendu la nappe à l'ombre du pied d'un arbre et nous nous étions assis à chaque coin. Je sortis tout ce que j'avais préparé pour le pique-nique et je vis David sourire à la vue de tant de légumes.

- Eh! Ne te moque pas toi! lui dis-je en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

- Je ne me moque pas, je me demandai juste comment tu faisais pour manger que de ça, me répondit-il gentiment en souriant.

- Il y a beaucoup de variante pour cuisiner les légumes tu sais, et puis je cuisine beaucoup d'autre chose que tu ne dois pas manger souvent. Je te ferais goûter ça!

Il fit une grimace pour montrer qu'il n'était pas convaincu et certainement pour me taquiner.

- Tu verras je te dis, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça bon.

Je me rappelai de la présence de Karen qui analysait notre débat depuis tout à l'heure. Lily profita de cette interruption de la conversation pour venir vers moi. Elle s'assit entre mes jambes, pliées en tailleur. C'est Karen qui réengagea la conversation pendant que David sortait des sandwishs de son sac.

- Alors comme ça, on vous voit bientôt à la télé tous les deux? me demanda-t-elle en regardant successivement David puis moi.

- Oui! Le pilote est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Pour moi c'est la première fois que j'ai un grand rôle comme ça mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour David. Lui c'est déjà un grand acteur !

Je le vis lever les yeux aux ciels gentiment avant d'ajouter:

- N'importe quoi Emily, répondit-il en me tapant doucement l'épaule.

Je pris un bout de carotte que je trempai dans une sauce faite maison et la mangeai.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est vrai! me défendis-je en plaisantant. Ca va faire tout drôle de me voir à la télé, je n'ai pas du tout cette habitude contrairement à d'autres acteurs du cast'!

- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien tous les deux.

Lily leva la tête vers moi et demanda:

- 'Mily, moi je veux manger comme toi les carottes là chil'te'plait!

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ma chérie. Mais tiens, goûte.

Je pris un bâtonnet de carotte que je trempai dans la sauce béarnaise avant de lui donner. Elle le mit à la bouche et croqua dedans. Elle me regarda en souriant:

- M'mm, moi je aime 'Mily!

Je souris à la petite puce en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et vous alors, que faites-vous dans la vie? demandai-je à Karen qui observait la scène entre Lily et moi un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis journaliste.

- Reporter?

- Non je fais de la presse écrite, c'est un peu moins contraignant quand même, me dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est vrai qu'être reporter ne doit pas être toujours très simple à gérer!

Nous avions continué à manger tranquillement: la famille Boreanaz avec leur sandwish au saucisson et moi et ma salade de pâtes avec mes crudités. J'observai discrètement Karen. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Comme son petit ami. C'est comme toujours Lily qui interrompu mes pensées. Elle me regarda gentiment et me proposa un bout de son sandwish au "chauchisson".

- Non merci mon cœur, tu sais, je ne mange pas de viande moi, ni de poisson, lui expliquai-je tranquillement.

Elle me regarda étonnée, avant de d'ajouter:

- Oh, je suis désolée 'Mily, je te donnera' un bout de sandwish à la tomate et au fromage la prochaine fois!

Je souris aux idées de la petite fille, si innocente.

- C'est gentil ma puce!

Lily finit son sandwish et on mangea le dessert. David avait fait un gâteau au chocolat que j'étais en train de manger.

- Il est délicieux David ton gâteau, le complimentai-je.

- C'est gentil Emily, mais je suis sûr que mes talents de cuisinier ne dépassent en aucun cas les tiens!

Je souris au compliment et finissais mon gâteau tandis que David lançait un nouveau sujet de conversation:

- Alors, tu es toujours en contact avec Spiderman ?

- Je n'étais que la réceptionniste, je n'ai jamais étais en contact avec Reeve, le producteur.

- Il t'a pas demandé ton numéro? me demanda-t-il faussement offensé.

- Et sinon, tu sais ce que la prod' a prévu pour la première ?

Je changeai de sujet comme je savais si bien le faire.

- Je ne sais pas. Un dîner j'espère ! dit-il enthousiaste.

- De toute façon, tant qu'il y a de la nourriture ça te vas, intervint Karen avant de lui placer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lily qui était toujours sur moi commença à s'agiter un peu, elle se tourna vers moi et demanda:

- Tu viens jouer avec moi 'Mily là bas?! en pointant l'aire de jeu où se trouvait le toboggan et les balançoires.

- Emily veut peut être rester ici ma Puce, intervint David qui ne voulait pas que je me force à y aller.

- Ça me dérange pas David, bien au contraire! C'est parti princesse! dis-je à la petite fille en la prenant par la main.

Nous nous éloignions vers le coin de jeu dans le parc. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec Lily dans ce tas d'enfants, n'étant pas tellement habituée à m'occuper d'enfant de son âge. Je la suivis et elle alla du côté des balançoires. Elle attrapa une balançoire et essaya de monter dessus.

- Regarde 'Mily, celle-là c'est ma préférée parce que c'est un chat et moi je aime beaucoup les chats!

En effet, le fauteuil pour s'asseoir de la balançoire était décorée d'un chat. Je l'aidai enfin à monter parce qu'elle avait un peu de mal.

- Tu peux me pousser s'il te plaît 'Mily?

- Bien sûr ma beauté.

Je pris la balançoire derrière et poussai la petite fille pas trop fort pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. A chaque nouvelle poussée, Lily riait. Le rire d'un enfant est vraiment la plus belle chose qui existe et mon instinct maternel fit surface. Après le tour de balançoire, Lily voulu aller au toboggan et je lui expliquai que je ne pouvais pas monter avec elle parce que j'étais bien trop grande. Après une mine de chien battue, elle était quand même allé dans la structure et me faisait de grands signes pour me faire coucou et venait me voir sur mon banc de temps à autre.

A un moment alors que je regardai Lily grimper les marches qui menaient au toboggan, David s'était penché, les mains sur mes épaules et ses lèvres à mon oreille. ''On va y aller'' m'avait-il murmuré.

Je sursautai avant de tourner la tête vers lui mais, gênée par la proximité, je me levai.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Je jetai un œil vers l'endroit où nous étions installés pour manger et pus voir Karen en train de ranger le Pique-Nique.

- Lily, on s'en va ma puce! dis-je à la petite fille qui était toujours dans la structure de jeu.

- J'arrive 'Mily! me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le toboggan.

Quand ce fut le tour de Lily de descendre du toboggan, je me mis en bas et la réceptionnai.

- Youhou 'Mily, tu m'as attrapée! me dit-elle toute contente.

Je rejoignis David resté à côté du banc qui nous regardait en souriant. Quand j'arrivai à son niveau, Lily dans les bras, il tapa dans ses mains et lança:

- C'est parti les amis! accompagné d'une mimique bien à lui.

Je rangeai tout ce que j'avais sorti pour manger et les mis en vrac dans mon sac. Le tri serait fait à la maison. On rejoignit les voitures je dis au revoir à tout le monde.

- Au revoir Karen, à bientôt! dis-je à la jeune femme en lui faisant la bise.

David s'approcha ensuite de moi:

- Nous on se voit lundi, me dit-il en me tendant une main pour que je tape dedans. Je répondis à son "tchek" et il attrapa ma main, me rapprochant de lui pour enfin me faire la bise.

J'attrapai Lily pour lui dire au revoir.

- Au revoir ma Puce!

Elle se blotti contre moi, serrant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Quand elle releva la tête, je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Moi je veux pas que tu partes 'Mily, dit-elle dans un sanglot avant d'enfouir une nouvelle fois sa tête dans mon cou.

Je regardai David ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à la petite fille mais il m'encouragea du regard.

- On se voit très bientôt ma chérie, je te promets. Tu viendras nous voir au travail Papa et moi comme la dernière fois, d'accord mon cœur?

Elle releva la tête et acquiesça.

- Allez, sèche moi ces larmes et fais moi un beau sourire avant de partir.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et me regarda en souriant. Je la serai contre moi et lui fis un gros bisou avant de la déposer dans les bras de son père.

La famille Boreanaz repartit vers leur voiture et David se tourna une dernière fois vers moi, grand sourire et pouce en l'air pour montrer que j'avais géré. Je lui répondis d'un signe de la main et m'engouffrai dans ma voiture. Je repensai en conduisant à cette journée au parc: à David, à Lily. A Karen. La jeune femme avait tellement de chance. Je repensai à Lily et sa joie de vivre malgré la perte de sa maman. Ce serait certainement une femme forte. Cette petite fille mettait tellement de baume au cœur dans nos vies.

* * *

_Donnez-nous vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous les loulous, à la semaine prochaine!_


	12. Chapter 11

**NdA:** _Bonjour à tout le monde ! Cette semaine était placée sous le signe des résultats ! :P Nous espérons que vous ayez tous réussi vos examens (afin de pouvoir fêter ça). :D Voici le nouveau chapitre ainsi que les réponses des reviews qui nous font toujours aussi plaisir ! _

**Eva :** Nous sommes ravies qu'elle te plaise ! :) Nous travaillons beaucoup pour que ça colle à la réalité !:P Merci de nous suivre, c'est vraiment encourageant !

**Ale2695 :** Thanks for your review! I don't know if a reply in english is better for you? Your french is good! When Demily will be together? Maybe soon... :)

**Ashley Ali :** Nous pensons tous qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'en aille :P Aaaah David ! On l'imagine être comme ça, toujours avec son beau sourire *.*

**Maeva :** Tout le monde à le droit à la détente :) Ahah, Karen dans le rôle de la méchante ? A voir !;)

**Laureen :** On dit que pour avoir une relation avec un parent célibataire faut avoir l'enfant dans la poche... :P Bisous

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Karen, Karen.. Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour où l'autre elle finira par comprendre que sa place n'est pas aux côtés du sexy David :P Tu remarques tous les détails ! Ahah ! C'est vrai, en même temps, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble :)

**lavicalinaezza :** Un environnement extérieur au travail, ça crée plus de lien entre les personnages. Et quoi de mieux qu'une journée magnifique au parc pour cela ? :)

**angy : **Angy ! Ca nous fait plaisir que tu nous lise, et que tu aimes ! :D C'est grâce aux lecteurs qu'on continue à écrire, il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de voir qu'on apprécie notre travail. Bisou à toi

* * *

Depuis ce pique-nique avec Emily, David avait vu que Karen réfléchissait beaucoup. Elle était silencieuse, pas comme d'habitude. C'était dimanche matin près de 9 heures et une chaleur étouffante se faisait déjà ressentir. David était sur son transat en osier sur sa terrasse avec une bière lorsque sa petite amie s'assied près de lui.

- Je pense que je l'aime bien, commença-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Emily, fit-elle comme une évidence.

- J'en suis ravi, elle t'apprécie aussi, tu sais.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Bien sur.

- Quand ça ?

Elle était étonnée, cela n'en faisait nul doute.

- Elle m'a envoyé un message hier soir. Elle a dit qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment et qu'on devrait refaire quelque chose.

- Qui te dis qu'elle n'a pas dit ça par politesse ?

- Ce n'est pas son genre, Karen.

- Tu la connais depuis quoi, quelques semaines...

- On passe 15 heures par jours ensemble, je pense que je la connais suffisamment pour dire qu'elle t'apprécie et qu'elle ne dit pas ça juste pour faire bonne impression.

- D'accord, je disais ça seulement comme ça, pas la peine de t'énerver !

Karen s'était sentie offensée par la tirade de David.

- Je m'énerve pas, je suis tout à fait calme; et il finit d'un trait le fond de sa bière.

David se leva de son transat alors que Karen y était toujours, il retira son t-shirt qu'il envoya sur l'accoudoir et plongea net dans la piscine. Il fit quelques longueurs en crawl. Karen ne le rejoignit pas pour autant mais alla quand même s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. David s'approcha de sa petite amie et cette dernière plaça ses mains sur ses épaules musclés et dorées par le soleil. Lui, attrapa Karen par le bassin et la fit basculer dans l'eau toute habillée. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise suivit d'un regard meurtrier envers son enfantin compagnon. Elle se rapprocha de lui et David l'embrassa tendrement.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Et puis avec cette chaleur, il faut se mouiller !

- Essayes de te rattraper... lui dit-elle avant de replacer doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant.

C'est à ce moment que Lily avait choisi d'apparaître sur la terrasse, décoiffée, déchaussée, les yeux encore collés ?, et son doudou qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses petits bras. Elle est allée se recoucher sur un des transats le doudou collé sur le visage. Son père monta les marches de la piscine afin de dire bonjour à sa fille.

- Tu es encore fatiguée, princesse ?

- M'mmm oui.

- On va préparer ton petit déjeuner? lui dit-il en la prenant dans les bras.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de la poser contre l'épaule de son père.

Karen arrivait peu après dans la cuisine, changée et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle annonça qu'elle allait se promener. Et elle s'en alla le long de la rivière pendant que Lily mangeait avec appétit. Pendant que la petite fille dévorait sa gaufre au Nutella, David reçu un message. C'était Emily qui souhaitait un bon Week End et demandait des nouvelles. David ne fut pas étonner de ce message sans but précis. Ils avaient l'habitude de se parler par message quand ils ne travaillaient pas. C'est en souriant qu'il répondit à Emily et il rajouta à la fin du message "Gros bisous de Lily pour 'Mily!", dictée par une Lily très sérieuse qui avait bien réfléchi au message.

Il était environ onze heures quand Karen rentra, David l'accueillit et lui dit qu'il avait réservé le restaurant pour midi et demie.

A midi dix, tout le monde était prêt, ils partirent donc en voiture en direction de L'Espadon, un restaurant au bord d'un lac. Ils avaient une table près de la fenêtre. Lily avait pris un steak/frite alors que Karen avait commandé un gratin de courgette avec des tomates farcies, David, lui, s'était pris des frites avec un steak tartare. En dessert, c'était mousse au chocolat pour Lily et Karen et tarte à la fraise pour l'homme de la maison. Il y avait une femme qui jouait de la harpe et un homme distribuant des roses aux femmes, c'était plus un restaurant romantique que familial.

Une fois le repas terminé, toute la famille partit faire un tour autour du lac, l'air était plus frais donc moins étouffant. Lily aperçut des bateaux un peu plus loin, elle demanda alors à son père si ils pouvaient y aller. Ce dernier regarda sa compagne pour voir si un tour en bateau lui ferait plaisir, et fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Karen.

- On va y aller ! dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Ouaiiiiis ! C'est trop cool ! On pourra y aller avec 'Mily aussi ?

- Ça, ça ne dépend pas de moi, princesse. Là, on y va avec Karen, et on va bien s'amuser, encore plus qu'au restaurant.

- Les olives dans le nez au restaurant, c'était pas drôle , papa... dit la petite presque désespérée.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, c'était super drôle ! C'était la blague du siècle.

- C'est quoi un siècle ? demanda-t-elle innocente.

- Un siècle ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Hum... C'est cent ans. Toi, tu as quatre ans, et bien quand tu auras cent ans...

- Je serais vieille !

- ... Oui, tu seras vieille, mais tu auras aussi un siècle.

- Et toi, tu as combien de siècles ?

- Moi ?! Il rit. J'ai pas encore cent ans, je n'en ai que quarante, Lily.

- Aaaaaaaaah !

Karen glissa sa main dans celle de son petit ami, amusée par la remarque de la petite fille. Une fois arrivée sur le ponton, la fillette était toute excitée à l'idée de monter sur le bateau, David paya les entrées, 6 dollars pour les adultes et seulement 3 pour les moins de dix ans. Ils sont allés "s'assir" au fond du bateau comme l'a dit Lily et ils étaient enfin parti à la découverte du lac.

C'était une nouvelle expérience magique pour elle, les cheveux dans le vent et les yeux écarquillés.

Ils étaient passés dans une grotte éclairée par des lumières à l'intérieur, il y avait aussi des puits de lumières, et une genre de plage, ensuite, ils s'étaient approchés d'Aqualand puis avaient continué le tour dans une marina pleine de yachts ou de club de jet ski.

Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés sur la terre ferme, Lily avait un petit creux, son père analysa le paysage avant de voir un camion rose bonbon qui vendait des glaces. C'est d'un pas pressé que le père et la fille partirent en direction de ce camion, laissant Karen arriver à son rythme.

Lily, qui adorait le chocolat prit une glace dans un cornet, David était beaucoup plus gourmand, il avait donc prit deux boucle pêche melba et fraise dans un cornet tandis que sa petite amie avait demandé seulement une boule à la fraise dans un pot.

- Pourquoi tu prends pas un cornet ? demanda Lily à Karen.

- Je n'aime pas trop la pâte du cornet, et toi, pourquoi tu as pris un cornet ? répondit-elle, ravie que la petite fille entame une conversation, ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas.

- Papa dit qu'il y a plus à manger !

- Ahah, il est gourmand ton père, hein ?

- Il mangerait un éléphant, il m'a dit !

- Mange ta glace, princesse. Ça coule sur le côté.

Tout tranquillement, ils retournaient sur le parking, mangeant leur glace le visage de Lily plein de chocolat. David et Karen marchaient main dans la main, pensant à leur après-midi.

A peine arrivé à la maison, Lily était déjà en train de prendre son bain. Les jouets flottaient dans la baignoire. La petite fille arrosait son père. Il ne ressortait jamais sec de la salle de bain.

La petite fille était désormais sur le canapé devant la télé avec son Winnie, elle était fatiguée et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir sous les voix de Michey, Donald et tout ses amis.

David éteignit donc la télévision avant de prendre sa fille dans les bras pour aller la coucher dans son lit, elle serait mieux installée. Il la borda et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et d'éteindre la lumière. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il posa sur la table deux verres ballon. Il alla ensuite chercher un vin rouge. Il était en train de verser le vin dans les verres quand Karen l'entoura de ses bras et posa la tête sur le dos de David.

- Du vin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, Lily c'est endormie. Suis-moi.

Il lui tendit un verre, prit le sien ainsi que la bouteille et parti sur la terrasse qu'il traversa. Il déposa son verre et la bouteille sur le rebord de la piscine et descendit dans la piscine, Karen fit de même.

- Trinquons Karen.

- A cette belle journée.

- Tchin.

Chacun bu un peu de ce rouge breuvage. Puis David s'approcha de Karen, et l'embrassa. Le soleil se cachait petit à petit et les spots s'allumaient autour de la piscine et dans le jardin ce qui créait une ambiance romantique. Les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux et plus charnels. Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que Lily apparu dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée toute trempée, les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur et en pleurs. David sorti de la piscine précipitamment et prit sa fille dans ses bras dans le but de la calmer. Il lui parlait calmement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer, il lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

- On était tous à l'école, même toi et 'Mily et Karen et maman. Et après l'école était toute orange, il y avait le feu, alors tout le monde est sortie mais Winnie est resté dedans. Et tu y es allé et t'es revenu tout noir et la sorcière elle est arrivée et elle a prit maman et maman elle chantait...

- Hey, c'est fini princesse, d'accord ? Viens avec moi, je vais te donner à boire.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

David changea Lily ainsi que les draps et lui passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour la rafraîchir pendant que Karen refermait la baie vitrée et rangeait les verres et la bouteille. La soirée prit fin et toute la famille était allée se coucher. Lily dans le lit de son papa, collée à lui, avec Karen à côté.

* * *

_Nous espérons que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances ! :) Donnez-nous votre avis dans une petite review ! Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! :P_


	13. Chapter 12

**NdA:** _Coucou tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, on espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira! Bisous! :)_

**Laureen**: On est contente que ça te plaise autant! Je suis contente de t'avoir proposé de la lire et que tu nous suives comme ça, t'es adorable! (#E) On espère te compter parmi nos lecteurs encore très très longtemps! Nous espérons que le chapitre suivant te plaise autant que le précédant! Gros Bisous ma Laureen!

**Eva:** Merci pour tous ces compliments! Anaïs a pas mal géré ouais! :D Lily est là pour ruiner l'ambiance romantique, mouahahaha. Merci pour les "super écrivaines" mais on peut en dire autant de toi... Alors bon! :) Gros Bisous bibichou!

**Maeva:** On verra bien ce qu'il s'en suit entre les deux! Heureusement que Lily a un super papa pour la sauver de ses cauchemars! Bisous! Merci pour tes reviews ;)

**Lenaoar:** Merci beaucoup! On est contente que tu la trouves bien! On espère vraiment te retrouver parmi nos lecteurs! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review!

**PoyPoy:** Ah merci pour ta review qui nous met toujours de bonne humeur! Peut être que tu n'en as pas laissé ou sinon on ne l'a pas reçu la review sur le dernier chapitre ;) Wahou, "mega super", tu mets la barre très haute, on espère que celui-ci te plairas tout autant! Gros Bisous! À ta prochaine review ;D

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! On est super contente que ça te plaise! On espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre! Bisous bisous Miss'!

**lavicalinaezza:** Avec un peu de patience tu auras peut être ce que tu espère à la place de Karen... :) Bisous!

* * *

Le dimanche était passé à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais appelé ma sœur avec qui j'avais discuté une bonne demi-heure de tout et de rien, appréciant la bonne humeur de ma petite Zooey. J'avais ensuite passé deux heures au téléphone avec Cary, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on avait pas autant discuté et ça m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Finalement, c'était enfin le grand jour, celui de ma première grande apparition à la télé. Le premier épisode Bones allait être diffusé. Hart avait prévu que tout le Cast' se réunisse en cette occasion pour manger et regarder l'épisode tous ensemble. Il avait également transformé ce lundi en jour de repos en précisant que ça gâcherait ce merveilleux jour de travailler.

Quand j'avais allumé mon téléphone la matin après ma grasse matinée, 5 messages étaient apparus. Tous pour me parler du Pilote. Il y en avait un de mon père, un de Zooey, un de Cary et un de Kristen, mon agent, qui me disaient qu'ils étaient fiers de moi et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience de me voir dans la nouvelle série. Je répondis, touchée par toute l'attention qui m'était accordée. Le dernier provenait de David qui disait: "Prête pour te voir sur petit écran? J'attends ça avec impatience! Lily vient avec moi ce soir, elle m'a supplié pour venir et j'ai cédé ;) Bisous, à tout à l'heure!". J'adorais recevoir des messages de David de bon matin, ça me mettait de bonne humeur. Je lui répondis: "Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore, on verra bien ce soir! C'est super si Lily vient :) Des bisous!".

En début de soirée, je me préparai. J'enfilai une robe bleu turquoise à rayure que j'avais achetée pour l'occasion dans l'après midi. Je prévu de mettre des escarpins de la même couleur que je posai dans l'entrée. A la salle de bain, je me fis un chignon et laissai retomber quelques mèches devant pour faire beau. Je laquai enfin le tout pour que ça tienne. Je me maquillai légèrement avec du mascara et du phare à paupière et regardai enfin le résultat, plutôt satisfaite.

Quand j'arrivai dans le studio de Bones où allait se dérouler la soirée, je vis en premier Michaela. Elle était de dos et discutait avec TJ. Enfin, je déduis que c'était lui à la vue des cheveux bouclés que je vis puisqu'il était de dos. Michaela m'aperçut tandis que je me rapprochai d'eux.

- Emily! Ça va? me demanda Michaela en m'enlançant.

Je répondis à son étreinte.

- Ça va, ça va et toi?

- Je suis surexcitée tu peux pas savoir!

Je souris à la réaction de mon amie. Je me tournai vers TJ qui nous observait.

- Toi je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi excité que nous, ce n'est pas ton premier rôle à la télé!

- Oh si je suis impatient de voir ça, c'est la première fois que je suis un acteur principal d'une série, j'ai hâte!

Nous avions continué de bavarder tranquillement, j'avais vu passer Eric et Jonathan, ils nous avaient fait signes de loin mais allait apparemment à l'autre bout du studio. Je me demandai où Hart avait fait installé tout pour la soirée. Il m'avait parlé d'un écran plat, d'un buffet pour manger et de plusieurs canapé qui seraient posés devant la télé mais je me demandai comment ça allait donner dans le studio.

- 'MILY! entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Je me retournai et pus voir Lily, bras grands ouverts qui courrait vers moi.

J'attrapai la petite fille par la taille et la serrai dans mes bras.

- Coucou toi! Lançai-je en souriant à Lily, ses beaux yeux bleus grand ouverts sûrement dû à son excitation d'être ici.

David s'approcha de nous, il passa une main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et me fit la bise.

- Ça va? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Super bien puisque je vous vois tous les deux. Et tous le reste du Cast' bien sûr, ajoutai-je en pensant à mes super collègues de travail ou plutôt mes amis désormais.

- T'es adorable, répondit David en souriant. Tu vois Lily que tu allais la voir bientôt Emily, je te l'avais dit! dit-il à sa fille.

- Oui papa, mais moi je trouve quand même que c'était de beaucoup que j'ai pas vu 'Mily!

- Elle ne peut plus se passer de toi, commenta Michaela à côté de moi, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Je lui souris en retour et elle craquait à nouveau sur la petite fille "tellement mignonne" qu'était Lily.

David tint à ce que je l'accompagne à sa loge et qu'on aille ensemble voir où avait été installé l'écran plat et le buffet. Je rentrai donc une nouvelle fois dans sa loge que j'avais visité à plusieurs reprises déjà. Elle était à son image: des logos des Flyers étaient collés à de nombreux endroits, une crosse de Hockey ornait le mur et des photos de Lily était posée sur la table basse et encadrée au mur. Quand je posai Lily par terre, je m'aperçus de ce qu'elle portait: une robe rose avec une tresse et une couronne de fleur.

- Wahou tu es magnifique ma Puce!

- Merchi' 'Mily! répondit-elle toute souriante.

David déposa ses affaires et on ressortit enfin. Dès qu'on avait commencé à marcher pour trouver la salle aménagée pour la soirée, David avait passé une main dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui et Lily tenait ma main de l'autre côté. On avait croisé Hart qui nous avait indiqué que c'était la plateforme qui avait été aménagée et qu'on pouvait y aller. Pendant qu'on marchait, David se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota:

- Tu es magnifique Emily.

Flattée et gênée par ce compliment auquel je ne m'attendais pas, je répondis dans son oreille:

- Je peux en dire autant pour toi.

David avait souri certainement tout aussi flatté que moi. On se retrouva enfin devant la plateforme. J'étais impressionnée: des gros canapés, un écran plat et des buffets pleins de nourriture avaient remplacé les caméras, les ordinateurs de tournage et les tables mortuaires.

- Wow. C'est impressionnant! lachai-je époustouflée.

- T'as vu ça ma princesse? demanda David à sa fille.

- Y'a plein de trucs à manger! Tu crois qu'il y aura des frites?!

- Je sais pas du tout ma Chérie.

D'en haut, j'aperçu une partie du cast' et des auteurs qui était déjà en train de se servir. On descendit rejoindre tout le monde. En fait quand l'on fut en bas je m'aperçus que toutes les personnes qui avait été conviées étaient là: TJ, Michaela, Eric, Jonathan, Hart, Stephen, Kathy, Ian et Barry. Je me servis à manger tandis que David remplissait l'assiette de sa fille de l'autre côté. Il y avait déjà du monde qui s'était servi et mangeait à présent, mais je préférais en fait attendre Lily et David pour manger. Quand David eut fini de se servir, je le rejoignis et nous étions allé nous asseoir dans le canapé central, en face de la télé, qu'on nous avait laissé. Lily était installée sur les genoux de son père et j'étais assise juste à côté d'eux.

L'épisode commença un moment plus tard, tout le monde était très impatient de voir ça. C'était une drôle de sensation que de se voir à la télé. Tout le monde rigola quand Angela interprétée par Michaela montra ses sous-vêtements à un agent de l'aéroport pour obtenir des renseignements. David cachait les yeux de Lily lorsque qu'il y avait des ossements et elle se laissait faire écoutant les consignes de son papa. Nous en étions à la scène où Brennan explose la télé de son ex petit copain avec une batte de Baseball. Des rires se sont levé dans le studio et les commentaires ont fusé comme ''Aaah, quelle femme !'' ou bien ''Home ruuuun !''.

- Beh dis donc, je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de muscles là dedans, me dit David en tâtant mon bras.

- Je me suis fais mal à l'épaule à force de frapper, répondis-je en riant.

À la moitié de l'épisode David prit une photo de la télé pour la poster sur Twitter.

- Regarde ça! me dit-il en me montrant ce qu'il allait poster.

Il me rapprocha de lui en même temps.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce réseau social David tu le sais, expliquai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, je t'aiderai, c'est promis.

Après cet échange je repris le cours de l'épisode, calant ma tête sur l'épaule de David. Je sentais son parfum, j'étais bien. Il ne repoussa pas mon geste, au contraire, son bras derrière mon dos vint mieux me placer contre lui.

Quand nos personnages furent très proches pendant la scène au stand de tir, Michaela nous regarda et me fit un clin d'œil soutenu auquel je répondis par des yeux levés vers le ciel et un sourire malgré tout car elle me faisait bien rire avec ses idées malicieuses.

- Vous allez vous faire un bisou?! demanda Lily en pointant l'écran.

Je laissai David répondre à sa fille.

- Non, princesse.

- Et pouquoi'?

Les questions de la petite fille étaient difficiles à résoudre et je me rendis compte encore une fois à quel point David était génial avec elle.

- Parce que les personnages ne sont pas amoureux ma puce.

Elle releva la tête vers nous:

- Et vous, vous allez vous faire un bisou? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Non ma puce.

- Vous ne vous aimez pas?

- Je suis avec Karen ma chérie, tu le sais.

- Oui... soupira-t-elle. Mais quand même!

- Mais j'aime quand même beaucoup Emily, c'est une très très bonne amie, ne t'inquiète pas princesse.

Je souris à ce que venait de dire David, très contente de cela.

David me lança des compliments à de multiples reprises durant l'épisode, animant ses propos d'un mouvement de sa main dans mon dos ou de sourires. Lily approuvait ce que disait son père et acquiesçait aussi les compliments que je faisais sur David.

À la fin de l'épisode, tout le monde était satisfait de notre travail et on se félicitait. Michaela vint même me faire une accolade amicale et j'allai finalement claquer un bisou sur la joue de David en lui lançant: "Félicitation!". Il m'enlaça et me félicita pour tout.

C'est Lily qui nous interrompu.

- Bravo Papa, bravo 'Mily, vous êtes les meilleurs! lança-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je souris. Cette petite était vraiment formidable.

- Merci ma puce, t'es adorable. Viens-là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se serra contre moi.

- Bon je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour cette demoiselle, annonça David.

- Non c'est bon papa, moi je va rester encore avec 'Mily! Ch'il te plaît! Un tout petit peu. Au moins je lui montre les photos de quand on a fait la balade en bateau!

- Je sais pas si...

- Allez papa ch'il te plaît, ch'il te plaît!

- Bon ça va, juste un moment. Je vais te chercher l'iPad.

- Merci Papou!

Je regardai David s'éloigner vers sa loge et j'allai m'asseoir sur un des canapés avec Lily.

- Alors c'est quoi cette balade en bateau?

- Et beh en fait, on a fait du bateau et même qu'on a mangé une glace aussi!

- Wow. C'est super!

David revint, sa tablette en main, il avait également récupéré toutes leurs affaires à lui et à Lily.

- Voilà princesse, dit David en tendant la tablette à Lily.

- Merci, merci!

Elle déverrouilla l'iPad et appuya sur l'application des photos. Je m'aperçus que Lily savait certainement mieux se servir de cette tablette que moi et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris? demanda David qui n'avait pas loupé l'expression de mon visage qui avait changée.

- Ta fille sait mieux se servir de l'iPad que moi! expliquai-je en riant.

- C'est normal elle y joue tout le temps! Tu verras quand tu en utiliseras ça viendra tout seul!

Lily parcourait maintenant les photos de son petit doigt et elle trouva enfin celles qu'elle cherchait en miniatures et appuya dessus.

- Alors ça c'est moi, ça c'est moi avec papa, oh ça c'est moi avec ma glace, ça c'est encore mon papa: c'est le plus beau des papas regarde!

Je vis David sourire à l'innocence de sa fille. Sur la photo suivante, je vis Karen, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les bras autour du cou de David en train de sourire. Mon visage s'assombri mais je me remis à sourire aussitôt me demandant à quoi était dû ce changement d'humeur. À Karen?! _Non, n'importe quoi Emily._

Il n'y avait pas trop de photos ce qui nous permit de finir de les regarder rapidement. Il était temps pour Lily d'aller se coucher, la petite fille commençait à bailler et à se frotter les yeux.

- Allez, c'est l'heure! annonça David.

Il ramassa leurs affaires et se leva. Lily vint de blottir contre moi.

- On se voit bientôt 'Mily? Tu vas me manquer!

- Oui ma puce, on se voit très bientôt, c'est promis! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Je lui fis un gros bisou et la reposai au sol, elle se plaça à côté de son papa.

- Allez, on se voit demain au boulot ma belle!

Je souris au surnom par lequel m'avait appelé David, chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- Et encore félicitation Agent Booth! lui lançai-je pour plaisanter.

Il passa une main dans mon dos et me fit à son tour un bisou.

- Félicitation Docteur Brennan! Vous êtes une très bonne anthropologue!

Je ris aux bêtises de David comme d'habitude, et je le regardai partir avec Lily. Quand ils s'étaient un peu éloignés, ils s'étaient retournés pour me faire coucou, de grands sourires plaqués sur les visages.

Alors que je marchai dans le studio pour rejoindre ma voiture, mon téléphone sonna.

- Allô?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bonne dans les arts martiaux!

- Je sens que je vais avoir droit à toutes sortes de vannes sur mon nouveau rôle Cary, alors ne t'y mets pas toi aussi! expliquai-je à mon amie en riant.

- Et avec moi t'as pas fini d'en avoir, saches-le! Alors vous êtes proches aussi dans la série? C'te scène alors dans le stand de tir, c'est chaud!

- Quelle imagination ma chérie!

- T'as passé la soirée avec le reste du Cast'?

- Yep! On était seulement avec les acteurs principaux et les auteurs secondaires.

- Avec David, oulalalala. Il avait pas ramené sa copine j'espère?

La remarque de Cary me surpris moi-même. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment pensé qu'elle puisse venir.

- Non, elle n'était pas là, mais sa présence ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Elle devait travailler. Il y avait Lily par contre, tu sais la fille de David!

- Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas que tu mens. Ça t'aurait dérangé qu'elle vienne. Tu ne l'aurais pas montré mais ça ne t'aurais pas plu. Je te connais ma puce.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Il faut vraiment que je rencontre cette petite, tu m'en parles si souvent!

- Elle est parfaite.

- Bon, je te laisse ma chérie, tu dois avoir hâte de rentrer et Zooey doit être en train de râler en tombant sur ta messagerie.

Cary connaissait vraiment bien ma petite sœur.

- Et félicitations, t'étais grandiose Emily!

- Merci de m'avoir appelée! On se voit bientôt ma chérie. Gros bisous!

Je raccrochai et continuai à marcher en direction de ma voiture. Arrivée chez moi, à peine étais-je sortie de la voiture que mon téléphone sonna: Appel entrant, Zooey. Je répondis à ma sœur et nous avions parlé un bon bout de temps. Installée dans mon canapé, j'avais écouté Zooey me féliciter et parler de l'épisode de ce soir. J'étais contente de voir que ma fierté, ma petite soeur, était si heureuse pour moi. Une fois notre longue conversation finie, j'enfilai un short de pyjama et un T-Shirt trop grand et me plongeai sous mes couvertures. Exténuée par cette soirée, je m'endormi sans même lire le paquet de messages qui faisait clignoter mon BlackBerry.

* * *

_Merci de nous avoir lu! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Laissez-nous des reviews les loulous! Bisous! :D_


	14. Chapter 13

**NdA:**_Et voici le nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews encore, vous êtes adorables! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bisous!_

**lavicalinaezza:** On est contentes que l'idée qu'ils regardent le premier épisode tous ensemble t'ais plu! Ah oui, ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça avec David. En espérant que tu aimes l'idée développée dans ce chapitre-là aussi! Bisous!

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** Peut être bien qu'elle commence à être jalouse... A voir! :P Lily a toujours le petit truc qui va bien! Bisous, voilà la suite!

**marine:** Oh merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et tes compliments! Ça fait super plaisir de voir que tu l'apprécies autant! Désolées de ne pas avoir pu poste le chapitre en milieu de semaine comme tu l'avais gentiment demandé mais on a pas pu écrire un autre d'avance... :/ Une autre fois peut être! Voilà quand même la suite que tu attendais! Bisous!

**Laureen:** Ah c'est trop gentil! On est tellement contentes que tu nous lises en plus! :) Merci pour tous les compliments ma Laureen! BISOUS!

**Eva bibichou:** Ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche? Peut être bien! :P Merci pour tous les compliments Bibichou, ça nous touche beaucoup! Ahaha, #TeamAntiKaren? :D BISOUS BIBICHOU! Merci pour ton soutien! ** Merci de nous lire aussi!

**Maeva:** Ah, on se demande bien pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Karen nous aussi, mdr'! ;) J'espère que tu as tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a pas pu poster le chapitre avant, mais on a respecté notre délai du dimanche! Bisous et merci de nous suivre encore!

**Low-BB:** Et bien la suite est là aujourd'hui! :) Merci beaucoup, ça nous touche que tu aimes ce que l'on écrit! Gros Bisous Miss'!

* * *

Après le tournage et malgré ma fatigue, j'avais tout de même invité David à la maison boire un verre. En arrivant, j'étais tout de suite allée chercher deux bières au frigo. Alors que je décapsulais les bouteilles, j'entendis le bruit des touches d'un piano. Je m'approchai alors du salon avec les deux bières pour voir David assis à mon piano en train de composer la douce mélodie de Ode to Joy de Beethoven. J'ai posé les bouteilles sur la table basse pour écouter le morceau. Il a dû sentir que je m'approchais puisqu'il leva la tête sans pour autant arrêter de jouer. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, j'engageai la conversation.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

- Tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi, de mes talents cachés, me dit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Ah oui ? répondis-je sur le même ton. Donne-moi un exemple d'un de tes talents.

- Tu en veux un ?

- ... Hum hum.

Il se leva et je me retrouvai toute proche de lui.

- D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux bien te révéler ?...

- Tu as du mal à trouver ?

- Non. J'ai trouvé. Je cuisine assez bien.

- Je le sais, ça.

- Ah ouais ? Très bien. Trouvons autre chose...

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'approcher encore davantage, pourtant David le fit. Sa main gauche était sur ma hanche. Moi, j'avais les mains sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha pour goûter à mes lèvres. Il ne les survola qu'un seul instant la première fois, puis remontant sa main droite dans mes cheveux, il m'embrassa un peu plus. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis nos langues s'entremêler dans un ballet sensuel que je pris conscience de ce qui se passait. Ma conscience se tourna aussi vers David. Il était en couple. Je n'avais pas le droit. Déchirant cet instant de douceur, je le repoussais de mes mains le regardant dans les yeux.

- David... Non...

Il devait reprendre ses esprits puisqu'il ne me répondit pas de suite.

- Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prendre conscience ce qu'il se passait qu'il avait filé vers la porte d'entrée et il partit de chez moi.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui vienne gâcher de beaux moments? Et si il ne voulait plus me parler ? Et si ce moment d'égarement gâchait notre amitié? Je soupirai.

Je refermai le piano et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, une douche n'allait pas me faire du mal.

Le rideau d'eau chaude tombait sur mes épaules et ma tête mais mes muscles étaient toujours aussi tendus. Ma main vint se poser sur mes lèvres au moment où je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans mon salon et j'appuyais ma tête contre le mur. Une larme solitaire perla et je l'effaçai du revers de la main, pleine de rage.

Mon téléphone sonna mais je le laissais sonner, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Evidement qu'il me plaisait, comment peut-il en être autrement? Et c'était flatteur de penser que je puisse plaire à un homme comme lui, mais il avait quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas que Karen lui reproche quoique ce soit. Je coupais l'eau et m'enroulais dans une serviette puis je me glissais sous mes draps telle quelle en essayant de ne penser à rien. C'était facile à dire... Moins à faire dans un tel moment. Je revoyais sans cesse le moment où David était parti, sans vraiment s'expliquer. Je me posai mille et une question. Allait-il m'en vouloir? Notre relation serait-elle toujours la même à présent? Et Lily? À la pensée que je pouvais également perdre de vue la petite fille si David s'éloignait de moi, je fondis en larme, la tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps mes larmes avaient coulées mais les questions qui restaient sans réponse, me rongeaient. Mon téléphone portable sonna encore. Je pris quand même la peine de regarder qui appelait. Cary. J'hésitai à répondre... Et puis mince si il y a bien une personne qui pouvait m'aider, c'était bien elle. Je décrochai.

- Emily?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ma voix aurait trahi mes pleurs. Je reniflai, encore secouée de sanglots.

- Eh! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Réponds, t'es bien là, je t'entends ma chérie.

- Je... Je suis là Cary.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Ma chérie, je vais... Je vais me calmer et je te rappelle, ok?

- Ok. Fais vite, ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter longtemps.

- Je me... Dépêche, concluai-je enfin difficilement.

Je raccrochai, ne pouvant pas aligné un seul mot de plus. Je sortis de ma couette pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je jetai la serviette près du panier à linge, enfilai une nuisette restée dans la salle de bain et je me tournai vers le miroir. Mon mascara avait coulé, mes yeux étaient rouge et mes pommettes aussi. Je me démaquillai et me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage pour me détendre. Je retournai dans mon lit, mon BlackBerry en main qui affichait encore des messages non-lus. Il y avait Zooey qui prenait de mes nouvelles et Michaela qui voulait qu'on sorte un de ces soirs. Je n'avais pas le courage de répondre à ma sœur que j'allais bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas mais ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je décidai alors de rappeler directement Cary au lieu de me faire des nœuds dans le cerveau.

- Oui ma chérie, je t'écoute, raconte-moi tout, annonça-t-elle après avoir décroché.

- C'est... Compliqué.

- Comme?

- David et moi... je marquai une pause.

- David et toi... répéta-t-elle.

- On s'est embrassé. J'ai rompu le baiser, tu comprends, j'ai pensé à sa copine, il n'est pas célibataire... Et il est parti embarrassé de chez moi, sans explication, j'ai peur Cary.

- Peur de quoi ma puce?

- De perdre l'amitié que j'entretenais avec lui, cette relation spéciale, l'entente avec sa fille... Tout ça.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler? De lui envoyé un SMS? Je sais que c'est pas idéal pour une situation comme celle-là mais comme vous parlez beaucoup par texto...

- Je sais pas ma chérie, s'il me répond pas, je vais mourir d'angoisse pendant toute la nuit. Et puis demain, comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face?

Mes yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Chérie. Qui a fait le premier pas?

- Lui.

- Il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense qu'il s'en veut par rapport à sa copine. Mais il ne t'en voudra pas à toi, je suis sûre que vous allez retrouver votre amitié telle qu'elle l'était, il va juste falloir du temps.

- J'espère... Mais j'ai peur là.

- Allez, ne t'en fait pas Emily. Envoie-lui un texto, et dors. Repose-toi surtout. Et si ça va pas, tu m'appelles, je laisse mon téléphone allumé au cas où.

- Je vais voir. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, pour tout. Gros bisous.

- Allez, ne te prends pas la tête. Bisous ma puce.

Je raccrochai. Mon BlackBerry dans la main, j'hésitais. Lui envoyer un sms ou pas? "Mieux vaut regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose que regretter de ne l'avoir pas fait". Bien, cette citation que je me rappelai me dictait que je devais le faire. Je dévérouillai mon téléphone et me rendis dans les conversations. Celle avec David était dans les premières. Mes doigts tremblaient et mon téléphone aussi du coup.

"Je suis désolée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Bisous. Emily."

Je ne parlai pas explicitement au cas où Karen serait à côté de lui. Je relus à de multiples reprises le message, avant de l'envoyer, le cœur battant.

J'étais stressée au plus haut point. Je laissai mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit, le son des messages réglé à la puissance maximale et éteignis la lumière. J'espérai dormir mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyais David en train de m'embrasser, David partir de chez moi, David qui jouait du piano. Je ne sais pas combien de temps était passé pendant que je changeais de position pour tenter de m'endormir, pensais à David, à Lily, et je pleurais. Mais je fis un bond quand mon téléphone émit le bruit d'un message. Je me précipitai sur la table de nuit et mon cœur rata un battement quand je lu "David" sur l'écran du téléphone. J'ouvris le message.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolée Emily. Tout est de ma faute. Bonne nuit. Bisous." Bien. Il m'avait répondu. Mais étais-je satisfaite de sa réponse? Non. Étais-je toujours inquiète? Oui. Je jetai mon téléphone à l'autre bout du lit, et je mis en boule. Je réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer demain quand j'allai le revoir, à ce baiser, à notre amitié. Après quelques larmes et une centaine de questions restées sans réponses, je m'endormis enfin.

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut très difficile. Premièrement, j'étais fatiguée et il était seulement 7h00 et deuxièmement, habituellement, l'idée de voir David au travail me réchauffait le cœur: aujourd'hui, il me le brisait. Je me levai difficilement de mon lit, et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine. Je n'avais pas mangé hier et même si je n'avais pas faim, je me forçai à avaler une pomme et un croissant pour éviter un malaise sur le tournage. Je glissai dans mon sac une barre de céréale et un donut pour tenir avant midi. À la salle de bain, je dus me passer de l'eau pendant un moment et mettre bien plus de fond de teint que d'habitude. Je mis également du mascara et du fard à paupière, et sur mes joues un tout petit peu de blush pour donner de la couleur à mon visage pâle en ce matin là. 30 minutes plus tard, après m'être coiffée, habillée, chaussée et avoir fait mon sac, j'étais enfin en voiture direction les studios. Dans le parking réservé aux acteurs et producteur de Bones, j'aperçu la voiture de David. Mon cœur se serra. Je me garai le plus loin possible de sa voiture, espérant l'éviter ainsi. Je rentrai dans le studio par la porte la plus près de ma loge. J'y déposai mes affaires , et me dirigeai tout de suite après vers la pièce make-up, scrutant les alentours pour ne pas me retrouver nez-à-nez avec David. Je fus soulagée en apercevant Ana seule dans la salle, qui devait m'attendre pour commencer.

- Bonjour Emily! Ça va? Tu as petite mine.

Mince. Le fond de teint et le blush jouaient mal leurs rôles.

- Salut Ana. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Et toi, ça va?

- Moi ça va. Dors plus la nuit, faut pas que tu t'épuises comme ça. Allez, assied-toi là! me dit-elle en pointant mon fauteuil du doigt.

La routine maquillage commença ainsi que la coiffure. Ana faisait ça super bien. Je me laissai faire appréciant ce moment avant le tournage. Mais ce moment de détente passa un peu trop vite à mon goût et il était déjà temps de rejoindre le plateau. Je regardai mon planning. Je tournerai ce matin une scène avec Eric et TJ plutôt longue et dure, puis deux autres avec David. L'après-midi, seulement une scène auprès de Michaela était prévue pour moi. La scène avec TJ et Eric se passa plutôt bien malgré ma fatigue. À la fin de la dernière prise, je me rappelai de la prochaine scène à tourner qui était avec David et je me liquéfiais à l'idée de l'approcher, lui parler, sentir son parfum. Je me dirigeai vers la partie du FBI à pieds pour me défouler, j'avais un peu d'avance. Le trajet me parut bien plus court qu'à l'ordinaire. David était déjà là. Vite Emily, trouve quelqu'un à qui parler! Hart, là. Tandis que je m'approchai de ma cible, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder David pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas vu mais la réponse fut rapide puisque directement je croisai son regard chocolat. Je détournai vite les yeux et fixai à présent Hart.

- Salut! lançai-je au producteur.

- Hey Emily. Ça va?

- Ça va, ça va!

- On va commencer maintenant je pense, il y a l'air d'avoir tout le monde.

Il se tourna pour vérifier ses propres dires.

- C'est bien ça, on est au complet! Allez, on peut commencer les gars! lança-t-il.

Quand le tournage commença, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas bégayer en parlant à David, j'étais morte de honte. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à moi. Pour éviter de penser, je me concentrai sur mes textes, imaginant un autre homme sa place. Cette astuce m'aida énormément pour enlever ma gêne. J'étais quand même assez dissipée et le tournage des deux scènes prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. À la fin, une fois "qu'il était redevenu David" et qu'il n'était plus Booth, le malaise revint. David me regardait mais moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de disparaître dans un trou. Je partis au pas de course vers ma loge pour me rhabiller avec mes propres habits. Alors que je me trouvais presque au niveau de ma loge, j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher au pas de course.

- Emily! Attend.

David. Que faire? Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir, je continuais juste à marcher aussi vite. Sa main m'attrapa le bras et il me retourna vers lui.

- Tu n'entends plus maintenant? me demanda-t-il, sa questions étant accompagnée d'un regard réprobateur.

- Si, répondis-je doucement.

- À propos d'hier soir... Je... commença-t-il.

Je fus mal-à-l'aise. Il regarda autour de nous pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Je n'aurais pas du. C'est de ma faute, rien que de ma faute. Un moment d'égarement. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, ok? Tu n'y es pour rien.

Avant de lui répondre, je détournai mon regard du sien.

- J'avais juste peur que l'on ne soit plus comme avant. Je veux dire toi et moi. C'est rare une amitié avec un homme aussi forte. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir voir Lily. De ne plus te voir toi en dehors du travail.

Une larme apparut au bord de mon œil et je la laissai couler, n'ayant pas le courage de retenir mes pleurs. David se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je n'avais pas envie de le repousser, je me laissai faire et me nichai ma tête au creux de son cou.

- Voilà, on est là Emily, chuchotât-il dans mon oreille. Comme avant.

Il me caressait le dos, de sa main, et me serrait contre-lui.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un homme lâche si je n'avoue pas à Karen ce qu'il s'est passé? me demanda-t-il dans l'oreille.

- T'es un homme bien David. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux.

- Je sais que si je lui avoue, je brise notre couple et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

Ma gorge se serra quand il aborda sa relation avec Karen, mais je me réconfortais dans l'idée que nous étions toujours aussi amis.

- J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu fais ce qui est bon pour les autres.

- Merci Emily, me dit-il doucement.

Il desserra ses bras autour de moi et je m'éloignai un peu de lui.

- On mange ensemble?

- Je me change et j'arrive, annonçai- je en pointant ma loge du doigt.

- Je t'attends là!

Je me dirigeai vers ma loge, imaginant David, derrière moi. En me changeant, je repensais à cette matinée chargée en émotion. Je ne me sentais pas pleinement satisfaite alors que ce que je redoutais ne s'était pas produit. Peut-être avais-je peur de vouloir garder mes distances avec lui? Que ce ne soit plus comme avant? Une chose est sûre, j'étais quand même libérée d'un poids.

* * *

_Laissez-nous vos avis! En espérant que vous avez aimé. Gros Bisous les loulous! _


	15. Chapter 14

**NdA:** _Coucou tout le monde! Encore une fois toutes vos reviews nous on fait super plaisir! Dans une heure on est dimanche alors voilà le nouveau chapitre! Gros bisous!_

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** Et non, ils ne peuvent pas, ahah! Merci pour tes reviews qui sont présentes sur tous les chapitres, c'est super gentil! :)

l**avicalinaezza:** On est contentes que ça t'ais plu et que ça ait donné l'effet voulu! On verra si la prochaine fois est la bonne! Bisous!

**Elsa l'Astronaute:** Wahou tout ça?! Merci infiniment! Patience, patience! ;) Oui, c'est certainement parce que c'est une Fic' que tu as du mal à les imaginer comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'on a changé toute leur vie, pour s'imaginer des choses différentes! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur le style d'écriture, ça nous touche beaucoup! :D Bisous!

**Eva bibichou:** Ah tu l'attendais celui-là de baiser? Et bien il était là, tadam bibichou! On aime beaucoup tes Hashtags! En espérant que tu trouves cette suite plus longue! BISOUS!

**PoyPoy:** Alors là... On ne sait pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitres! En tout cas on s'éclate bien à écrire cette fiction et on n'a pas programmé la fin encore, comme c'est notre première et qu'on aime les fictions un minimum longues, on ne pense pas qu'elle s'arrête très prochainement! ;) On est ravie que tu es aimé le chapitre! Bisous & merci pour tes reviews!

**Low-BB:** Et oui, le baiser! Il faut bien garder du suspens! Ahah! Chaud, chaud! Voilà la petite suite qu'on vous a concocté! Gros Bisous Miss'! :D

**Maeva:** On est contentes que tu adores toujours! C'est bien, tu ne t'arrêteras pas de nous lire tout de suite alors! Mdr' :) Je ne pense pas qu'il lui dise... Mais bon la suite de le dira! Bisous!

**Laureen:** On est d'accord avec toi, ça aurait été trop rapide tout de suite et trop évident! On verra avec un peu de temps... :) Merci de compter parmi nos lecteurs! Voici la suite! BISOUS!

**Ashley Ali:** Contentes que tu ais été surprise par cet événement! Wow! Ça nous touche, merci! :) Gros Bisous!

**Aurélie447: **Tiens, le chiffre que tu as choisi après ton nom m'étonne beaucoup ahah! Ou pas ;) Nous sommes super contentes que tu aimes ce que nous écrivons! Pas étonnant pour Karen mdr'! L'avenir te le dira! :) On espère te compter encore longtemps parmi nos lecteurs! Bisous!

* * *

Je m'étais changée dans ma loge, appréciant le confort de ma robe et de mes spartiates. Je sortis rejoindre David qui patientait sagement en jouant sur son iPhone. Je m'approchai de lui pour voir à quel jeu avait-il choisit pour m'attendre.

- Un jeu de Hockey, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne pas de toi ça, lui dis-je en donnant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi aussi! renchérit-il.

- On va manger au Dîner?

- Ça me va.

David vint placer sa main au bas de mon dos. Je le regardai surprise par son geste après le dérapage de la veille. Il du sentir mon regard étonné levé vers lui puisqu'il me regarda et resserra son bras autour de ma taille, probablement pour me rassurer.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de tweet par rapport au pilote, me dit-il en secouant son iPhone devant mes yeux.

- Comme?

- Comme des "Emily est très sexy."

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier avant de lever les yeux au ciel, en essayant de paraître exaspérée.

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de bons échos. Les gens aiment déjà le duo de Bones et Booth. C'est bon signe.

- C'est bien! Moi j'ai eu les félicitations de ma sœur, de mes parents et de nombreux de mes amis.

- Ils doivent être fières de toi. Je t'ai jamais demandé, tu as une sœur?

- Oui, Zooey. Ma petite sœur.

Je sortis mon BlackBerry et cherchai une photo de ma soeur. Je fus satisfaite quand je tombai sur une photo de Zooey prise il y a quelques mois. Je la montrai à David.

- Wow. Elle te ressemble beaucoup!

- Tu trouves?

- Ouais, elle est superbe.

- Elle veut que je l'amène aux studios pour qu'elle puisse te voir.

- Elle peut.

- On verra si elle est sage.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Et toi? Des frères, des sœurs?

- Deux sœurs.

Il sortit son iPhone et chercha lui aussi des photos de sa famille.

- Voilà, ici c'est Beth et là Bo.

- Elles habitent à Los Angeles?

- Bo habite à New York maintenant et Beth à Boston.

- C'est pas la porte à côté.

- C'est sûr, mais elles viennent régulièrement voir mes parents à Los Angeles donc je les vois pendant qu'elles sont chez eux.

Notre arrivée devant le restaurant interrompu notre discussion. David me tint la porte et je m'engouffrai dans le restaurant. Nous avions maintenant nos habitudes et le serveur connaissait notre coin préféré.

- Table 25? nous demanda-t-il.

- Table 25, acquiesça David.

Le serveur nous accompagna à la table en question et on s'installa. J'avais déjà choisi ce que j'allai commander et je regardai David, ses yeux rivés sur la page des Hamburgers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer. Il paraissait plus à l'aise que moi dans cette histoire. Parce que c'était un homme? Non, en fait, il devait être mal-à-l'aise mais le cachait mieux que moi. Il releva la tête vers moi, croisant mon regard.

- Je prends un Hamburger Paper, et toi?

- Salade du Jour.

David interpella un serveur qui prit notre commande et repartit.

- T'es bien pâle aujourd'hui, me dit David.

- C'est rien. Je dormirai mieux cette nuit.

Il dut comprendre que j'avais mal dormi à cause des événements de la veille et changea d'expression.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu t'appeler mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir hier. Et puis il y avait Karen. Et Lily.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je m'en veux par rapport à Karen, je m'en veux par rapport à toi. Je suis minable.

- Dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas prémédité ce qui allait se passer, tu ne le voulais pas. Et tu n'es pas un minable, tu t'en veux, alors qu'un gars minable n'aurais aucun remords.

- Ne me trouves pas d'excuses Emily, j'ai tout foiré... murmura-t-il.

Il détourna son regard du mien et fixa un point sur la table. Même si j'en souffrais moi aussi, je compatissais pour lui parce qu'il avait en plus Karen sur la conscience. C'était un homme bien, malgré son dérapage de la veille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, tu es super avec ta petite amie, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Tu te rends compte de ton erreur et c'est le principal.

- Merci. Pour tout, me dit-il en me regardant à nouveau.

- C'est normal.

Il me sourit et piqua une olive dans le bol que venait d'apporter le serveur.

- Comment va Lily?

- Elle va bien. Elle réclame "Mily" tout le temps, si tu savais!

- C'est vrai?!

- Absolument madame. Elle veut que 'Mily aille partout avec elle. À la piscine, au parc, en ville, à l'école. La dernière fois elle m'a même demandé que tu viennes avec moi la chercher à la maternelle le soir.

- Elle est adorable. Là tout de suite, je peux pas être partout, mais aller la chercher à l'école, sans soucis, tu me diras quand je pourrais t'y accompagner.

- Tu finis à quelle heure?

- Vers 15 heures à peu près.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir la chercher avec moi! Je finis à 16h30 et il faut récupérer Lily à 17h.

Je souris à l'idée de David, que je trouvais plutôt sympa.

- C'est bon pour moi! Tu passeras me prendre chez moi au passage?

- D'accord, ça marche.

Le serveur revint avec nos plats et on pus enfin manger. J'avais une faim de loup, n'ayant pas mangé la soirée de la veille. Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Nous avions animé nos conversations des dernières nouvelles de Lily, du tournage. La conversation s'était interrompue après une blague de David.

Le silence se faisait un peu pesant, je décidais alors de lui en demander plus sur sa famille.

- Parle-moi de tes sœurs.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

- Je sais pas, tu es complice avec elles ? Elles sont plus petites ?

- Et non, je suis le petit dernier. Elles me couvaient un peu parce que je suis le plus petit alors forcément... Elles étaient drôles avec moi, pleines d'idées farfelues. Un jour, quand Beth avait douze ans, on était à la ferme et elle voulait savoir si les poules savaient voler, alors elle en a prit une et elle l'a jetée du haut de la grange et elle a découvert qu'une poule ne pouvait pas voler.

- Et la fameuse poule, elle allait comment ?

- On a fait un poulet rôti avec. Elle était écrasée au sol.

- Oh, quelle horreur. Pauvre poule.

- C'est un mal pour un bien, ma Belle, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vous deviez bien vous amuser tous les trois.

- Assez oui, Beth est une casse-cou. Bo, elle par contre, c'est la peureuse de la famille.

- Ah bon? Comment ça?

- Elle a toujours aimé les chevaux, et papa en avait depuis qu'il était petit. Quand elle est montée dessus, elle a eu peur et le cheval l'a fait tomber. Du coup, elle n'est plus jamais remontée sur un cheval.

- Je la comprends! Elle n'a rien eu de grave ?

- Non, plus de peur que de mal.

Une fois la pause déjeuné terminée, j'avais du me changer et me faire re-maquiller pour la scène avec Michaela. J'avais beaucoup ri avec elle pendant le tournage et ça m'avait fait un bien fou de me changer les idées. Une fois la scène finie, j'avais papoter avec Michaela un moment et j'étais allée me rhabiller et récupérer mes affaires dans la loge un peu plus tard. Je me dirigeai enfin vers le parking où était garée ma voiture. Arrivée au Loft, je pris une bonne douche bien méritée et décidai de me détendre en attendant que David me récupère. J'attrapai mon BlackBerry et composai le numéro de Cary en me servant un Coca. Au moment où je m'affalai sur le canapé, ma meilleure amie décrocha.

- Hey ma Chérie.

- Hey Cary!

- Alors avec David aujourd'hui?

- Moins pire que ce que je n'avais imaginé.

- Mais encore? Accouche Emily!

Je souris à l'impatience de mon amie quand il était question d'hommes.

- On a parlé. Il fait tout pour que je me sente à l'aise. Je vais chercher sa fille avec lui tout à l'heure.

- Il reste avec sa copine?

- Évidemment.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé comme ça Cary tu sais.

- Ça aurait pu mieux se conclure mais ça prouve que c'est un gars bien.

- Ça en est un. Et je suis satisfaite comme ça.

J'avalai une gorgée de soda.

- Bon ça va alors, je suis soulagée pour toi!

- Fallait pas te faire de soucis ma puce. Comment va Peter et les enfants?

- Et bien ça va écoute, on se maintient, tout va bien.

- C'est le principal.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon: 16:20. Juste le temps de me remaquiller avant que David arrive.

- Je vais devoir te laisser ma Chérie, David va passer dans pas longtemps. Merci pour tout, t'es géniale.

- C'était juste normal. Gros bisous!

- Bisous.

Je raccrochai et direction la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans le miroir me satisfaisait plus que le matin même, j'avais repris des couleurs. J'optais pour un peu de mascara et un coup de blush. Des chaussures confortables. Vans? Non, avec ma tenue j'optais plutôt pour des Nike Blazer. J'attrapai un sac assorti à ma tenue et y mis toutes les choses indispensables. Carte bancaire, téléphone portable, papiers d'identité. Mon téléphone vibra alors qu'il était dans le sac.

- Oui David?

- Je suis en bas.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai, fermai mon appartement à clé et descendis les escaliers rapidement. Je vis directement la voiture de David et y entrai.

- Hey, merci de passer me prendre.

- Il y a pas de quoi Emily, c'est normal, dit-il en me regardant m'attacher. Allons-y.

- Pas trop dur cette fin de journée? Tu as tourné avec qui? demandai-je à David tandis qu'il démarrait.

- Je tournait avec TJ, puis ensuite une scène avec une actrice non-récurante qui jouait la mère d'une victime.

- Ça s'est bien passé?

- Tranquillement. Toi t'étais avec Michaela c'est ça?

- C'est ça. Tu m'espionnes en fait!

- Agent Seeley Booth pour vous servir, plaisanta-t-il. Non je m'intéresse simplement à ce que tu fais, c'est tout.

- C'est gentil. Demain on a pas mal de scènes tous les deux.

- Tant mieux, les scènes avec toi sont mes préférées.

Je souris. Définitivement, ce gars était adorable.

- C'est grâce à toi que c'est aussi agréable de travailler tous les deux. J'ai hâte de voir le bêtisier en tout cas.

- Oh moi aussi! J'espère qu'ils vont laisser la scène pendant laquelle ton téléphone a sonné et tu pensais que c'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me remémorai ce moment de solitude pendant lequel j'avais même demandé "S'il vous plaît, le téléphone. " avant de m'apercevoir que c'était le mien. Je me souvins aussi que David n'y était pas.

- Ne te moques pas, et puis comment tu sais ça toi?! demandai-je en tapant amicalement sa cuisse, attendant des explications.

- Ça a fait le tour des studios grâce à la prod. Ils ont beaucoup ri tu sais!

- Je ne manquerai pas de te parler de ta prochaine gaffe sur le tournage pendant des mois et des mois!

- Tu n'oserais pas, me défia-t-il avec tout de même un air de chien battu.

- Tu verras.

On arrivait bientôt devant l'école de Lily. Un grand portail blanc nous y donnait accès. J'observai les lieux, attentive, tandis que David pénétrait à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta quand une barrière de sécurité lui barra la route et tendit sa carte d'identité au garde devant. Il observa alternativement la photo de la carte d'identité de David et décida enfin que c'était bon. Le garde pointant son menton vers moi et David expliqua:

-Emily Deschanel, elle est avec moi.

L'agent hocha la tête et ouvrit la barrière.

- Et beh dis donc, c'est super sécurisé ici!

- Ils ont beaucoup d'enfants de personnes dites "importantes" parce que c'est très cher. Personnellement si Lily est ici c'est seulement pour la sécurité renforcée.

Le comportement protecteur de David pour sa fille me toucha encore. On se gara dans un parking en face d'un petit bâtiment moderne dont les fenêtres étaient décorées par des dessins d'enfants.

- Ça, c'est la classe de Lily expliqua David.

Il plaça son bras dans le bas de mon dos et me fit rentrer à l'intérieur. On entendait des bavardages d'enfants et David me dirigea vers le bruit qui provenait du bout du couloir. Les murs étaient ornés de porte-manteaux. On entra enfin dans la salle de classe. Une femme qui devait être la maîtresse surveillait les enfants, installée à côté de la porte pour, je le supposai, accueillir les parents et vérifier qui venaient chercher les petits. Elle nous dit bonjour et nous sourit gentiment.

- Lily! appela David en regardant sa fille.

La fillette se retourna vers nous et s'exclama:

- Papa! 'Mily!

Et elle vint vers nous en trottinant les bras ouverts. Son père se baissa et attrapa sa fille entre ses genoux.

- Je suis contente de te voir Papa d'amour! dit-elle à son père en le serrant contre elle et en lui faisant un bisou.

- Moi aussi ma princesse, moi aussi, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

David se redressa et Lily se tourna vers moi.

- 'Mily!

Elle tendit les bras vers moi pour que je la prenne. Je l'attrapai en dessous de bras et la calai sur la hanche. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de mon cou et se blottit contre moi.

- 'Mily! Tu m'as manqué encore beaucoup. C'est trop bien que tu es venue à mon école! Je t'aime trop!

Je fus surprise de ses derniers mots. Mais tellement touchée, heureuse et comblée. Cette petite fille était un trésors. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle et lui dis:

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce. Tellement.

Elle me sourit encore et posa sa tête contre la mienne.

- On récupère Lily, expliquai David à la maîtresse.

- D'accord. Merci David. À demain Lily! lança-t-elle à la petite fille dans mes bras.

- Au'revoir maîtresse, répondit Lily.

On sortit de la salle en refermant derrière nous. Lily pointa du doigt un porte manteau.

- C'est le mien, c'est le mien 'Mily.

Tandis que David récupérait le sac de Lily pendu dessus, la fillette m'expliquait l'histoire de son porte manteau.

- 'Mily c'est moi qui as marqué mon nom ici! dit-elle en pointant une étiquette où les lettres L,I,L, et Y s'alignaient vaguement.

- Bravo ma Chérie, tu écris bien ton nom, je suis fière de toi.

Elle sourit, satisfaite et pointant maintenant la girafe au dessus de son nom.

- Et ça, c'est mon animal! C'est une girafe, et quand on a pas le temps de écrire notre nom sur les fiches, on fait le tampon de notre n'animal! expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est chouette ça. Je trouve ton tampon super rigolo ma puce.

- Merci 'Mily!

Tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers la sortie tous les 3, on croisa une femme qui je le supposai était une maman d'élève. Elle s'approcha de nous.

- Bonjour David, bonjour Lily.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Bonjour.

- C'est Emily Deschanel, l'actrice qui joue avec moi, expliqua David.

- Ah mais oui bien sûr, je me disais bien que je vous avez déjà vu! J'ai vu que la bande d'annonce pour le moment, je n'ai pas pu le regarder le jour même mais je l'ai enregistré évidemment. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était ta petite amie! lança-t-elle à David.

Je fus gênée par sa remarque et heureusement, David répondit:

- Ma meilleure amie.

- Je t'avais jamais vu accompagné alors j'ai pensé d'abord à cette possibilité! Bon, allez, je vais file chercher Mattew. A bientôt!

Et elle disparu dans la salle de classe en un clin d'oeil. On retourna jusqu'à la voiture et je pus observer David à la tâche pour attacher sa fille dans le siège-auto. Il passa délicatement la ceinture et vérifia que c'était bien attaché avant de venir s'asseoir devant à mes côtés.

- Tu pourras me déposer s'il te plaît? demandai-je à l'égard de David.

- Évidemment.

- Oh non! 'Mily s'en va déjà? demanda Lily dernière qui nous écoutait.

- Oui ma puce, demain on travaille et Emily doit se reposer pour être en forme.

- Rhô... dit-elle tristement.

- Elle mangera une autre fois avec nous princesse, ce soir on mange avec Karen.

- Moi je préfère Emily.

On franchit le portail de l'école après un contrôle de sécurité.

- Je le sais que tu préfères Emily. Une autre fois, répétat-il.

- Bientôt j'espère, bientôt! Tu sais 'Mily, aujourd'hui j'ai fait de la pâte à modeler à l'école!

- C'est vrai?! Tu as fait quoi avec? demandai-je, prenant un air fasciné bien qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

- J'ai fait des tomates et des steaks avec les moules et après je les ai servis à ma copine Abi qui faisait la cliente.

- C'est super vous avez du vous amuser!

- Oui! Et après on a fait un coloriage et plein de choses! On a goûter un gâteau au chocolat à 4 heures!

Elle imita un "Miam" en se frottant le ventre comme quand on a bien mangé ce qui me fit sourire.

- C'était une bonne journée alors!

- Oui. Et vous, avec papa vous avez fait quoi?

Je laissai la parole à son père, le lui indiquant par un hochement de tête vers lui.

- Et bien, on a tourné des scènes et on a travaillé très très dur! dit-il en exagérant exprès avec une voix faussement sérieusement.

- Ahah! Tu as travaillé avec 'Mily?

- Pas beaucoup ma chérie, on travaillera plus demain tous les deux!

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle continua a parler de sa journée. La petite fille nous expliqua même qu'ils étaient allé en salle informatique jouer à Adibou pour apprendre les chiffres. Elle compta fièrement jusqu'à 5 pour nous montrer. Son père et moi l'avions félicitée. Nous arrivions déjà devant chez moi.

- Merci David.

Il se détacha et s'approcha de moi pour me coller un bisou sur la joue.

- Y'a pas de quoi!

Je descendis de la voiture et ouvris la portière arrière pour dire au revoir à Lily.

- Au revoir ma chérie.

Elle passa les bras autour de moi et me serra comme elle le pouvait.

- 'Revoir 'Mily!

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je refermai la portière et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. N'ayant pas entendu de bruit de moteur, je me retournai et vit David et Lily, les fenêtres ouvertes qui me faisaient coucou. Je répondis à leurs saluts par un mouvement de la main et fis signe que je leur faisais des bisous avant de m'engouffrer dans le hall de l'immeuble, du baume au coeur. J'étais épuisée après la casi-nuit blanche de la veille, et après un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomate et basilic, je passai à la salle de bain et enfilai une nuisette. Couchée et emmitouflée sous mes couvertures j'écrivis mon texto du soir pour David. Juste un "Bonne nuit, à demain. Et merci! Bisous! Em'." et j'attendis sa réponse qui arriva de suite "Bonne nuit ma belle. A demain! C'était normal. Des bisous." Et je m'endormis pensant à toute ma journée, à la soirée de la veille, à ma soeur, à Cary. Et je m'endormis.


	16. Chapter 15

**NdA:** _Coucou les Loulous ! :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! On risque d'avoir un peu de retard sur le prochain chapitre... _

_En effet, ON EST ENSEMBLE A MARSEILLE ! Yahouuuu ! *Bonhomme qui dance la macarena* ! :D _

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous oublie pas et vous aurez bien votre suite ! :P _

**Marine:** Ca leur crée leur bulle d'intimité :) Emily est tellement mignone, comment veux-tu que Lily ne l'aime pas ;) Tout le monde aime Emily, ahah ! David est italien donc très tactile ! :3

**Eva bibichou:** Eh bien si tu as aimé la longueur du précédent, tu vas criser avec celui-ci ! :P Ahaah, on sent la pro' ! #Chevaux Mystères et boules de gomme pour la suite ! #Demily

**Maeva:** Et oui, elle est timide notre Pitite Emily ! :3 Et bien on espère que tu n'as pas fait de crise cardiaque en attendant la suite ! :P

**Elsa l'Astronaute:** T'inquiètes pas on aime bien ton dérapage, pour le moment elle reste mais on n'en pense pas moins ! :P C'est toujours drôle de te lire ! :) Bisouus !******  
**

**Low-BB:** Nous on aime toujours autant tes Reviews ! Patience, patience, laisse l'étincelle grandir. :D

**lavicalinaezza:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur le chapitre et également pour ta review! Ça nous fait super plaisir! Bisous!

**Castle-BB156-Bones:** Et oui, c'est un bon ami ce David, il fait tout pour la mettre à l'aise! Une deuxième Cary est parmi nous alors puisque tu es du même avis qu'elle! :) Bisous!

**Ashley Ali:** Il ne faut pas qu'ils se rapprochent trop facilement! ;) Magnifique chapitre? Wow, merci beaucoup ça nous touche! Merci à toi de venir nous lire surtout! Gros bisous!

* * *

Toute la semaine, j'avais espéré un week end qui serait de tout repos. Mais quelques jours plus tôt j'avais reçu un appel de Cary, qui m'annonçait que la mère de son mari, Peter, était décédée dans la nuit d'un AVC. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, elle était en pleine santé, débordait de joie, et c'était aussi brutal pour moi que pour Cary car je connaissais bien la famille de Peter. En effet il avait été mon meilleur ami au lycée et j'avais très bien connu sa mère, passant de nombreux après-midi chez lui. Ainsi, je lui avais confirmé que je me rendrai à la veillée funèbre et à l'enterrement qui se ferait à "El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula Cimetery'', un petit cimetière qui a gardé le nom d'origine de Los Angeles. La veillée commençait à 22 heures ce soir. Tout en me préparant, j'essayais de trouver quelque chose de potable à dire à la famille, juste au cas où. J'espérais que personne n'allait venir me parler, j'en serai plus que mal à l'aise. Vers neuf heures trente, je suis descendue au garage pour prendre la route. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard j'arrivai devant la maison de la défunte. En entrant dans la maison je n'aperçus pas tout de suite Cary. Je zieutai l'assemblée avant de la trouver près du bar. Je traversais la foule pour lui adresser mes condoléances et la serrer dans mes bras en signe de réconfort.

La soirée passa sans que je n'ai eu à parler plus ou moins publiquement comme on le fait lors d'une veillé, fort heureusement. Minuit passa et je m'excusais auprès de Peter, je lui présentai encore mes doléances, disant combien sa mère comptait pour moi. Elle avait été comme une tante lorsque j'étais gosse et quand je passais mes journées chez Peter. Après cela, je m'éclipsai. N'aillant pas bu beaucoup, je repris ma voiture afin d'être reposée pour l'enterrement.

Le reste de la nuit passa tranquillement et je m'étais levée vers 7 heures 30. Je me fis un café que je bus sans sucre, j'avais besoin de me réveiller pour tenir toute une journée. J'avais décidé de ne pas mettre de robe et j'optais plutôt pour un t-shirt noir avec un jean slim que j'assortirai avec des escarpins et une veste. Je m'assis devant la télévision pour regarder les chaînes d'informations : un feu dans une boite de nuit, un règlement de compte à Hollywood Street Boulevard, une personne renversé par un train dans la nuit, un carambolage à New York... Rien de très réjouissant. Il était presque 9 heures quand je me décidai enfin à descendre au garage, l'enterrement était à 9 heures et demi et j'avais une demi heure de trajet.

C'était un enterrement classique, il y avait une cérémonie d'abord puis nous avons tous marché derrière le corbillard, un membre de l'église devant, puis la famille et les amis proches, et le reste en suivant. En arrivant devant le trou, nous nous sommes tous placés naturellement comme si nous l'avions répété. Le prêtre faisait un discourt, la famille et certains des amis étaient en pleurs et tous le monde baissait les yeux, triste.

La cérémonie allait prendre fin lorsque mon regard se leva au loin. Là, j'aperçus une silhouette que je connaissais. Cette silhouette avait un bouquet dans une main, un enfant dans l'autre et la tête baissé. Cary et Peter avaient déjà déposé une rose rouge sur le cercueil, j'y allais donc avec hâte en mettre une blanche et m'excusant auprès de Cary, je m'engageai vers la silhouette. Il avait ce blouson en cuir qui le rendait invulnérable avec un petit côté Bad Boy sinon toujours aussi séduisant. Mais à ce moment là, tel que je le voyais, en train de signer, désemparé, triste et seul, malgré la petite fille à ses côtés, cela me fit un pincement au cœur. Comme quoi, on a chacun nos faces cachées. David, lui, il avait toujours le sourire, c'est le rigolo, celui qui mettait de la bonne humeur. C'est dire qu'il avait le fou rire et la mauvaise blague facile. Il n'avait jamais montré ses faiblesses, il privilégiait le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Béni soit son cœur, un homme comme ça, il n'en n'existe pas trente-six mille.

J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux lorsqu'il m'aperçut, et il eut l'air surpris de me voir ici. Je m'approchai et lui fis la bise, ainsi qu'à Lily.

- Hey, salut.

- Salut, que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est l'enterrement de la belle-mère de ma meilleure amie. Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour 'Mily, me dit la petite fille.

- On marque l'anniversaire... argumenta David.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- Je... Je vais te laisser seul, il vaut peut être mieux, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

- Tu peux rester, on avait fini. Tu peux venir à la maison si tu le souhaites.

- Non David, je ne voudrais...

- Allez ! me coupa-t-il. Tu déranges pas, je te le promet. Dis donc, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi chic pour un enterrement, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

C'est en rougissant que je le remerciais du compliment en lui promettant que je passerai dans l'après-midi. Je lui fis une seule bise que je déposai délicatement sur sa joue gauche, avant de m'éclipser avec un petit sourire.

Arrivée au Loft, j'avais décidé de me changer, la couleur de mes habits me rappelant le décès de la mère de Peter. Pincement au cœur. J'enfilai une robe parme, et allais me re-maquiller avec un fard à paupière plus clair que celui que j'avais appliqué le matin même. J'ouvris mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails et lire l'actualité en ligne. À part de nouveaux scripts sur ma boîte mail et des évènements tragiques sur les mêmes événements tragiques que le matin sur site du New York Times, rien de plus n'attira mon attention sur l'ordinateur. J'allumai la télé et mis une chaîne de cuisine végétarienne. La joie d'avoir près de 500 chaines différentes. Ce fut mon ventre qui me rappela à l'ordre un peu plus tard en émettant un grondement. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la box de la télé pour voir l'heure. 12h30. L'heure affichée était d'accord avec mon estomac.

Je me préparai une bonne salade de riz avec des tomates, des oignons, des graines, du maïs, et des betteraves. Après ce repas: rangement de la cuisine et du salon en musique et rangement de ma chambre. Rien de mieux pour ne pas penser à la matinée que j'avais passée. Je m'affalai sur le canapé en attrapant au passage mon téléphone portable. J'envoyai un texto à David pour vérifier que je pouvais passer chez lui maintenant. Réponse: "Oui, bien sûr. Quand tu veux. Bisous". C'est comme si j'y étais déjà. J'avais enfilé des sandales et attrapé mon sac et j'étais maintenant en route pour chez David. Après un coup de fil pour lui demander d'ouvrir le portail, je me trouvai maintenant dans l'allée en pierres de sa maison, garée. Je sortis de la voiture et allai donner 2 petits coups sur la porte pour annoncer mon arrivée. David vint m'ouvrir. Même si je l'avais déjà vu le matin, triste et accablé, ce fut à nouveau un choc pour moi. Il se força à me sourire.

- Entre, c'est gentil d'être passée.

- C'est normal David.

Il referma la porte d'entrée et je m'avançai doucement dans le couloir. Il m'invita à avancer, une main dans mon dos me guidant. Il m'emmena dans le salon. Lily était assise recroquevillée dans le canapé, les yeux rougis, son Winnie l'ourson dans les bras. La vue de Lily dans cet état, en plus de son père, me brisa le cœur une nouvelle fois. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front.

- Ma puce... murmurais-je.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle lâcha son Winnie et leva les bras vers moi. Quand je la pris dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre moi et éclata en sanglots. Je jetai un regard inquiet à David, il m'encouragea du regard. Je frottait lentement le dos de Lily en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

- Ça va aller ma puce. Calme-toi. Chut, je suis là.

Après un moment, ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu et sa respiration était seulement ponctuée de petits reniflements. J'avais continué à frotter doucement son dos et lui parler à l'oreille. Je m'aperçus que la petite fille s'était endormie quand sa tête reposait entièrement sur moi.

- Elle dort, murmurai-je à David.

Il s'approcha de moi et je fus étonnée quand il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci, chuchotât-il.

Il prit sa fille dans ses gros bras musclés et monta les escaliers vers la chambre de Lily, certainement pour la coucher. Je restai figée, debout, en plein milieu du salon en attendant que David couche Lily. Il redescendit peu après.

- C'est ça le plus dur pour moi. Voir Lily pleurer comme ça, murmura-t-il en s'avançant dans le salon.

Il avait un air triste et accablé. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Merci de l'avoir calmée. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à l'apaiser et à la faire s'endormir.

Je lui souris tristement et je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose...

- T'es adorable. Tu sais, quand on s'est séparés avec la maman de Lily, on s'aimait encore beaucoup. Seulement, on ne s'entendait plus et on ne cessait de se disputer. On ne voulait pas que Lily vive au milieu de ça et on a préféré se séparer. Ça faisait peu de temps qu'on était séparé quand elle...

Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je lâchai sa main pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Je passai mes bras autour de lui. Mes doigts caressaient son dos doucement. Il resserra notre éteinte. Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, tous les deux.

- Tu es un ange, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Puis il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et rompit notre étreinte, enlevant sa main de mon dos en une caresse. Il s'était approché de la cuisine pour atteindre le bar. Là, il versa dans deux verres du sctoch. Il ramena les verres sur le canapé du salon. Je m'assis près de lui.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, je suppose.

Début de conversation maladroite

- Non... m'avoua-t-il.

- Tu devrais te reposer, essayer de penser à autre chose.

- Je sais.

Il renversa sa tête sur l'appui-tête du canapé.

- Seulement, dans cette période de l'année, quand je ferme les yeux, je nous revois, elle, Lily et moi. Je repense à tous ces moments où on était heureux. Et tu ne penses même pas aux malheurs qui pourraient advenir. Je l'aimais tellement, si tu savais...

Il tourna la tête vers moi et une larme coula. Je vis toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressentait et mon coeur se compressa dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et je me sentais horriblement mal.

- Allonge-toi, David.

Il bu cul-sec son verre avant de s'allonger, la tête sur mes genoux.

- Heureusement que tu es là, 'Mily.

Je souris au surnom habituellement donné par Lily.

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens que j'aime souffrir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je pense que tu es le souffle nouveau que j'attendais.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demandai-je hésitante.

- Vas-y, me répondit-t-il les yeux maintenant fermés.

- C'est pour cacher ta tristesse que tu fais sans cesse de l'humour ? il rouvrit les yeux pour me répondre.

- On a tous un passé, plus ou moins sombre. Ça m'évite de déprimer tout au long de l'année. Je me protège.

Inspirant profondément ses paupières se refermaient sous l'action de mes caresses dans ses cheveux. Il prit ma main droite, la posa sur son torse et la garda contre lui.

Je suis donc restée là, immobile, à regarder son torse se lever à un rythme régulier, lui laissant le temps de se reposer.

C'était un homme merveilleux, si plein de gentillesse à l'égard des autres. Comment le destin pouvait-il avoir un dessein si cruel ?

J'avais eu de la chance de le rencontrer, j'étais plus heureuse et plus complète. Je m'en rendais compte. J'en ressortais grandi par cette nouvelle amitié.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? la voix de David m'avait fait sortir de ma transe.

- Hum'm, deux heures et demi environ. Tu en avais besoin.

- Merci, me dit-il en se relevant tout en s'étirant les muscles. Il va être quatre heures.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un p'tit creux. Je vais voir si Lily est réveillée.

Il est revenu quelques instant plus tard.

- Regardez qui voilà ! Une Lily toute belle ! annonça-t-il.

La petite fille s'accrochait à son père. Lorsque David s'asseya près de moi, elle ne bougea pas. Je fixai Lily et lui sourit. Elle esquissa elle aussi un sourire en me regardant.

- Vous aimez les crêpes? demandai-je.

C'est David qui prit la parole:

- Pour tout te dire je n'en ai jamais mangé. J'attendais un séjour à Paris pour en manger des vraies.

- Je sais en faire. À peu près. J'ai de la famille à Lyon, en France. Ils m'avaient appris à faire des crêpes quand j'étais petite. J'ai une recette de famille. Alors si ça vous dit...?

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses princesse? demanda David à sa fille.

- Je veux bien goûter ce que 'Mily cuisine.

- Je vais vous faire ça. Je peux te prendre les ingrédients dans ton frigo? Et une poêle dans les placards. Reposez-vous tous les deux. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Ça me gène Emi...

Je le coupai gentiment.

- Ça me fait plaisir et je pense que vous avez besoin de temps pour vous.

Je partis vers la cuisine pour ne pas qu'il puisse se proposer d'aider ou objecter que c'était à lui de faire ça. Ils devaient se reposer, lui et Lily.

Alors que je m'activais devant la poêle pour faire des crêpes les plus réussies possible, j'entendis des bruits de voix de dessins animés et les voix de Lily et David qui commentaient ce que faisaient les personnages. David essayait de distraire sa fille en faisait des blagues, comme toujours. Une fois une vingtaine de crêpes préparées, je les mis dans une belle assiette trouvée dans un placard. Je cherchai ensuite dans les placards ce qu'on pouvait mettre dessus. Je finis finalement par poser sur un plateau: un pot de nutella, de la confiture, du sucre, du citron, du miel, du chocolat fondu et du caramel au beurre salé. Je pris trois verre et du jus d'orange, les ajoutai sur le plateau et me dirigeai enfin au salon. Je posai le tout sur la table basse.

- Miam, allons goûter! s'exclama Lily qui s'était retournée et regardait alternativement les crêpes et les garnitures.

David se tourna et après avoir vu ce que j'avais fait, il me réprimanda gentiment:

- Tu aurais pas dû Emily...

- Ça me fait plaisir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez venez tous les deux.

Père et fille s'approchèrent de la table. David assit Lily en face de moi et s'installa lui même juste à mes côtés.

- C'est un peu comme des pancakes, mais en moins épais on va dire... Il faut mettre des choses dedans, c'est encore meilleur, expliquai-je en pointant les pots sur le plateau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux mettre dans ta crêpe Lily? lui demanda son père.

- Heu...

Elle analysa ce qui était posé sur la table.

- Du nutella s'il te plaît papa.

Son père lui tartina une crêpe avec plein de nutella et la posa devant elle, dans une petite assiette.

- Et toi tu la veux à quoi ta crêpe Emily? me demanda David.

- Je peux me servir toute...

- Pas de protestation. Alors?

Je répondis, vaincue.

- Mets-moi du nutella. Même si c'est super mauvais pour ma ligne, ajoutai-je.

- Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude pour ta ligne. Ton corps est parfait.

Je souris et rougis. Il me déposa ma crêpe sous le nez et entreprit de faire la sienne. Caramel au beurre salé pour lui.

- C'est une tuerie ça, précisa-t-il en pointant le pot devant lui.

Je commençai à manger ma crêpe quand Lily déclara:

- C'est trop bon! Je aime!

Je relevai la tête vers la petite fille et ne pus retenir un rire en la voyant pleine de nutella, autour de la bouche, sur la menton et même un peu sur le nez. Je pris mon BlackBerry dans ma poche et pris Lily en photo après lui avoir demandé de prendre la pose.

- Je peux voir? demanda-t-elle.

Je lui montrai la photo et elle rit. Ça faisait tellement du bien de l'entendre rigoler plutôt que de la voir pleurer. Je montrai la photo à David.

- Tu vois, c'est ce genre de photo qui sont parfaites pour Twitter. À ce propos... C'est quand que tu t'y inscris?

- Ce n'est pas encore prévu David.

- On verra ça bientôt! ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Papa, on peut jouer à la wii après s'il te plaît? intervint Lily.

- Si tu veux princesse. On jouera à Mario Kart alors, au moins on peut tous jouer.

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Je me levai chercher un mouchoir pour débarbouiller le visage de Lily plein de nutella. Pendant que je nettoyais la bouche de Lily, je croisai le regard de David. Il nous regardait et me souris.

- Merchi 'Mily, je suis toute propre maintenant. Je crois que dans ma prochaine crêpe je va mettre du sucre, ça salit moins!

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée ma puce, affirmai-je.

On finit de goûter dans la bonne humeur. Je faisais tout pour distraire David et sa fille en ce jour pénible et tentai moi aussi d'oublier la mort de la maman de Peter. David dévora presque une dizaine de crêpes et Lily et moi n'en avions mangé seulement 3. Après un rangement express de la cuisine, David nous avait installés devant sa grande télé écran plat et avait allumé la console en question.

- Je n'y connais absolument rien en jeu David.

- C'est pas grave, on va t'apprendre Lily et moi.

Il nous distribua des volants et alluma le jeu. On choisit ensuite nos personnages. Lily choisit un champignon rose nommé Toadette. David avait prit un gorille avec un bandana et des lunettes de soleil qui portait un drôle de nom que j'arriverais jamais à me remémorer. Je pris finalement une princesse nommée Peach. David m'expliqua les commandes de base et démarra la partie.

- Mais papa, qu'est ce que tu fais à l'envers du circuit?! pouffa Lily, riant fort.

En effet, David était en contre sens et ne faisait pas demi-tour malgré tout. Je le regardai et il me fait un clin d'œil. Lily secouait le volant dans tous les sens. Et moi, n'en parlons pas. Je pouvais le confirmer: les jeux vidéos et moi fessions 1000.

- Papa tu m'as rentré dedans alors que moi je va à l'endroit! s'exclama la petite fille en riant.

Je souris. David faisait encore le pitre pour amuser sa fille, et ça marchait. Après plusieurs parties pendant lesquelles nous avions bien rigolé, j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte. Je me raidis. C'était Karen. J'allai être extrêmement mal-à-l'aise face à elle à cause de notre égarement à David et moi en début de semaine. Détends-toi Emily, pensai-je. Je filai un bref coup d'œil à David qui essaya de m'apaiser avec un regard bienveillant. Il se leva et alla accueillir sa copine.

- Salut.

- Coucou chéri.

Elle pénétra dans l'entrée et nous aperçu Lily et moi dans le canapé.

- Bonjour Emily. Bonjour Lily.

Je me levai en prenant sur moi pour ne pas paraître gêner. Je lui fis la bise.

- Bonjour Karen.

Je regardai au passage l'heure sur la grande horloge dans l'entrée de David. Elle indiquait 18h15.

- Je vais vous laisser. J'avais pas vu qu'il était plus de 18 heures et je pense que Karen aimerait passer du temps avec vous et qu'il est déjà assez tard.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis... intervint Karen.

- C'est gentil mais je vais vous laissez tranquille.

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers Lily.

- Au revoir ma puce.

Je me penchai vers elle et l'enlaçai.

- Je veux pas que tu partes 'Mily...

- On se voit très très bientôt ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Demain on travaille jusqu'à après l'école donc je viendrais te chercher au moins tu viendras sur le tournage avec nous, intervint David. Ok princesse?

- D'accord papa.

Elle me serra encore plus contre elle.

- Je t'aime 'Mily.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Chérie.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée où étaient toujours Karen et David. Je dis d'abord la bise à Karen puis fut le tour de David.

- Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit...

- Merci Emily. Merci pour aujourd'hui aussi et pour Lily.

Il me fit la bise passant brièvement sa main dans mon dos.

- À demain.

Je repris la voiture. David m'ouvrit le portail, me faisant coucou de loin avec Lily dans les bras. Je leur rendis leurs signes à mon tour et m'engouffrai dans une des nombreuses rues de cette résidence. Arrivée à la maison, je pris d'abord un bon bain pour me détendre. Raté. Ça a eu tout l'effet inverse. J'avais pensé à la maman de Peter. J'avais pensé à David et à Lily. Ils avaient l'air mieux quand je suis partie mais j'étais sûre qu'au fond David cachait son mal-être et Lily risquait d'être encore mal dans la soirée. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'en avais marre de me faire du mal en pensant à tout ça et sortis de ma baignoire encore moins bien que tout à l'heure. J'étais toujours en train de me demander ce que j'allai faire quand mon portable a sonné. J'ai couru vers mon sac toujours posé dans l'entrée et après avoir vidé son contenu par terre et trouvé mon téléphone, je décrochai.

- Oui ?

- Salut ma chérie. C'est Michaela.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Et toi ? Ça s'est passé comment pour David.

- Comment tu sais que j'étais chez lui ?

- Je m'en suis doutée, il a posté un tweet en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de mort de la mère de Lily. J'ai pensé que tu serais avec lui. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ça va toi?

- Et bien, la mère de mon meilleur ami du lycée est décédée et j'ai vu David et Lily dans un état que mon cœur ne tolère pas. Donc ça va comme on peut.

- Oh ma puce... Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Michaela.

- Je t'appelai pour savoir si on se ferait un resto toi et moi un de ces soirs... C'est pas trop le moment en fait...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit ma chérie. Je te dirai quand je pourrai aller au restaurant et on se fera ça toutes les deux !

- Génial. Tu veux parler un petit peu ou rester au calme Emily ?

- Parle-moi, raconte moi tes dernières bêtises. Ça me changera les idées.

Nous avions après ça parlé un bon moment. C'était surtout Michaela qui animait la conversation. Elle faisait tout pour me faire rire.

- Ma chérie, je vais aller me coucher je pense, annonçai-je.

- Repose-toi bien ! Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver. Gros bisous !

- Gros bisous et merci pour tout.

Après avoir raccroché, le téléphone dans la main, j'avais pensé soudainement à envoyer un message à Cary pour la soutenir. Pourquoi cette pensée soudaine? Je n'en savais rien. Je rédigeai un petit message se voulant gentil et plein d'attention. Après ce fut le tour de David: "Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux. Prenez-soin de vous, toi et Lily. Bonne nuit et gros bisous à vous." Le temps de me glisser sous ma couette et une réponse de David arriva: "Merci ma belle pour cet après-midi, pour ton message, pour ton soutien, pour tout. Gros bisous! Dors bien petit ange." Pas de message de Cary... Mais la fatigue me gagna et je ne pus pas attendre la réponse de ma meilleure amie, je rejoignais déjà le pays des rêves.

* * *

_Vous ne savez pas combien ça nous fait plaisir de lire vos Reviews chapitres après chapitres ! :D A la semaine prochaine !_


	17. Chapter 16

**NdA: **_Coucou ! Désolé de n'avoir pas posté le chapitre avant ce soir... On n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre, mais nous revoilà ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente ! Et pour nous faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre plutôt long !_

**lavicalinaezza:** Emily a un grand coeur :) Merci d'être une lectrice fidèle ! :D

**Castle-SPN156-Bones:** Difficile d'imaginer ce sexy boy si triste !

**Low-BB:** Wouaw ! C'est toi qui es mignone ! :P Merci ! C'est grâce à vous qu'on prend plaisir à écrire tant !

**Ashley Ali:** C'est dans les moments tristes que les liens se resserrent. Et puis une "vraie" vie à des côtés sombres :) Nous avons bien profité, pour ça, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! C'était exclellent ! :D

**Valuer Bibichou:** Ahaah ! On a bien aimé l'écrire ce chapitre, comme tu dis, ça change des moments de bonheurs et on peut voir d'autres facettes de leurs personnalités :) Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ! :P Nous ne sommes pas magiciennes mais… Ca marche pareil ^.^

**Elsa l'Astronaute:** On est contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! :P Ahaah ! Mais c'est que Karen, alors vas-y, lâche-toi ! :D

**Maëva:** Et oui ! Emily est un ange gardien ! :P Au final tu as eu raison, on a un chapitre de retard :/ Ahah ! Il faut bien couper à un moment :) On avait deviné que c'était toi ^^

**Laureen:** Ralalaa ! La Wi-fi ! C'est un problème ! Je comprends ;) A notre désespoir, on ne peut pas mettre tous les personnages qu'on voudrait.. Ils faut qu'on en parle au compte goutte.. :P Bisous à toi aussi !

**July-b0nes:** Attention aux mots de ventre ! :P Parfaite ?! :O Quand même, il ne faut pas exagérer ! J'adore Lily, elle est très amusante, so cute ! ;) Tu as raison, ils s'entendent parfaitement bien dans le Cast', on a essayé de coller au mieux avec la vraie ambiance sur le plateau, on a regardé tout pleins de vidéos :) C'est une grande famille ! Merci à toi de nous suivre ! :)

* * *

Le lendemain, une longue journée de tournage m'attendait. J'avais attaqué la matinée par une scène avec toute l'équipe dans le labo d'Hodgins au Jefferson. Comme prévu, la scène fut longue à tourner et les prises très nombreuses. Alors que je rejoignais enfin ma loge pour aller me changer puis manger, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Salut ma belle.

C'était David. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et me demanda comment j'allais.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

- Ça va mieux.

Il me sourit gentiment. C'était son sourire charmeur de tous les jours. Je fus soulagée de le voir comme ça.

- Et Lily?

- Aussi. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien de te voir hier. Et l'idée de venir au studio l'a enchantée toute la soirée. Elle adore ça, je ne te cache pas que c'est principalement pour te voir.

- Elle est tellement mignonne. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir aussi. Tu manges avec moi? demandai-je.

- Je suis désolé mais je commence à tourner dans 5 minutes... J'ai pas travaillé ce matin, et j'ai déjà mangé.

Il prit un air déçu et après un dernier "désolé" il partit rapidement rejoindre le plateau.

Je m'achetai un sandwich à la petite boutique la plus proche du bâtiment de Bones et le mangeai sur un banc , au soleil, admirant une fois encore la beauté de mon lieu de travail. Les bâtiments étaient tous décorés de peinture d'oeuvres les plus connues les unes que les autres et les arbustes taillés en forme de personnages ou d'animaux. Le domaine était énorme.

Je me forçai à accélérer la descente de mon sandwich et de mon coca pour ne pas être en retard. Après ce rapide repas, je rejoignis la partie dressing où l'on me vêtit d'habits de ville pour la scène avec Michaela.

Je fus étonnée quand j'arrivai dans le Royal Dîner et que Stephen m'annonça que j'étais la première à arriver. Les équipes de l'image s'activaient, contrôlant les voitures dehors, briefant une dernière fois les figurants dans le petit restaurant et ceux qui étaient censés passer devant la vitre. Michaela apparue quelques minutes plus tard, resplendissante, dans une robe à fleur. Nous avions commencé à tourner juste après, et malgré une crise de fou rire avec Michaela et quelques problèmes techniques , la scène avait été terminée un peu plus tôt. Michaela me rejoint tandis que je sortais du Dîner.

- Tu as du temps avant ta prochaine prise? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, un quart d'heure!

- On va boire un coup?

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui offre. Et aucune protestation ne sera tolérée, plaisantai-je.

- Bon... D'accord! Mais c'est bien parce que ta présence vaut bien plus que le droit de payer.

Je ne pus que sourire au compliment. Le Royal Dîner étant toujours occupé pour le tournage, nous avions donc décidé de s'installer à une table d'un petit bar paisible en face des studios de montage des Simpson.

- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes de beau ma chérie? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien de spécial honnêtement, la routine, le travail...

- David... compléta-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard voulant exagérément être exaspéré.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as passé toute la journée d'hier à ses côtés.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a une copine, répliquai-je.

- Objection refusée.

- T'es têtue Michaela, plaisantai-je.

- Très. Je ne lâche jamais prise.

- Et alors? Toi tu racontes quoi?

- La routine... Le travail... dit-elle en m'imitant.

Je tirai la langue vers elle, comme une vraie gamine. Les moments passés avec Michaela m'avaient manqués, on ne se prenait pas la tête même si nous étions un peu ridicules de temps en temps. Mais c'est pas grave, il faut bien garder un peu de son âme d'enfant, non ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle. Je trouve que je suis très crédible dans ton rôle de femme innocente.

La serveuse nous interrompît pour prendre notre commande. Coca Cherry pour moi, Fanta pour Michaela.

- Je suis innocente. Par contre de ton côté ça m'étonne énormément qu'il n'y ait pas d'homme, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Elle prit un air d'enfant sage.

- Ah! Je le savais! m'exclamai-je, un doigt pointé sur elle. Raconte moi.

- Il s'appelle James. C'est un vrai beau gosse! Musclé, 1m85, châtain clair, avec les yeux verts. Que demander de plus?

La production avait vraiment bien choisi Michaela pour le rôle d'Angela. Son sujet de conversation préféré était les hommes et elle était bienveillante et pétillante comme son personnage.

- Pas mal. T'as une photo?

Elle sortit son téléphone et me montra le fameux James. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue mon cerveau décida de le comparer immédiatement avec David. Mon cerveau le classa moins attirant que David et me laissa l'observer.

- Ta description était plutôt fidèle je trouve.

La serveuse revint avec deux grands verres et avec les canettes demandées. Je me versais de son contenu dans mon verre et bu une grande gorgée.

- Lily vient tout à l'heure sur le tournage.

- C'est vrai?! Super! s'exclama-t-elle. Je tourne avec TJ juste après, j'espère qu'elle viendra assez tôt pour que je la vois.

- Je sais juste qu'elle vient après l'école.

- D'accord, c'est super ça. Et toi tu tournes avec...?

- David, complétai-je. Deux scènes.

- Tu fais une grosse journée aujourd'hui dis donc! À quelle heure t'es arrivée ce matin? 8 et demi c'est ça?

J'acquiesçais.

- Et tu travailles jusqu'à?

- 19 heures environ, peut être que je finirai un peu plus tôt ça dépend de la vitesse à laquelle on tourne.

- Je te souhaites bien du courage pour le reste de la journée alors! Mais bon tu as David dans ton champs de vision toute la fin d'après-midi!

- Merci ma chérie. Quant à ta réflexion par rapport à David... Je ne ferai pas plus de commentaire en fait, lui dis-je gentiment.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil exagéré et regarda sa montre. Elle but le peu de soda qu'il restait dans son verre.

- Je vais y aller ma puce, je reprends bientôt.

Je jetai moi même un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone.

- Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci pour le verre! ajouta-t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle partit en direction de sa loge. Pour ma part, je laissais de quoi payer nos boissons afin de rejoindre le coin make-up, coiffure puis le dressing et j'étais fin prête pour la scène avec David.

Quand j'arrivai dans la bonne partie du studio, je fus étonnée de voir une belle blonde en sous-vêtements et chemise, en train de parler à Hart comme si de rien n'était. Mais oui! Bien sûr! La scène avec Booth et sa petite amie Tessa, suis-je bête! J'avais même pas fait attention dans les détails du script que la jeune femme serait en sous-vêtement.

Je m'approchai d'eux et me présentai à la femme blonde. Elle fit de même. J'aperçus David derrière elle alors qu'elle continuait de parler, mais je ne l'écoutai plus vraiment. David était torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son torse musclé. Il s'approcha de nous, pas gêné le moins du monde par son manque de vêtements.

- Re-bonjour! me dit-il en posant sa main au bas de mon dos.

Je frissonnai. Je ne sus si c'était parce qu'il faisait frais dans les studios ou parce que mon meilleur ami était torse nu et m'effleurait doucement le dos.

Il ne se présenta pas à l'actrice jouant "Tessa". Je conclu qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Nous avions bavardé tous ensemble jusqu'à qu'Hart indique le moment de commencer.

Le début du tournage de la scène se déroula à peu près normalement pour moi, bien que troublée par la vue du beau torse nu de David. J'aperçu qu'il avait quelques cicatrises sur le torse et dans le dos. À l'apparition de la jeune femme et à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se réembrasser parce que la production ne trouvait pas ça assez satisfaisant, mon plexus se contractait et j'avais un léger mal de ventre. Je mis cela sur le compte de la gêne même si mon cerveau me criait autre chose.

À la fin du tournage, je partis rapidement me changer et me faire coiffer et maquiller, n'ayant pas nécessairement envie de re-croiser "Tessa" bien que l'actrice qui l'interprétait était plutôt gentille.

Ma coiffeuse prit le temps de me faire une belle coiffure parce qu'on lui avait accordé du temps supplémentaire pour s'occuper de moi avant la prochaine scène. Après m'être fait pomponner, je rejoignis le côté du studio où le SUV était installé. On tournait dans cette voiture qui ne bougeait absolument pas, et les effets spéciaux donnaient l'illusion du contraire.

Lily était dans les bras de David qui lui expliquait comment on allait tourner dans cette voiture. Elle était complètement fascinée. Je compris pourquoi on avait accordé plus de temps à ma coiffeuse, c'était pour que David ait le temps de récupérer Lily et pour en profiter de mon côté.

- 'Mily! s'exclama soudain la petite fille en le voyant approcher.

- Coucou ma puce! lui lançai-je.

Elle tendit les bras vers moi. David me lança un regard interrogateur et quand j'acquiesçais, il me déposa Lily dans les bras. Elle se blottit à moi.

- Je va vous voir tourner dans la voiture 'Mily!

- Tu es contente d'être là ma chérie?

- Beaucoup de beaucoup 'Mily! Tu sais que aujourd'hui j'ai fait du toboggan et qu'avec ma classe on a pique-niqué dans un parc?!

- Ça devait être génial! Tu étais avec tes copines?

Elle hocha la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil à David, il nous regardait avec un regard bienveillant. Je vis Hart qui s'approchait de nous. Il sourit gentiment à Lily avant d'annoncer:

- On peut commencer.

On installa Lily le plus près du plateau qu'on le pouvait pour qu'elle puisse nous voir. Nous avions donc tourné sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite fille, assise sagement en tailleur.

- C'était génial! s'exclama-t-elle alors que nous sortions du véhicule. Je peux voir dedans s'il te plaît papa?! demanda-t-elle, maintenant debout et sautillant partout.

- Tu ne touches à rien alors ma princesse? Juste tu regardes, ok?

Elle hocha la tête, très sérieuse. Son père la prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers la voiture. Il lui montra l'intérieur de l'engin, sous les "Oh, Ah, Wow" de Lily. Elle posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles j'étais incapable de répondre mais David parvenait à y répondre plus ou moins maladroitement pour satisfaire sa fille.

Ils revinrent tous les deux vers moi après un dernier tour pour montrer à Lily les caméras.

- Le petit monstre a faim, déclara David, les yeux rivés sur Lily.

Lily imita le bruit d'un monstre et indiqua à son père qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un monstre, que c'était pour rigoler.

- Un restaurant tous les trois, ça te dit? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne m'attendais pas à son invitation et ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- Aller ! Ça serait cool, en plus j'en connais un endroit sympa au bord de la plage, insista-t-il croyant certainement que j'hésitais.

- Heu... Oui, bien sûr que ça me branche, mais c'est un moment en famille et...

- Je prends ça pour un oui, super! On est ravi que tu viennes avec nous! s'exclama-t-il grand sourire sur les lèvres et en tapant dans ses mains.

Je ris à sa façon de parler et à ses mimiques.

- Tu m'accordes 10 minutes pour trouver quelque chose de mieux à me mettre, s'il te plaît? demandai-je en montrant la tenue tout à fait ordinaire que je portais.

- Si tu veux...

Je m'éloignai déjà vers ma loge quand il rajouta un peu plus fort.

- ...mais tu es très bien comme ça.

Je souris même s'il ne le voyait pas et m'introduis dans ma loge. Dans la petite armoire qui s'y trouvait, j'avais heureusement une robe un peu chic. Elle était bleu clair, me mettait plutôt bien en valeur et je me sentais très bien dedans. Je chaussai ensuite une paire de ballerine s'alliant parfaitement avec la robe, remerciant mon sens de l'organisation quand il s'agit de dressing. Je me remaquillai légèrement et sortis enfin après avoir transféré mes affaires dans un sac allant mieux avec ma nouvelle tenue. J'étais enfin dehors après tous ces changements.

- Wow, souffla David en me voyant.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, le taquinai-je en rougissant.

Il passa une main dans mon dos tandis que l'autre tenait la petite main de Lily et nous avions commencé à avancer vers la sortie.

- Ça l'est. J'imagine que tu prends ta voiture, parce que sinon tu n'as rien pour venir travailler demain?

- Tu imagines bien!

- Dans ce cas, tu nous suis?

- Évidemment.

Après une demi-heure de voiture, nous arrivions enfin sur un parking qui bordait la plage. On rejoignit la plage par un petit ponton. David plaça sa main au creux de mes reins et me rapprocha de lui. Lily se mit à courir au bord de l'eau.

- Papa? Papa? Je peux mettre les pieds dans l'eau?

- Viens enlever tes chaussures d'abord princesse.

Elle vient vers nous et se déchaussât très rapidement puis elle courut vers l'eau toute excitée. David ramassa la paire de sandales de la fillette et les garda dans la main avant de replacer son autre main sur ma hanche.

- Tu veux que je les mette dans mon sac? demandai-je en pointant les chaussures de Lily du doigt.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il me les tendit et je les glissai dans mon sac à main qui pouvait contenir tout mon bazars et bien plus encore. David regardait attentivement sa fille, jouant à faire des éclaboussures dans l'eau et je faisais de même en appréciant le bruit des vagues, des mouettes et du sable sous nos pieds. C'est David qui rompit le silence.

- Le restaurant est à un petit quart d'heure d'ici à pieds.

- C'est magnifique David.

Il me sourit.

- C'est un joli coin mais j'en connais bien d'autre à te faire découvrir. Le jour c'est pas mal ici aussi, Lily aime bien prendre une glace et balader près de l'eau, faire des châteaux de sable ou encore se baigner.

Une bande de jeunes passa dans le sens inverse du notre et je remarquai que deux d'entre eux dévisageaient David. Et peut être moi aussi, je n'aurais su le dire. David avait dû remarquer que j'étais troublée parce qu'il resserra son étreinte.

- Ils ont flashé sur toi les jeunes! me taquina-t-il.

- Ils ont plutôt reconnu la grande star de Buffy et Angel.

- Ou peut être toi. Je te rappelle que tu passes à la télé, au même titre que moi! me rappela-t-il en souriant.

Je réalisais à peine que des inconnus pouvaient me connaître grâce à la télé alors que j'ignorais même leur existence. C'était une drôle de sensation.

- Je pense que c'est toi qu'ils ont remarqué parce que je ne suis passé que quelques fois à la télé pour le moment, expliquai-je.

- Peut être. Ou sinon ils me regardaient, admiratifs, parce que je suis accompagné d'une très belle femme et d'une petite fille à croquer.

Je lui tapai gentiment l'épaule en rigolant. Lily se retourna, et comme elle était un peu plus loin que nous elle annonça:

- Vous ne pouvez pas me rattraper! en tirant la langue et elle se mit à courir comme ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite, courant tout doucement pour la laisser gagner un moment puis je l'attrapai et lui fis plein de guillis. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens en riant et en me suppliant d'arrêter. On reprit le chemin du restaurant après cette bataille de chatouilles.

- C'est celui-ci! annonça David alors que nous arrivions devant une très belle terrasse.

Le mobilier était en parfait harmonie avec le paysage et l'extérieur du restaurant et l'espace était vraiment accueillant. David remit les chaussures aux pieds de sa fille et me guida d'une main dans le dos vers l'entrée où il demanda une table pour trois.

- Préfériez-vous l'intérieur ou l'extérieur? demanda poliment le garçon en costume.

David se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Comme tu veux David.

Il demanda finalement l'intérieur expliquant qu'on y respirait pas de la fumée de cigarette. J'avais acquiescé. David et moi nous étions assis face à face, contre la fenêtre et Lily avait souhaité être à côté de moi. Un serveur vint nous apporter de l'eau tout de suite et nous donner trois menus.

- Je vois qu'il y a une longue liste de vin, mais ça ne m'étonne tellement pas de toi, dis-je à l'égard de David.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire digne de lui.

- Tu me connais tellement bien. Tu me fais confiance pour choisir notre bouteille ce soir?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de bouteille David, répliquai-je gentiment pour le dissuader de payer une bouteille en plus.

- Mais enfin mademoiselle Deschanel, vous essayez de me priver de mon bon vin? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Non non, pas du tout.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Bon, très bien, alors je choisis notre bouteille.

Il avait encore gagné. Je levai les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir de paraître désespérée. À côté de moi, Lily retournait son menu dans tous les sens.

- Tu veux que je te lise ce que tu peux prendre ma puce?

Elle retourna son menu encore une fois dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelque chose avant de répondre finalement:

- Oui, je veux bien 'Mily s'il te plaît.

Je lui dictais les choix possibles pour les enfants et après une deuxième lecture elle choisit de prendre un steak avec des frites. Je choisis à mon tour ce que j'allais prendre. Je souris en voyant qu'il y avait une page réservée aux végétariens. Mon choix final, des lasagnes végétariennes.

- Tu as choisi quoi David? lui demandai-je.

- Saumon fumé accompagné de riz et et de légumes. Et toi?

- Lasagnes végétariennes.

- C'est quoi des lasagnes végétariennes? demanda Lily troublée, qui écoutait notre conversation.

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de viande dedans ma chérie.

- Ah d'accord! lança-t-elle satisfaite de mon explication.

Le serveur s'aperçut qu'on avait refermé nos menus et vint prendre notre commande. Il revint tout de suite après avec du pain, des coloriages et des crayons pour Lily. La petite fille le remercia, toute intimidée.

- Ce sera pour toi ce coloriage 'Mily! me dit-elle après le départ du serveur.

- Oh merci beaucoup ma chérie, je le mettrais dans ma loge.

Elle me sourit et se mit à la tâche. Le serveur était déjà revenu et apportait maintenant le vin. Il nous servi et posa la bouteille sur la table. J'avalai une petite gorgée pour goûter. Le liquide était doux et frais et mes papilles gustatives étaient en émois par tant de saveur.

- Il est excellent.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait.

David porta encore une fois le verre à ses lèvres. Quand il le reposa, il prit à nouveau la parole.

- Tu es déjà allée en France? me demanda-t-il. Ils font de très bon vins.

- Quand j'étais toute petite j'y suis allée quelques fois parce que j'avais de la famille là-bas. Je n'y ai pas acheté de vin! J'aimerais bien y retourner. Et toi?

- Non, jamais. Paris, ça a l'air vraiment magnifique...

J'allais approuver son affirmation quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac. Appel entrant: Papa. Il ne m'appelait sur mon portable que quand c'était pressé. Je m'excusais auprès de David et Lily et sortis du restaurant pour décrocher.

- Oui?

- Coucou ma chérie.

- Oh, c'est toi maman ? Je pensais que c'était papa.

- On arrive demain à Los Angeles en avion!

- Super, j'ai hâte de vous voir. Par contre il va falloir que je me débrouille pour me libérer et venir vous chercher. Vous arrivez à quelle heure?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Zooey ne travaille pas et elle vient nous chercher. Je voulais juste t'avertir! C'est quoi les bruits que j'entend derrières?

La musique du restaurant fredonnait aussi dehors même si c'était moins fort et c'est ce que ma mère devait entendre.

- Je suis au restaurant avec David et sa fille.

- Et bien je ne vais pas plus te déranger, merci d'avoir pris l'appel quand même! Profites bien. On se voit très bientôt. Gros bisous.

Et elle avait déjà raccroché. Ça c'était bien ma mère, elle ne voulait jamais déranger même si on lui affirmait qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Je retournai dans le restaurant, m'excusant encore auprès de David.

- Ils m'appelaient pour me dire qu'ils arrivaient demain, je suis désolée de..

- C'est pas grave, c'est normal, affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- C'est normal 'Mily, ajouta la fillette comme son père avant de se remettre à colorier. Je lui fis un bisou et David repris la conversation:

- Je vais pouvoir rencontrer tes parents!

- Je vais essayer de les faire venir au studio dans la semaine.

- Génial. Ils vont adorer. Surtout ton père qui était... Caméraman c'est ça?

- C'est ça, approuvai-je.

Le serveur nous interrompît quand il posa l'assiette de Lily sous ses yeux. Sur le steak était planté une tomate cerise en forme de cœur et à côté des frites, un Smiley avait été dessiné avec du ketchup.

- Wahou! Regardez un bonhomme en ketchup. Trop bon! s'exclama la petite fille en regardant son assiette.

Le serveur revint tout de suite après avec nos assiette à David et à moi. Les portions étaient énormes et la présentation superbe. Mon assiette était décoré avec la sauce des lasagnes en de jolis motifs et dans celle de David, les légumes et le riz formait de beaux cercles et étaient surmonté d'une petite feuille, ainsi que le saumon.

- J'adore leur présentation, commenta David.

- Moi aussi, c'est super original.

- Tu peux manger ma princesse! dit David à sa fille qui regardait toujours son assiette, impressionnée.

Elle prit une frite, la trempa dans le ketchup et la mit à la bouche.

- J'aime trop les frites 'Mily! Comme mon papa! me dit-elle.

- Vous êtes des gourmands tous les deux ma chérie!

Elle approuva en hochant la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle frite. Je commençai moi même à couper mes lasagnes et à en manger.

- Tu veux goûter? me demanda David en me tendant une fourchette de légumes.

Quand j'eus acquisé, il amena la fourchette à mes lèvres et la retira délicatement après.

- M'mm. Ils sont super bons.

- Je t'en cuisinerai, ils seront peut être pas aussi réussi, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront excellents.

Je pris encore un bout de mes lasagnes et repris:

- Tu as déjà voyagé où toi, David? demandai-je.

- Je suis déjà allé un petit peu partout aux États-Unis excepté en Caroline et en Floride. Deux super endroits je suppose. Il manque quelques autre états que je n'ai pas visité mais je ne saurais pas te dire lesquels. Et sinon j'ai fait le Mexique, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon.

- Quel pays tu as préféré?

- Peut être le Japon... Je ne sais pas trop, ce sont tous les quatre des pays géniaux mais tellement différents! Et toi?

- Presque dans tous les états des States mais c'est tellement énorme qu'il me manque plein de chose à découvrir. Et je suis allée donc en France, au Canada, en Argentine, en Russie et au Maroc.

- Tu es une aventurière!

- J'adore les voyages mais je n'en fait malheureusement pas autant que je le voudrais.

- Lily et moi on aime bien ça aussi, pas vrai princesse?

- Oui, c'est trop bien! Surtout quand on fait des GROS manèges! ajouta la petite fille.

Alors que j'avais presque fini mon assiette, Lily n'avait pas attaqué son steak haché

- Tu fais des gros manèges toi?

- Oui!

- Super! Tu veux que je te coupe la viande ma puce?

Elle hocha la tête. Après lui avoir la lui avoir coupée, elle commença à la dévorer. Je réengageai la conversation avec David.

- Comment tu t'ais fait tes cicatrices? Je les ai vu sur le plateau toute à l'heure. Si c'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr... rajoutai-je.

- Sur le tournage en tant que vampire.

- Comment ça?!

- Je n'avais pas demandé de doublure pour les cascades sur les tournages de Buffy et d'Angel et je les faisais moi même.

- Mais c'est dangereux!

- Mais non, ça ne l'était pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu as des cicatrices, ajoutai-je d'un ton réprobateur.

- C'est rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

- En tout cas sur le tournage de Bones tu prendras un cascadeur, j'espère.

- Oui, je pense, je ne suis plus aussi jeune! plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas vieux pour autant mais je préfère.

Lily avait presque fini son assiette mais n'avait plus fin et le serveur était venu récupérer nos assiettes et donner le menu du dessert.

- Tu veux quelque chose en dessert, princesse? demanda David à sa fille.

- Non merci papa! Je beaucoup trop mangé!

- Et toi Emily?

- Je sais pas trop... J'ai bien mangé aussi, répondis-je.

- Un fondant au chocolat? On partage?

- Si tu veux.

- Va pour un fondant au chocolat à deux! lança-t-il.

Il fit signe au serveur qui prit la commande.

- 'Mily comment on écrit ton prénom? Je veux l'écrire sur ton coloriage!

J'écrivis en petit et en majuscule mon prénom en haut et lui dit qu'elle pouvait le recopier. Le serveur amena le fondant au chocolat. David écarta nos verres et déposa le fondant entre nous. Nous mangions tranquillement, plantant notre cuillère dans le même gâteau.

- Voilà 'Mily j'ai fini. C'est pour toi!

Je regardai avec tendresse le coloriage de la petite fille et mon nom écrit comme elle le pouvait du haut de ses 4 ans.

- Merci mon cœur, il est très beau ton coloriage!

Je le mis dans mon sac en lui promettant de l'afficher dans ma loge dès que je pourrai. Elle se blottit contre moi. David et moi continuons à parler, jamais à cours de conversation. Nous avions tellement de chose à nous raconter lui et moi. Quand nous eûmes fini le fondant, je m'aperçus que Lily dormais contre moi. Je récupérai les crayons donnés par le restaurant pour Lily et la prit dans mes bras.

- Reste là, je vais payer, me dit David en s'éloignant déjà vers l'accueil.

Je berçai Lily dans mes bras même si elle dormait déjà et David revint peu après. On sortit et quand nous avions recommencé à parler d'innombrables choses, David prit ma main dans la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je ne vis même pas le chemin du retour passer. Lily dans mes bras et David à mes côtés, nous avions parlé et admirer en même temps la plage de nuit, c'était magnifique.

Devant la voiture j'aidai David à attacher sa fille endormie.

- Merci beaucoup David! je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et passai ma main dans son dos.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Il me passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me remis une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de me laisser m'en aller.

- Et tu passeras le bonjour à Karen, ajoutai-je quand même.

- Elle rentre demain de Las Vegas où elle faisait un reportage. Je lui dirai. C'est gentil. Bonne nuit ma belle.

- Bonne nuit David.

Et je m'éloignai vers ma voiture, certainement observée par les yeux chocolat de mon meilleur ami. Je partis en lui faisant un dernier au revoir de la main, pleinement satisfaite de cette soirée. Au loft, après des derniers préparatifs pour me coucher, je me glissai dans mon lit et comme à mon habitude, attrapai mon BlackBerry pour envoyer un message à David. "Merci pour cette belle soirée. C'était magnifique. À demain! Gros bisous". Il me répondit "Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dors bien, fais de beaux rêves. Gros bisous ma belle." après quoi, je m'endormis paisiblement en pensant à cette belle journée après les mauvaises passées la semaine précédente.

* * *

_On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements ! :P Nous sommes désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre la semaine dernière :/ On attend vos réactions ;)_


	18. Chapter 17

**NdA:**_ Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Il est assez long, petit réconfort avant la rentrée peut être pour vous? On va essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à la rentrée, mais on ne vous garantit rien, ça risque d'être difficile! Merci d'être toujours là, à nous suivre et toujours plus nombreux à commenter! _

**Low-BB:**_ Oh, bah merci beaucoup! :) Voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle te plaira! C'est toujours aussi chouette de lire tes reviews! Bisous! _

**lavicalinaezza:**_ Peut être que tu vas aimer ce chapitre à cause des événements qui s'y produisent... Ahah! On est contentes que tu aimes toujours la fiction, ça nous fait plaisir de voir qu'on vous satisfaits toujours au fil des chapitres...! :) _

**July-b0nes:**_ C'est tellement cool de s'imaginer le cast' en train de tourner, c'est pour ça qu'on prend tant de plaisir à écrire! Mais surtout pour le Demily, les vidéos, les photos des sorties nous inspirent tellement pour la fiction! Apparemment, en vrai, Michaela et Emily sont très proches alors on essaie de le faire ressentir dans la fiction! C'est génial de lire tes reviews, les unes plus longues que les autres! On adore! On pense que pas mal d'entre vous vont aimer ce qu'il se passe dans celui-ci...! Gros bisous! _

**Ashley Ali:**_ Et non, pas encore, pas encore de nouveau baiser! ;) Merci pour les compliments miss'! Bisous!_

**PoyPoy:**_ Pas de soucis pour la connexion internet, nous aussi on a eu pas mal de problème pendant les vacances! Mais c'est gentil de passer quand même commenter maintenant ça nous fait à chaque fois grand plaisir! On va essayer d'écrire des chapitres que vous allez aimer ahah! Bisous Bisous!_

**Maeva:**_ Tu pars où?! :) On espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et que tu te plais bien là-bas! C'est pas grave tu liras le chapitre en rentrant au pire! Cette fois-ci tu n'as pas posté le chapitre en anonyme aha! Bisous!_

**Eva bibichou:**_ Merci pour tous les compliments sur le chapitre! Et finalement tu ne m'as pas tuée pour mon erreur faite à 1 heure du matin que je suis arrivée à corriger mdr'! :) Et voici le chapitre que tu attendais tant! Gros Bisous! _

**Anas E-D-B:**_ J'avais reconnu rien qu'au pseudo que c'était toi! Ca nous fait super plaisir que tu commentes ici maintenant même si tu m'avais dit que tu lisais! Oh moi aussi j'aimerais tellement aller les observer quand ils sont ensembles ** Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il te plaira! Bisous miss'! _

**MarineDeharveng:**_ Merci de commenter ici en plus de Twitter! Les reviews représentent beaucoup pour nous! Ah ça nous touche trop ce que tu dis, on est heureuses que ça te plaise! On ne veut pas s'arrêter, ne t'inquiètes pas! Bisous Bisous! :) _

**Elsa l'Astronaute:**_ Je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dis, mais j'adore ton pseudo, il me tue! :) Ahah excellent ta comparaison, c'est tout mignon! On espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre malgré l'omniprésence de Karen...! ;) Moi, Emma, je passe en seconde quant à Anaïs, elle passe en terminale! Personellement je ne suis pas trop stressée et je ne pense pas qu'Anaïs le soit! Et toi? Quelle classe? :) Bisousss! _

**marine:**_ Ah c'est trop adorable! Nous aussi on voudrait ne jamais arrêter de vous satisfaire avec la fiction mais le temps s'y oppose souvent :( Comme une petite famille, c'est ce qu'on aimerait tant qu'ils soient en fait! ;) Le petit rituel du texto, on est contentes que tu aimes! Bisous! _

_Et voilà le chapitre les amis! _

* * *

Après une douce nuit de sommeil, je me réveillais peu à peu, encore enroulée et blottie dans ma couette. Les matinées où je ne travaillais pas étaient rares et j'en profitais autant que je le pouvais. Je repensais à la soirée de la veille et à David et sa fille, fixant le plafond de ma chambre. Puis mes pensées dérivèrent vers mes parents qui arrivaient, aux futurs repas avec ma famille qui m'attendaient.

Que des bonnes choses en perspective. Finalement, je sortis de mon lit peu après. Je me préparai un chocolat chaud et sortis des biscuits pour les tremper dans mon bol. J'allais repêcher à l'aide de ma cuillère un bout de biscuit tombé dans le chocolat quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone fixe retentit. Je m'attendais à tomber sur une Zooey excitée à l'idée de me voir bientôt ou de faire des activités en famille. Je me trompai.

- Oui?

- Emily! Ça va?!

Cary. La voix étrangement plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ça va mieux ma chérie? demandai-je, surprise de l'entendre au bout du fil, et ignorant sa question sur mon état, le sien bien plus préoccupant après la mort de sa belle-mère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Elle souffla pour se forcer à se calmer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cary?

- Bon, et bien ce matin, je me suis arrêtée dans un kiosque à journaux pour m'armer de magazines pour ma journée de shooting et d'attentes interminables.

- Et...? demandai-je à mon amie qui s'était interrompue.

- Tu es en première de couverture d'un magazine people, lâcha-t-elle d'un trait, ayant peut être peur de ma réaction.

- Comment ça?! demandai-je, me forçant à paraître calme.

- David, toi et Lily.

Je ne pus prononcer aucun mot. J'étais folle de rage contre ce magazine alors que je ne l'avais même pas vu.

- Va-voir sur leur site, l'article en question y est.

Elle me dicta l'adresse web du site pendant que je la tapais et elle me dit qu'elle était désolée.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue Cary. J'espère que vous allez mieux avec Peter et les enfants. Prenez soin de vous!

- Ça va aller.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit... De parler ou quelque chose comme ça, appelle-moi.

- Toi aussi Em'. Gros bisous!

Je raccrochai et fonçai derrière mon ordinateur. Le site apparu, et là aussi nous étions en première de couverture. Je tombai des nus. Le titre disait: "Les acteurs de Bones formeraient-ils un couple en dehors des studios?". Et dessous, un tas de photos prises la veille à notre insu. David et moi, de dos, sa main sur ma hanche. Un autre cliché de face cette fois-ci, main dans la main, une Lily endormie dans mes bras. En bas, un lien promettait plus de photos. Il y avait les photos du restaurant, prise de dehors, des photos où nous marchions sur la plage riant et souriant, ne se doutant pas que nous étions photographiés.

J'étais tellement en colère. Comment pouvait-on entrer dans la vie privée des gens comme ça? Avec quel droit pouvait-on proliférer des choses plus fausses les une que les autres? Nous n'étions pas en couple, et puis d'ailleurs si nous l'étions cela ne les regarderait pas. David était en couple avec Karen. À la pensée de la petite amie de David, je m'inquiétai soudain pour lui.

J'appuyai sur la touche D de mon téléphone pendant quelques secondes et mon portable composa automatiquement son numéro.

- David?

- Oui Emily.

Je ne sus pas analyser le ton de sa voix.

- Hier, quelqu'un nous a suivi et photographié, murmurai-je.

- Je sais...

- Comment tu...?

Il me coupa gentiment.

- Karen m'a appelé de l'aéroport de Las Vegas.

Il marqua une pause, je le laissai continuer.

- Elle cherchait des journaux pour s'occuper dans l'avion... Résultat elle a vu ça.

- Elle a réagit comment?

- Mal. Elle croit ces tissus de mensonges plutôt que moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il paraissait accablé.

- On en parle tout à l'heure au travail? demanda-t-il finalement.

- D'accord David. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Et je raccrochai avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit parce qu'il me dirait que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse contre moi-même. Furieuse contre ce photographe. Furieuse contre le magazine.

La meilleure solution que j'avais trouvé fut une douche bien chaude. En temps normal, la température de l'eau aurait été bien trop élevée pour ma peau, mais dans cet état elle ne l'était pas. Je me permis de verser les larmes que je retenais depuis l'appel de Cary, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, non, mais des larmes de colère.

Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser abattre à cause de ça. Il fallait que je m'y fasse, le métier d'actrice était loin de comporter que des avantages. Je sortis de la douche, un peu plus calme que précédemment et je décidai de m'habiller et de me préparer. Pour le repas, j'avalai quelques cuillères de blé et de légumes même si je n'avais pas du tout faim. J'avais bien essayé après de me poser devant la télé pour me distraire, mais rien à faire, des mauvaises pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Direction les studios où le travail m'occuperait pleinement, enfin c'était ce que j'espérais. En premier lieu, j'étais allée dans ma loge et j'avais rangé un petit peu, jetant les vieux script dans la corbeille à recyclage, rangeant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse et enfin j'affichai l'œuvre de Lily au dessus du miroir de la coiffeuse.

J'entrepris de jeter un œil dans mon mini frigo pour voir où en était mon stock de boisson quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'indiquais à la dite personne qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- Salut ma chérie.

C'était Michaela. Elle entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Je refermai le frigo et me levai pour l'étreindre.

- Salut toi.

- J'ai appris pour le magazine, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en grimaçant. Et comme j'ai vu ta voiture en me garant, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir un petit peu avant de tourner...

- T'es adorable. C'est pas pour moi que c'est le plus préoccupant. Tu veux t'asseoir? lui proposai-je en pointant le canapé.

Elle prit place dans le canapé et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour que je la rejoigne. Je m'assis en face d'elle.

- Karen a vu le magazine, murmurai-je.

- Oh... souffla-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, certainement pour trouver les mots justes.

- Mais c'est pas grave, David lui expliquera que c'est faux. Vous êtes proches comme des meilleurs amis sur les photos. Elle comprendra? tenta-t-elle pour me rassurer.

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien en me parlant tout à l'heure au téléphone...

- Ne sois pas pessimiste ma chérie. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre?

- Qu'on en parlerait au travail.

- Rien de plus?

- Rien de plus, confirmai-je.

- Tu penses que Karen est capable de le quitter simplement parce qu'un magazine spécule que vous êtes en couple?

- Je ne sais pas. J'en sais rien franchement... Tu as vu les photos?

Elle acquiesça.

- Ils ont même mis les photos où l'on voit Lily.

Je détournai mon regard de celui de Michaela qui me regardait avec bienveillance.

- Je sais pas s'ils ont ce droit, soufflai-je.

- Ils se donnent les droits qu'ils veulent ma chérie. C'est comme partout. Est-ce que tu crois que l'on peut publier un magazine en des milliers d'exemplaire affirmant quelque chose qui est faux et dont personne n'a de preuve?

Elle avait raison. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et continuai de fixer bêtement l'armoire en face de moi. Michaela me laissa un peu de temps pour me calmer et changea de sujet.

- C'est une vraie artiste cette Lily, me dit-elle en montrant le dessin.

Pour la première fois après l'annonce de Cary, je souriais.

- Elle l'a fait hier au restaurant.

- Ça va lui faire plaisir de le voir affiché dans ta loge.

- Je le lui ai promis et tu sais bien que je tiens toujours paroles.

- Je le sais ma chérie, affirma-t-elle.

- Mes parents arrivent aujourd'hui.

Je ne sus pas d'où me vint l'idée de parler de ma famille. Peut être parce que Michaela était un peu comme un membre de ma famille avec Cary? Enfin bref.

- C'est super! Je ne les ai jamais vu, j'espère les rencontrer!

- Bien sûr que tu les rencontreras.

- Génial!

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Bon ma chérie, il faut vraiment que je passe au make-up et à la coiffure. Tu me tiens au courant et si t'as un problème tu m'appelles, ok? Ne te renferme pas dans ta coquille comme souvent.

Bien que l'on ne se connaissait depuis assez peu de temps, Michaela me connaissait par cœur.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire! plaisantai-je en prenant le ton de Brennan.

- Je pense que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Michaela, murmurai-je en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se leva de nouveau pleine d'énergie.

- Y'a pas de quoi ma chérie. Et si t'as un coup de blues, maman Michaela est là! lança-t-elle en passant la porte.

Elle était vraiment génial. Son passage m'avait redonné un peu de moral et je finis de ranger ma loge au son de Beyonce qui clamait qu'elle était célibataire. Je chantonnais moi aussi pour me distraire. Vint rapidement l'heure d'aller me préparer pour une scène avec TJ et Eric. Blouse du Jefferson enfilée par dessus un chemisier blanc et une paire de botte aux pieds, je me dirigeai maintenant vers la plateforme. La scène se déroula normalement, pas de fou rire, n'ayant pas forcément la tête à ça et TJ et Eric, au courant pour le magazine, gênés, n'osaient pas lancer de vannes. Je les rassurais avant de repartir d'un bref sourire auquel ils répondirent tous deux.

Direction le dressing avec changement de tenue à la clef pour la scène avec David. Quand je fus enfin prête, je m'étais dirigée vers la partie où était installée le bureau de Booth. David était déjà là, vêtu d'un costume très classe. Il m'aperçut et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey, me dit-il avec un petit sourire quand j'eus relevé ma tête vers lui après cette étreinte.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, il laissa ses bras dans mon dos.

- Alors...?

Le petit sourire qu'il essayait d'aborder disparu.

- Je t'explique ça après la scène? Au calme, expliqua-t-il, jetant un regard autour de nous.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

- Je suis désolée... répétai-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emily, ok? Que se soit clair, ni toi ni moi sommes fautifs dans l'histoire, d'accord?

Je ne répondis mais me blottis contre lui, j'avais besoin de ce contact. On entendit les caméramans dire qu'on allait commencer et nous nous étions alors rapproché d'eux pour tourner. Discussion d'une enquête entre nos deux personnages Booth et Bones, rien de très palpitant mais on avait bien rigolé quand même parce que David tentait de faire le pitre pour me distraire, et qui sait, peut être pour se changer lui aussi les idées.

Après ça, changement intégral tenue/coiffure/maquillage, pour une autre scène avec David qui se déroulait au Fouding Father. C'était une fin d'épisode. Nous devions être assez proches dans cette scène, comme dans toutes les fins d'épisodes en fait. Hart les aimait beaucoup ces moments. Nous avions joué la scène à plusieurs reprises mais une chose est sûre, nous étions plus convaincants que David et l'actrice de "Tessa". Bêtement, ça me satisfaisait.

David me rejoignit alors que je m'éloignai un peu du plateau.

- On va se poser pour parler? me demanda-t-il quand il fut arrivé à mon niveau.

- D'accord. Un banc, dehors au soleil, ça te dit?

- On se fait ça.

- Je passe me changer et je te rejoins. Celui en face des Simpsons?

Il approuva.

- À de suite!

Je filai dans ma loge, enfilai un jean slim, un t-Shirt et des vans et déposai ma tenue de tournage dans un compartiment prévu à cet effet à côté de ma loge. Je rejoignis le banc où l'on avait rendez-vous et où David était déjà installé. Il était au téléphone, visiblement très contrarié. J'ai ralentis le pas. Malgré une marche très lente, quand je m'assis à côté de lui il n'avait toujours pas raccroché.

- Je pensais que tu me faisais simplement un peu plus confiance.

La personne au bout du fil répliqua.

- Des preuves?! De simples photos contre ma parole?!

Son interlocuteur qui était Karen, je l'imaginais, continua de parler et lorsque qu'elle eut fini David ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. Je n'osais pas parler en premier, et je me rapprochai juste un peu de lui. Il tourna en premier la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Simple regard visuel qui en disait long. J'y lisais de la fatigue et de la lassitude aussi peut être. Je me lançai finalement pour rompre le silence.

- Karen? lui demandai-je doucement.

Comme je m'y attendais, il hocha la tête.

- Ça s'est pas arrangé?

Il secoua la tête. Dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci.

- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Si c'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr, ajoutai-je doucement.

- Elle dit qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous deux, que ces photos en sont la preuves même. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que nous sommes juste des amis très proches. Elle a répliqué que justement je devrais me remettre en question à cause de cette proximité entre nous.

Je l'avais laissé finir sans l'interrompre même s'il avait marqué des pauses à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu crois que si je lui parlais ça changerait quelque chose? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne crois pas... C'est fini.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et la caressai de mon pouce.

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum... murmura-t-il. Elle a dit qu'elle allait récupérer ses affaires dès ce soir.

- C'est rapide...

- Ouais.

Il détourna le regard au loin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il regardait mais il continua:

- La première femme a qui j'ai fait confiance après le décès de la mère de Lily... Résultat, elle fait plus confiance à ces magazines people qu'à moi.

Il se raidit encore et son regard exprimait maintenant de la tristesse. Quand je voulu caresser son épaule pour le réconforter, il m'attira contre lui, son bras passant derrière mon dos et sa main se posa sur ma hanche. Je vis qu'il fermait les yeux, peut être pour cacher sa peine ou pour dissimuler des larmes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés l'un contre l'autre, ma main caressant toujours la sienne mais c'est la voix de Cindy Lauper sur "Girls just wanna have fun" qui m'avait sortie de mes pensées. Cette sonnerie était attribuée à ma sœur et j'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche pour y répondre. David n'enleva pas sa main de ma hanche, au contraire il resserra sa prise quand je lui lançai un regard désolé avant de décrocher.

- Allô Zooey?

- Salut grande sœur! Ça va?

- Mouais. Et toi?

- Ça va plutôt bien moi. Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi ça va pas super bien toi n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, ma sœur avait décelé dans ma voix qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Si tu veux ma chérie.

Je sentis David se rapprocher de mon oreille où il souffla bruyamment:

- Passe-lui le bonjour.

Zooey qui n'avais pas manqué le bruit derrière moi demanda:

- Je dérange peut être? avec une voix espiègle.

- Non, pas du tout, je suis avec David. Il te passe le bonjour!

- BONJOUR DAVID! s'exclama-t-elle surexcitée dans le téléphone.

David entendit ma sœur crier, esquissa un sourire et posa sa tête contre la mienne.

- Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui transmettre ton bonjour. Tu as parlé tellement fort qu'il a entendu.

- Je sais que ma discrétion est légendaire, grâce à elle tu n'as pas besoin de faire les pigeons voyageurs pour répéter ce que je te dis. Enfin bref, je t'appelle parce que les parents sont bien arrivés, je les ai récupérés à l'heure. Maman nous invite à manger ce soir, tu viens?

Première chose positive de la journée , un repas avec mes parents et ma sœur, ça faisait des lustres qu'on en avait pas fait.

- Avec grand plaisir.

J'entendis des voix étouffés puis à nouveau celle de Zooey:

- Maman invite aussi David et Lily! Elle dit que ça sera l'occasion de les rencontrer. Tu lui proposes?

- Je sais pas si il...

Elle me coupa:

- Demande lui quand même, on verra bien!

J'étouffai le téléphone contre mon T-Shirt pour que David sache qu'il pouvait décliner l'invitation s'il ne se sentait pas bien.

- Ma maman vous invite toi et Lily à manger avec nous tous ce soir. Si tu ne te sens pas bien ou que tu n'as pas la tête à ça tu peux dire non, c'est pas grave. Et si...

- Emily... me coupa-t-il tendrement. Si ta maman est sûre de vouloir nous inviter, nous serions ravies Lily et moi de venir.

- Tu es sûr?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Emily. Ça me fait super plaisir. Et puis je ne veux pas que Lily assiste à des disputes entre Karen et moi.

Il me sourit comme il le pouvait et je fus soulagée qu'il ait apprécier l'invitation.

- Remercie ta mère infiniment.

Je repris le téléphone en main.

- Nous serons trois, David et Lily viennent, annonçai-je. Dis à maman que David la remercie beaucoup!

- Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer David et la pitchoune! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai hâte de vous voir toi et les parents. On vient à quelle heure?

- Quand vous voulez.

- Ça marche. Bon, je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure. Bisous Zooey!

- À tout à l'heure ma chérie, bisous.

Je raccrochai et glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je levai les yeux vers David et croisai son regard.

- Merci d'avoir accepté.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, pas l'inverse Emily.

Il me sourit.

- Je suis content que vous m'invitiez à manger, c'est tellement gentil de la de la part de tes parents. Lily sera ravie aussi.

- C'est gentil.

- Je vais la chercher tout à l'heure à la maternelle. Elle sera encore plus contente quand je lui aurais annoncé qu'on mange avec toi et ta famille. Elle risque d'être intimidée mais elle va passer du bon temps.

- Ça va être sympa. J'espère que ça te changera les idées à toi aussi... murmurai-je.

- J'espère aussi. Ça sera déjà mieux pour mon moral que de me disputer encore avec Karen. Ça n'avancerait à rien.

- J'espère...

- J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il. Merci d'être là.

-C'est normal. J'espère que ça va s'arranger avec Karen.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. Et puis la confiance dans un couple, ça me parait essentiel. Pas toi?

- C'est vrai...

- On verra comment ça se passe. Ça fait longtemps que tu as pas vu tes parents? Tu as l'air contente de les voir.

- Ils sont venus la dernière fois... En mai je crois donc ça fait un moment, c'est sûr. J'aime bien les repas avec eux et ma sœur, c'est comme avant.

Il m'écoutait attentivement, son regard noisette intense pointé sur moi.

- Et toi tu les vois souvent tes parents? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, assez! C'est sympa d'aller manger chez eux avec Lily. Elle les adore et c'est agréable de voir mes parents. Mais on se réuni rarement avec la famille au complet parce que mes sœurs habitent loin. Une fois ou deux par an, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

- D'accord!

Après cet échange nous avions encore parlé et j'avais expliqué à David comment se rendre chez mes parents et qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait.

- Ça marche. Je prends mon GPS de toute façon et si je me perds je t'appelle.

Il s'était levé et m'avait tendu sa main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Je l'ai saisie et me suis relevée.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout!

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- De rien David.

Il partit vers sa loge récupérer ses affaires et je fis de même. Sur le chemin de la maison, je repensais au magazine. Finalement, parler avec David avait apaisé ma colère même si je n'en restais pas moi agacée. Arrivée au loft, je pris le temps de chercher quelque chose à préparer pour ce soir. J'optais finalement pour un gâteau au chocolat dont j'avais une bonne recette. La pâte prête, je l'avais versé dans un moule et hop, direction le four. Pendant ce temps, un petit tour à la salle de bain et un changement de tenue s'imposait.

Je m'étais remaquillée, un peu de mascara, de blush et de fard à paupière avaient fait l'affaire. Un coup de brosse et de laque plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, plantée devant mon armoire pour choisir une tenue. Robe de soirée et escarpins feraient l'affaire. Après avoir enfilé le tout, j'allai retirer le gâteau du four. Démoulage dans un beau plat offert par ma mère puis recouvrage du gâteau par du sucre glace, des petites décorations de couleurs pour les pâtisseries et des bonbons.

Après avoir préparé le sac-à-main adapté et avoir récupéré le gâteau, j'étais dans voiture direction chez mes parents. À Los-Angeles, leur maison se trouvait dans une petite résidence tranquille. Elle était assez spacieuse pour deux personnes et possédait un jardin entretenu par un jardinier pendant leur absence. On m'ouvrit le grand portail blanc automatique quand j'annonçai "C'est Emily!" à l'interphone.

- Emily!

Ma petite sœur criant et faisant des grands signes en souriant pour m'accueillir, ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Je sortis de la voiture et m'avançai vers elle pour l'étreindre.

- Hey toi! Ça fait du bien de te voir ma chérie, lui dis-je une fois notre câlin fini.

- T'es splendide Emily!

On pouvait en dire bien plus de ma sœur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient bien lisses et tombaient joliment autour de son visage fin et son front était recouvert de sa frange bien droite. Du mascara relevait ses yeux bleus clair et elle portait une robe turquoise à petit pois blancs.

- Que dire de toi alors si je suis splendide? T'es magnifique.

Elle me sourit et je fis le tour de la voiture pour récupérer le gâteau au chocolat et mon sac à main.

- C'est ton gâteau au chocolat?! demanda-t-elle à la vue du plat recouvert de papier aluminium.

- Yep.

- Oh trop bon! T'aurais du en faire deux, je vais dévorer tout celui-ci.

Nous étions rentrés dans la maison où mes parents nous attendaient. Je leur dis bonjour et les étreignis chacun leur tour.

- Vous allez bien? Vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Super. L'avion n'a pas eu de retard, répondit ma mère.

- Bon tant mieux. Je peux aider à faire quoi que se soit? demandai-je en pointant la cuisine.

- J'installai l'apéro avant que t'arrives, intervint Zooey. Tu peux participer.

- T'as pas besoin d'aide en cuisine maman?

- Non, ma chérie, tu peux aider ta sœur si tu veux.

Zooey m'amena dans la salon où elle avait déjà déposé des décorations sur la table basse.

- Je vais chercher des biscuits apéro dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps tu peux couper ça, me dit-elle en faisant référence aux carottes sur la table.

J'avais coupé trois carottes et posé les morceaux dans une coupelle ramenée par ma sœur. Je la rejoignis près de la table basse où trônait déjà du guacamole et des biscuits apéro.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracassait tout à l'heure? me demanda Zooey avec bienveillance.

- Rien de grave pour moi. Un magazine qui a posté des photos de David, Lily et moi, en spéculant que David et moi formions un couple. Sa copine l'a plutôt mal pris... Elle va peut être même récupérer ses affaires chez eux alors qu'ils habitaient ensemble...

- Ah mince... murmura-t-elle. Le pauvre!

- C'est pour ça que je savais pas s'il allait accepter pour ce soir.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu me diras comment ça évolue?

- T'inquiètes.

La sonnerie du portail retentit dans la maison.

- Quand on parle du loup! s'exclama ma petite sœur.

- J'y vais, j'y vais, annonçai-je assez fort pour que mes parents en cuisine entendent aussi.

Je vérifiai que c'était David par la caméra de l'interphone. Je fus satisfaite quand son image apparu à l'écran. Je lui ouvris et sortis l'attendre dans la jardin, Zooey sur mes talons. Il gara sa voiture à côté de la mienne et descendit. Il portait un de ses t-shirt préféré, le gris avec le logo des Flyers, un jean et une paire de converse noire. Il avait dû se changer. Je me demandai s'il s'était changé chez lui ou dans sa loge quand Lily sortit de la voiture aidée de son père.

- 'Mily! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras et elle passa les siens autour de mon cou en se blottissant contre moi. David s'approcha lui aussi et me fit un bisou sur la joue en passa sa main dans mon dos. Je me retournai vers Zooey qui nous regardait avec un regard espiègle. David suivit mon mouvement.

- Je te rencontre enfin, après tout le bien que j'ai pu entendre de toi de la bouche de ma sœur, dit Zooey à David en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'ai également entendu parler de toi Zooey.

Ils se firent la bise puis Zooey s'approcha de Lily et moi.

- C'est ma petite sœur ma chérie, expliquai-je à la petite fille dans mes bras.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

- Oh qu'elle est mignonne! s'exclama ma sœur avec enthousiasme.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Moi c'est Zooey, je suis la sœur d'Emily. Tu t'appelles comment toi? demanda ma sœur même si elle connaissait déjà son nom.

- Je m'appelle Lily! répondit-elle timidement.

- Il est très beau ton prénom.

La petite fille sourit et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu peux rentrer David, précisai-je.

Il me demanda d'attendre un instant et revint avec une bouteille de vin qu'il offrit à mes parents après les avoir remercié une nouvelle fois pour l'invitation. Nous nous étions installés autour de ma table basse. David était assis entre Zooey et moi, je tenais Lily sur mes genoux et mes parents étaient en face de nous dans leur canapé taupe.

- Alors, c'est comment de tourner avec ma fille? demanda mon père, curieux, à David.

- Elle est géniale. On rigole beaucoup avec tous le reste du cast'. J'ai déjà travaillé sur pas mal de tournage sympa mais l'ambiance sur celui de Bones est unique. Et ma partenaire de travail aussi, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et me concentrai soudainement sur les boissons présente sur la table. De l'alcool et du coca.

- Tu veux boire quoi ma chérie? chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Lily tandis que mon père posait à nouveau une question à David. Du jus d'orange?

- Oui, je veux bien, me répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Je me levai, la fillette dans les bras, pour aller chercher une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo et un petit verre avec des dessins dessus. Je me rassis au moment où David racontait qu'au début du tournage, la verrière de la partie Jefferson du studio n'était pas terminé et que nous tournions donc à ciel ouvert.

Je servis du jus d'orange à Lily et en profitai pour demander ce que voulait tout le monde. Porto pour David, mes parents et moi. Coca pour Zooey. J'avais servi tout le monde et on m'avait remerciée.

- Et toi Lily, tu es en quelle classe? lui demanda gentiment ma mère.

- Je suis en moyenne section de maternelle.

- Elle est dans quelle école? demanda-t-elle à David cette fois-ci.

- Près de Calabasas, c'est là où on habite, dans une école assez bien sécurisé, je préfère.

- Je comprends, approuva ma mère.

Après avoir discuté un moment du tournage de Bones ou même des projets de ma sœur, nous nous étions installés à table. J'étais entre David et Lily. Et face de moi se trouvait ma mère, en face de David s'était installé mon père et enfin Zooey face à Lily. Ma mère amena à table des pâtes à la bolognaise et un autre plat à part avec de la sauce sans viande pour moi.

- Merci maman pour la sauce végétarienne.

- De rien ma chérie.

Elle servit tout le monde et nous avions commencé à manger nos pâtes, accompagnées d'un verre de vin pour les adultes et d'un de jus d'orange pour Lily.

- C'est vraiment très bon Mary Joe! dit David avec enthousiasme.

Nous avions tous acquiescé et ma mère nous avait remercié, touchée.

- Vous vous plaisez bien en Floride? demanda David à l'égard de mes parents.

- Il fait un peu chaud en été, mais sinon on est bien. On a une piscine de toute façon. C'est agréable comme endroit, mais ici aussi on était bien, expliqua ma mère.

- Mais là bas, on se sent en vacances tout le temps, c'est assez nouveau pour nous ce climat, tout ça, rajouta mon père.

- Ah d'accord, c'est chouette ça! répondit David.

S'en suit après une conversation sur les études de David, question posée par mon père. Puis anecdotes sur mon enfance, du côté de mes parents. Heureusement, ils ne parlaient pas de celles embarrassantes. Après que Zooey ait débarrassé la table avec mon père, je partis à la cuisine chercher le gâteau au chocolat. Quand je le posai sur la table, Lily avait ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

- Wahou! Trop beau ton gâteau 'Mily! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Merci ma princesse.

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et entrepris de couper le gâteau. Je servis la part avec le plus de bonbons à Lily et nous servis juste après.

- C'est vrai qu'il est super bon, me dit David en posant son regard chocolat sur moi.

Je rougis et le remerciai, et me remis à manger ma part. Lily tapa délicatement mon bras pour me montrer son assiette.

- Regarde 'Mily ce que j'ai fait!

Elle avait aligné deux smarties et tracé une bouche dans le sucre glace. Je ris à l'imagination de la petite fille.

- Enfin Lily, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, lui fit remarquer gentiment David.

- Pardon papa, s'excusa doucement la petite fille. Mais 'Mily a bien aimé mon bonhomme je crois!

- Oui, je l'ai beaucoup aimé, renchéris-je.

David secoua la tête comme si il était exaspéré par nos bêtises. Il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne. Nous avions tous tranquillement fini le dessert et avions continué un peu à discuter.

- On va y aller, Lily a école demain et Emily et moi travail, déclara David.

Il dit au revoir, Lily dans les bras, et remercia à nouveau mes parents, se disant ravi d'avoir de les avoir rencontré avec ma sœur. Je les raccompagnai dehors.

- Ça pose pas de problème pour ce soir? demandai-je en mimant "Karen" avec mes lèvres.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai appelé tout à l'heure à la maison. Personne n'a répondu. Mais c'est gentil.

- Si y'a un problème, tu connais le chemin du loft, la chambre d'amis vous attend les bras grand ouverts.

- Merci pour tout, me souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'écarta légèrement de moi.

- Ma puce, tu dis au revoir à Emily.

- Au revoir 'Mily!

Son père la rapprocha de moi et elle me fit un bisou.

- Au revoir ma chérie.

Son père l'installa dans son siège auto à l'arrière et se mit au volant. Je leur ouvris le portail et rentrai dans la maison. J'avais aidé mes parents à tout ranger avec ma sœur. Ils avaient dit que du bien sur David et j'en étais contente puisque je passais la plupart de mon temps avec lui. Zooey n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur notre relation et ma mère avait même demandé si il était célibataire. Je repartis une fois le rangement terminé, un dernier merci à mes parents et un câlin avec ma sœur.

Enfin arrivée au loft, je pris juste une petite douche et enfilai ma chemise de nuit. Après m'être démaquillée et brossé les dents, j'étais installée sous ma couette moelleuse et relu une fois les scripts du lendemain pour me les re-mémoriser. Avant de m'endormir, je consultai comme toujours mon téléphone. Un message de David seulement: "Bien rentrés à la maison. Encore merci pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un bon moment, c'était agréable de rencontrer tes parents. Gros bisous, fais de beaux rêves". J'écrivis la réponse suivante: "J'ai passé également un bon moment à vos côtés. Gros bisous. À demain! Dors bien, et si tu as besoin, appelle-moi." avant de m'endormir, épuisée.

* * *

_On attend comme d'habitude vos avis avec impatience et vos impressions! Gros bisous les loulous et bon courage à tous pour la rentrée!_


	19. Chapter 18

**NdA:** _Coucou! Nous sommes contentes de vous poster ce chapitre en temps et en heures! En revanche, on s'excuse d'avance si il y a du retard pour certains prochains chapitres! J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre la difficulté de gérer une page Facebook, un blog, un Twitter, un Instagram, d'écrire les chapitres qui sont de plus en plus longs et de faire mon travail! Donc, on essaie tant qu'on peut de vous satisfaire bien sûr, et on espère arriver à poster les chapitres les dimanches! Voilà, gros bisous les loulous!_

**mimiBB:** Nous sommes contentes que tu aimes et apprécions d'avoir pour la première fois une review de ta part! Bisous!

**Castle-SPN156-Bones:** Le retard des vacances, ahah! Quand on a pas de wifi, la galère! On espère que tu as apprécié les chapitres que tu avais manqué, ça t'a fait plus de lecture du coup, tant mieux! Et oui, bye bye Karen... Enfin on sait pas hein! Non je plaisante! Bisous miss'!

**July-b0nes:** Ah oui, ça c'est clair que ça motive! Sans les reviews, les chapitres seraient écrits bien moins rapidement, ça c'est sûr! Oui, Michaela et Emily sont adorables! D'ailleurs tu as vu leur dernier tweet? Michaela disait que "La meilleure façon de passer une journée était de tourner avec emilydeschanel" et Emily a répondu "Qu'elle ressentait la même chose", trop mignon! *.* Nous sommes super contentes que le chapitre te plaise toujours autant avec le départ de Karen, tout ça, tout ça! Gros Bisous!

**Ashley Ali:** David et Lily sont tellement adorables qu'ils les ont déjà acceptés, ahah! On espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée! Bisousss'!

**lavicalinaezza:** On a essayé de faire une suite assez longue en effet! On y a passé pas mal de temps! On a bien aimé les faire s'épauler comme ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent l'un sur l'autre, qu'ils sont toujours là pour l'autre! (y) Bisous!

**Low-BB:** On espère qu'il vous a bien réconforter alors ce chapitre, ahah! Comment s'est passé ta rentrée? Oh merci beaucoup pour le "une des plus jolies fictions", ça nous touche énormément! Merci pour tout! Bisous!

**Eva Bibichou:** Ah tu l'attendais le moment où Karen allait partir, hein? Ahah! Et oui, les meilleures choses ont une fin et voici donc la rentrée! Bon courage alors! Le Demily toujours aussi proche, quoi qu'il arrive, trop choupis mes bébés (y) (Je parle des vrais et pas ceux de la fiction mdr')! Gros bisous Eva Bibichou!

**PoyPoy:** Voilà la suite que tu réclamais! ;) Merci pour le compliment par rapport aux idées des photos, on a essayé de montrer un peu les inconvénients d'être célèbre parce qu'ils sont nombreux quand même! J'espère que tu as fait une bonne rentrée, bon courage pour la semaine de cours qui arrive! Bisous!

**Elsa l'Astronaute:** Ah d'accord, c'est trop mignon comme surnom ahah! Nous, fans de Bones, nous sommes les BoneHeads et je me suis rendu compte récemment que BoneHead signifiait "idiot" en anglais :'D Et voui, bye bye Karen! C'est tellement mieux le lycée, moi je suis dans un gros bahut de presque 2000 élèves, c'est cool de voir de nouvelle tête et en effet Anaïs connaît déjà du coup! Bon courage pour ta première (y) T'as choisi quelle filière? Nous n'apprécions pas non plus les fictions où ils se mettent directement en couple, c'est pour ça qu'on le fait durer! Après si vous vous lassiez du "pas en couple", on d'adaptera à vos besoins! ;) Gros Bisous!

**Maeva:** Anaïs au boulot? Et moi aussi mdr'! Il va falloir qu'on adapte notre emploi du temps pour réussir à publier nos chapitres le dimanche! Voilà, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire! Bisous bisous Maeva! :)

**Anais E-D-B:** C'est grâce à tout ce qu'on sait sur David et Emily que ça paraît aussi "réel"! Ils sont tellement mignons lors des sorties... On fait comme un peu pour que ça paraisse réaliste! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! Et voici la suite! :) Bisous!

**Laureen:** C'est super si l'effet de surprise à marché et que tu as aimé, tant mieux alors! Tu as vu cette fois je n'ai pas loupé ta review... #BouletQueJeSuis! Merci de nous suivre encore et de nous laisser tes avis malgré mon oubli de patate :') Gros bisous ma belle!

_Si vous voulez plus communiquer avec nous, en plus des reviews, dites-le nous, on a pas mal de moyen de communication! Ahah! Bisous!_

* * *

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, c'est la sonnerie de mon réveil qui me réveilla. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de ma chambre, il faisait encore nuit. Une grosse journée de tournage en extérieur m'attendait ce qui m'obligeait à me lever si tôt. Je m'étais préparée en un temps record, buvant juste un café avant de partir. J'avais quand même pris soin de bien me coiffer et me maquiller pour ne pas faire apparaître mon manque de sommeil.  
Nous avions tous rendez-vous au studio pour faire du co-voiturage jusqu'au lieu de tournage.

À mon arrivée dans le parking du personnel, c'était étrangement calme par rapport à d'habitude. Je me garai sur ma place de parking et rejoignis le reste de l'équipe devant l'entrée nº3 du studio de Bones. David était déjà là, il ne me vit pas tout de suite. À ses yeux et sa posture fatigués, je compris qu'il n'avait pas plus dormi que moi, bien au contraire. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui déposai un bisou sur la joue.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-il.

Il me rapprocha de lui et passa sa main dans mon dos.

- Pas bien dormi? demandai-je, inquiète qu'il paraisse si fatigué.

- Elle a récupéré toutes ses affaires. Toutes, répéta-t-il. Sans même laisser un seul mot. Même Lily a remarqué que pleins d'affaires n'étaient plus là.

Il fixa un point sur mon chemisier.

- Je suis tellement désolée David... J'aurais voulu que ça s'arrange cette histoire...

Il planta à nouveau son regard noisette dans le mien.

- C'est gentil. Ne t'en fais pas, si ça n'était pas arrivé maintenant, ça aurait été une autre fois. Elle ne m'a pas fait confiance cette fois-ci, elle ne l'aurait pas fait dans le futur non plus.

- Je comprends...

Il caressa mon dos de sa main.

- Allez, je ne compte pas gâcher cette belle journée avec toi et toute l'équipe à cause de ça, me dit-il en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

- On se met dans quelle voiture pour y aller?

- Je crois que j'ai entendu Hart dire qu'on allait dans la voiture de Jeff, il conduirait et il y aurait TJ, toi et moi. Il faut lui redemander.

Jeff était un caméraman très gentil qui avait une assez grande voiture. David venait juste de finir sa phrase quand TJ apparu devant nous, nous saluant d'un sourire.

- Hey ! Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? commença-t-il avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Si on a rien a prendre, je suis prêt, déclara David.

- Il suffit juste de prendre ta tête et en voiture ! Et toi Emily ? Parée pour l'aventure ?

- Je viens d'arriver, mais puisque tu me dis que je n'ai besoin de rien, sauf de ma tête... C'est parti! lui répondis-je.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que l'on roulait, direction je ne sais où et pas un seul mot n'était sorti de la bouche de David. TJ qui était à l'avant avec Jeff savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il avait dû parler avec Michaela, il nous laissa donc dans le silence. David était assis à côté de moi, à l'arrière de la voiture. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer que j'étais là, et il passa ses doigts autour des miens. Je sentis une vague de bien-être m'envahir en commençant par mon ventre qui s'était contracté. J'eus envie de me coller un peu plus contre lui, mais je réfrénai cette envie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peur d'être maladroite avec lui qui venait tout juste de rompre? Peut être.

Il me caressait la main de son pouce et à ce contact je resserrai ma main. Je mis ma tête en arrière, appuyée contre le siège et fermai les yeux pour tenter de me reposer avant qu'on arrive. David fit pression sur ma main sur sa cuisse comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, je rouvris les yeux et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Mon épaule sera probablement plus confortable.

J'hésitais à accepter de m'installer proche de lui. Il insista tendrement.

- Allez, fais pas ta timide. Mes épaules n'ont pas changée, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Finalement je posai délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et refermai les yeux. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous étions enfin arrivés et la première chose que je fis en sortant de la voiture fut de fermer les yeux et de respirer un grand coup d'air frais. J'avais bien dormi pendant un moment, sur l'épaule de David, mais quand nous avions pris une route avec une tonne de virage, je m'étais réveillée et avais vite eu mal au cœur.

- Hey, ça va pas ? me demanda David en arrivant par derrière et en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je n'aime pas trop les virages à grande vitesse...

Je me laissai m'appuyer sur le torse de David.

- Marche un peu et respire, et puis après, bois un truc sucré.

- Ça marche contre le mal des transports ?

- C'est un remède de grand-mère.

Il me plaqua un baiser qui claqua contre ma joue et s'éloigna vers Hart qui venait d'arriver. Je marchai un peu, comme il me l'avait conseillé, et je m'assis ensuite sur un rocher.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Emily ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse que David avait donné à Michaela, mais celle-ci s'approcha de moi, s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Tu vas pas me vomir dessus, j'espère.

- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Tiens, David m'a donné ça. Tu dois le boire d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, me dit-elle en me tendant une petite bouteille de 33cL de Coca.

Je ne réprimais pas mon sourire.

- Alors, à part ce mal de transport, comment s'est passé le trajet ? Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa voix qui voulait dire beaucoup.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- TJ m'a dit que c'était assez silencieux et que tu t'es endormie au creux de son épaule.

- Il vient de rompre, c'est une période difficile pour lui. Il a besoin de réfléchir, alors… C'est normal que ce soit calme. Et sinon j'étais fatiguée et il a dit que ça le dérangeait pas que je me repose contre son épaule.

- Je vois... Je vois... répondit-elle malicieusement.

J'ouvris la bouteille et bus quelques gorgées, laissant Michaela continuer la conversation.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, déclara-t-elle.

- T'as une de ces mémoires toi! Je t'ai dit ma date de naissance il y a un moment quand même. Et c'est dans un mois donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite quand même.

- Je retiens la date d'anniversaire des gens que j'aime, dit-elle avec un de ses grands sourires à la Michaela.

- T'es adorable ma chérie!

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- Moi aussi je peux avoir un bisou? demanda David, espiègle, qui arrivait vers nous.

Je lui souris et répondis:

- Tu en as déjà eu un ce matin que je sache.

- C'est pas faux...

Il s'assit à côté de nous.

- Alors cette petite marche et ce coca, ça t'a fait du bien? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, beaucoup, merci David!

Je bus une gorgée et repris:

- Mais en fait, tu tournes pas beaucoup aujourd'hui toi?

- Juste avec toi, après il y a que des scènes entre fouines.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu que pour la scène où tu joues?

- Pour rester avec vous! Je préfère voir tout le monde que rester seul à la maison.

Je vis que Michaela sourit à côté de moi et ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

- En plus je vais pouvoir te regarder jouer, assis sur mon fauteuil, à me prélasser au soleil.

- Commence pas à me narguer toi! dis-je en posant mon doigt sur son torse. Et j'espère que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, n'est ce pas monsieur?

Il prit un air tout à fait innocent, et pas du tout crédible.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me moque de toi?

- Tu m'as ressortis pendant une semaine le coup de mon téléphone qui sonnait.

- C'était drôle!

- C'était pas drôle! répliquai-je.

Michaela rit à nos bêtises.

- Je vais vous laisser vous disputer tout seuls comme un vieux couple, je vais me faire maquiller et coiffer!

Et elle partit sans nous laisser le temps de répondre. David sortit son iPhone et prit une photo des caméramans en train de s'installer dans ce beau paysage.

- Pour mon Twitter, expliqua-t-il.

Il choisit un filtre qu'il appliqua à la photo devenue soudain encore plus belle.

- Quel professionnel! dis-je en riant, regardant ce qu'il faisait par dessus son épaule.

- C'est toute une histoire Twitter. Il faut vraiment que tu t'y mettes! Au moins je pourrais te tweeter des bêtises et les fans essaieront de comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

- On verra, on verra!

- Ça fait un mois que tu me dis ça!

- Et je le dis toujours.

Je ris et me levai.

- Je file au Make-Up avec Ana, ça va être à moi bientôt.

Alors que j'allais repartir, David m'interpella.

- Emily?

Je me retournai. Il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, me claqua un bisou sur la joue et je pus enfin partir.

Je m'installai auprès d'Ana qu'on avait placée dans un camion aménagé pour qu'elle puisse nous maquiller tranquillement. J'entendais le bruit de la nature recouvert des voix de TJ et Michaela qui tournaient non loin de là.

- Ça va bien? me demanda Ana alors qu'elle attaquait le maquillage de mes yeux.

- Fatiguée de m'être levée si tôt mais contente d'être là! Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu, ça change. Et toi?

- Pareil, pareil, c'est tranquille ici en plus et c'est marrant de sortir. Tu tournes avec TJ après, c'est ça?

- Exactement.

Ana m'avait parlé de sa famille et j'avais également parlé de la mienne pendant qu'elle me coiffait. C'était agréable de s'entendre aussi bien avec sa maquilleuse et avec le reste de l'équipe.

Je rejoignis l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés pour filmer après avoir enfilé la combinaison du Jefferson. On me prévînt qu'ils avaient bientôt fini et ils eurent terminé cinq minutes après mon arrivée. Nous avions laissé le temps aux techniciens de l'image de réarranger le faux cadavre, tellement réaliste qu'il faisait toujours froid dans le dos. L'équipe qui fabriquait les corps pour Bones étaient très douées et utilisait plein de méthode pour les rendre plus vrais.  
Alors que j'allais commencer à m'installer devant les caméras, David débarqua avec sa chaise pliante inscrite de son nom et la posa à côté de moi.

- Allez, tu peux y aller! Je suis près moi! me dit-il en souriant.

- Tu ne vas pas rester là pendant tout le tournage de la scène quand même?

- Si si, même pour celle avec Michaela. J'adore te voir travailler.

Il décapsula la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait et ajouta:

- Je suis tellement bien ici.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels, et il rigola, certainement parce que je n'étais pas crédible en femme exaspérée.

Je rejoignis TJ qui s'accroupissait au bord du faux corps pour que les caméramans lui indique l'endroit le mieux pour se placer. J'imaginais David en train de me regarder, derrière moi, et je me sentis rougir bêtement, sans raison.

Nous avions commencé peu après à tourner, TJ faisait semblant d'attraper des asticots qui allaient apparaître au montage et mon personnage faisait les premières constatations pour le corps. À chaque fois que la production coupait, David me faisait des commentaires, des grimaces, des blagues, des clins d'œil et envoyait des bisous de la main qui ne tenait pas la bière.

- T'es pas possible toi alors! le réprimandai-je en rigolant à la fin du tournage.

- Comment ça? J'ai rien fait?

Il me fit sa fameuse tête de chien battu.

- Mais bien sûr. Alors c'était comment?

- C'était bien, cette combinaison te va vraiment à ravir.

Je mourrais de chaud et transpirait comme pas possible dans la combinaison bleue.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Tu te répètes, ça fait deux fois que tu le dis.

Je lui tirai la langue gentiment et il se leva et me bondit dessus pour entamer une bataille de chatouille acharnée. Sous les chatouilles de David, je pouffais de rire et le suppliait d'arrêter. Quand j'avais failli m'affaler sur le sol parce que je craignais trop les guilis, David me releva doucement.

- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu était autant chatouilleuse! me dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Plus jamais tu me fais tant de chatouilles! J'allais me rouler par terre en riant tellement je crains.

- Intéressant...

- Ce que tu peux être drôle David!

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. T'as pas chaud là-dedans? demanda-t-il en parlant de ma combinaison.

- Si, je meurs de chaud!

- Emily! Viens là ma chérie on reprend! me cria Michaela qui devait jouer dans la scène avec TJ et moi.

- J'arrive!

- Allez, allez, on se dépêche belle demoiselle! me lança David alors que je trottinais comme je pouvais pour rejoindre Michaela.

Les prises de la scène se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur. Michaela était sur-excitée et lançait des blagues dès qu'elle le pouvait et fit rigoler tout le monde. Quand nous avions fini, c'était presque l'heure de manger. J'étais allée me changer dans une cabine installée dans le camion et en était ressortie re-parfumée, changée et re-chaussée. Michaela m'interpella quand j'étais en train de rejoindre tous les autres.

- David a tweeté une photo de toi! me dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

- Comment ça?! Laquelle?!

- En fait on voit que ta silhouette, mais c'est sympa quand même! Il l'a prise quand on tournait tout à l'heure avec une partie des caméras et toi de profil et de loin.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Comment tu sais-ça toi en fait ma chérie? Parce que tu n'as même pas Twitter.

- C'est TJ qui m'a montré!

Après que Michaela m'ait expliqué le pourquoi du comment TJ lui avait montré cette photo, nous rejoignions le reste des équipes. Pendant le tournage, ils avaient dressé une table, où était posé plein de chose à manger. Même sur un tournage en plein air, on avait le droit à notre buffet. Des mains que je connaissais très bien se posèrent sur mes hanches, je ne me retournai pas, ne voulant pas briser le contact. Je me contentai de pencher ma tête en arrière pour apercevoir rapidement David.

- On va manger? me demanda-t-il.

- Allons-y.

Je pris une assiette et m'approchai du buffet où déjà bon nombre de mes collègues se servaient. Je me servis de plein de crudité, un peu de salade de riz et un toast à la tomate. Nos chaises de tournage avaient été placée autour d'une table et je cherchai mon nom au dos de celles-ci. TJ. Non. Michaela. Non plus. Emily! Ah la voici. Et je regardai mon deuxième voisin. David. Je m'assis finalement avec mon assiette bien remplie. En face de moi était installée Ana qui bavardait joyeusement avec Jeff.

- J'ai tellement travaillé ce matin qu'il faut bien que je me remplisse le ventre.

David s'assit à côté de moi en disant cela, son assiette remplie de charcuterie, de feuilletés en tout genre et de rouleau à la saucisse.

- Quel appétit alors David!

- Faut bien se nourrir, ma foi.

Il me sourit et piqua un rouleau à la saucisse dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée.

- Il paraît que tu as à nouveau frappé sur Twitter?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

- La photo. Postée tout à l'heure! Il paraît que j'y suis en plus dessus!

- Ah oui ça, très artistique ma photo il paraît.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels dans une exagération à la Emily.

- Paroles de fan! ajouta-t-il. Je les crois.

- Quand ça t'arrange surtout! pouffai-je.

- Non pas du tout!

Il prit un air des plus innocents.

- Ils t'ont même reconnu et beaucoup on dit que c'est dommage qu'on te voit pas plus parce que tu es trop belle. Et bien je suis d'accord!

Je rougis et baissai la tête vers mon assiette.

- Merci, David.

- T'amènes quand tes parents aux studios?

- Je sais pas, peut être demain si Hart est d'accord! J'ai pas beaucoup d'heures de tournages. Et si j'amène mes parents, il va falloir que j'amène Zooey en plus!

- Et oui forcément! renchérit-il!

- Je te dirais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- C'est gentil, merci!

- Comment va Lily?

- Ça va, ça va. Aujourd'hui elle allait à la piscine l'après-midi avec l'école! Elle était contente.

David me raconta les prouesses de sa fille à la piscine et me montra sur son iPhone des photos de sa fille en train de barboter à côté du bord, accrochée aux jambes de son papa.

- Elle est adorable!

David acquiesça et me piqua un bout de carotte qu'il trempa dans une des sauces que j'avais pris.

- Hey! Au voleur!

Je le réprimandai d'une tape sur sa main, et au lieu de répliquer, il prit ma main, la posa sur la table délicatement et posa la sienne dessus.

- Mardi, on se regarde l'épisode de Bones ensemble? me demanda-t-il. Tu peux venir à la maison manger.

- Oh oui ça peut être sympa. Merci beaucoup!

- De rien ma belle. C'est quel épisode déjà?

- Innocence perdue.

- Je ne laisserai pas Lily le regarder alors, c'est avec le petit garçon qui a été kidnappé non?

- C'est ça. Tu as raison, elle risque de faire des cauchemars après.

- Hum hum... Bon on se fait ça alors! C'est cool, j'ai hâte de pouvoir le voir avec toi, c'est mieux quand on a les commentaires en live et pas en différé avec les textos.

En effet, David et moi, les mardis soirs, commentions habituellement les épisodes par textos. Il faisait des blagues sur moi, détaillait mes mimiques et je faisais de même pour lui.

- C'est sûr!

- Tu pourras voir aussi ce que je tweete pendant l'épisode!

- T'es vraiment un accro de Twitter, c'est pas possible!

- Non, j'aime bien, c'est tout.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et termina le dernier feuilleté de son assiette. Il examina mon assiette, retira sa main de la mienne en une caresse et annonça:

- Bouge pas, je vais nous chercher des desserts.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester puisqu'il avait déjà filé. J'en profitai pour consulter mon BlackBerry. Cary prenait de mes nouvelles et je la rassurais en lui affirmant que tout allait bien et en lui demandant aussi comment allait sa famille et elle. Une religieuse au chocolat se posa devant moi alors que j'allais appuyer sur "envoyer".

- Merci David.

Il se rassit à côté de moi et posa sur la table deux donuts et un cheesecake aux fruits rouges.

- Je t'ai pris un donut aussi! me dit-il souriant, me montra la pâtisserie recouverte de chocolat.

- Merci beaucoup, t'es adorable!

Nous avions fini les desserts en discutant du hockey. Enfin j'avais surtout écouté David. J'apprenais plein de chose sur ce sport grâce à ce grand passionné. Il m'avait aussi parlé de son club de hockey et quel rôle il y jouait. Ana m'avait recoiffée et re-maquiller comme le matin pour la scène se déroulant au même moment dans la série. Je rejoignis David qui plaisantait avec un caméraman. Il portait un costume noir qui le mettait en valeur et une cravate noire à motifs.

Il me vit arriver et lança une dernière blague à son collègue qui ria à plein poumon. Le pouvoir de David à faire rire tout le monde... Il s'approche de moi.

- Pas trop dur travailler après une matinée à nous avoir nargué au soleil avec une bière fraîche?

- Tant que je travaille avec toi, je ne me pleins pas!

Hart passa au même moment derrière David et m'évita de rougir encore bêtement devant lui. Je l'interpellai.

- Hart!

Il se retourna et s'arrêta.

- Est-ce que je pourrai amener ma sœur et mes parents demain sur le tournage?

- Oui, bien sûr. Par contre il faut qu'il passe avec toi la sécurité, et qu'ils aient leur papiers d'identité!

- Pas de soucis Hart, merci beaucoup!

- De rien, me répondit-il en souriant et il reprit son chemin.

David était toujours derrière moi et je me retournai vers lui.

- C'est l'heure de reprendre, non?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et approuva. Il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et ne la retira qu'une fois arrivés sur le plateau.

Deux heures de tournage avec David, c'est toujours d'innombrables fous rires, de la bonne humeur et des gaffes. Ce jour là, c'était bien le cas, comme à notre habitude. A chaque "coupez!", David abandonnait son rôle de Booth pour raconter n'importe quoi! David était parti se changer tandis que je buvais un coca light, attendant qu'Eric se change. Il était venu seulement pour sa scène avec moi et était arrivé une heure auparavant environ.

Il me rejoignit alors que je finissais ma canette et nous avions pus commencé. Entre deux prises différentes, je vis David qui me faisait des signes, à nouveau installé dans sa chaise pour nous regarder tourner. Je répondis à son geste et je le vis sourire. Plus d'une heure plus tard, la scène était bouclée et les équipes commencèrent à ranger tous les équipements tandis que j'allais me changer. Ce que c'était bon de retrouver mes habits! Quand je sortis du camion, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec David.

- On va se poser au soleil le temps que Jeff range avec les techniciens de l'image?

- D'accord!

- Les rochers là-bas, ça te va?

J'acquiesçai et nous nous étions installés sur le fameux rocher, épuisée pour ma part par cette longue journée.

- Je suis k.o David!

Je m'allongeai sur le rocher pour me détendre. David fit de même pour rester à mon niveau, et je me plongeai à nouveau dans son regard noisette.

- Tu as moins d'heures demain, heureusement! Moi j'en ais pas mal quand même.

- Reposes toi bien ce soir! Regarde un dessin-animé avec ta fille et couchez-vous tôt.

- Bonne idée. Je te dirais le choix du DVD.

- Ça marche! Et fais de gros bisous à Lily de ma part aussi!

- Se sera fait! Du coup demain je vais revoir tes parents et ta sœur, c'est cool! J'espère que ton père va aimer visiter les studios.

- Oh, je m'inquiètes pas pour ça je suis certaine qu'il va adorer!

Il me sourit et un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas un silence pesant, non, celui-ci était agréable. Mon regard était plongé dans celui chocolat de David et je sentais son souffle sur mon visage grâce à notre proximité. Il nous laissa un moment comme ça et reprit doucement:

- C'était cool hier soir. Lily a beaucoup aimé ta famille je crois.

- C'est vrai? C'est gentil... murmurai-je.

- Et moi je les ai bien aimé, et c'est sûr, parce que je sais ce qu'il se passe la dedans! dit-il en tapant sur sa tempe.

Je ris une nouvelle fois et David passa sa main dans mes cheveux, remis une mèche derrière mon oreille. Puis, il retira délicatement sa main en me caressant la joue. Mon ventre se contracta pour la seconde fois de la journée et c'est ce moment que choisit Jeff pour nous interrompre. Il se trouvait un peu plus bas et nous cria:

- Hey vous deux! On peut partir! Vous venez? s'écria-t-il.

C'est David qui releva la tête et répondit:

- On arrive!

Il se releva complètement et me tandis sa main pour me relever. Je l'attrapai et il me mit sur pieds.

- Merci beaucoup.

Nous nous étions dirigé vers la voiture de Jeff et installés comme le matin même, TJ était déjà à l'avant aux côtés de Jeff et on nous avait laissé les places à l'arrière. Le voyage s'est déroulé tranquillement. Cette fois-ci, David a animé la conversation ce qui me rassura un peu sur son moral. Nous étions vite arrivé devant chez moi où Jeff avait proposé de me déposer.

- A demain tout le monde! dis-je quand la voiture de Jeff s'arrêta devant mon petit immeuble.

David s'approcha de moi et déposa un long bisou sur ma joue. Je sortis de la voiture, faisant des signes d'au revoir à Jeff et TJ à qui je n'avais pas fait la bise, puis à David qui me fit également signe.

La première chose que je fis, une fois arrivée au loft, fut de prendre une bonne douche et d'enfiler une tenue de jooging bien confortable en guise de pyjama. Je me fis une salade de pâtes et la dégustai devant les infos du soir. J'appelai chez ma soeur, puis chez mes parents pour les prévenir pour le lendemain. J'eus le droit à une Zooey sur-excitée et des parents contents. Après un long moment passé sur l'ordinateur, en buvant un chocolat chaud et en travaillant sur les prochains scripts, je pris la sage décision d'aller me brosser les dents et de me mettre au lit.

J'étais bien installée sous la couette quand je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié mon téléphone! Il était resté dans mon sac, que je n'avais pas vidé, pendant toute la soirée! David avait dû m'envoyer un message en plus! Je m'emparais de mon BlackBerry et me réinstallai dans mon lit. J'avais deux nouveaux messages, dont un qui provenait bien de David. Le premier était de Cary qui allait mieux et qui me donnait des nouvelles de sa famille.

Le deuxième était celui de David: "Hey! Lily a choisi qu'on regarde Blanche Neige! Donc me voilà dans le canapé, accompagnée de la belle Lily qui est passionnée par l'histoire du dessin-animé. Je lui ai fait passé tes bisous, et elle t'en fait aussi. Gros gros bisous ma belle, à demain! Dors bien". Je composai cette réponse là: "J'adorais Blanche-Neige quand j'étais petite, je me revois en train de le regarder avec Zooey! Merci d'avoir pensé à m'envoyer le message, et désolée pour ma réponse tardive, mon téléphone était resté dans mon sac. Gros bisous à vous deux! Dors bien, et repose-toi surtout." et l'envoyai à David. J'éteignis mon téléphone et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

_Et voilà, vous pouvez nous laisser vos avis! Gros bisous et bon courage pour les cours ou le travail!_


	20. Chapter 19

**NdA:** _Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Nous tenons à nous excuser de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière... Tout comme vous c'est la reprise des cours et nous ne sommes pas arrivé à terminer le chapitre pour dimanche dernier! On espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous plaira! Bisous!__  
_

**Castle-SPN156-Bones:**_ Et oui, il y a du rapprochement dans l'air! VLS? La voilà! Ahah, bisous!_

**mimiBB:**_ Contentes que ça te plaise encore! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour avoir la suite malgré notre retard... Bisous! _

**lavicalinaezza:**_ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, on fait de notre mieux! Et oui, ça se précise tout ça, patience, patience! Gros bisous. _

**Eva bibichou:**_ Si tu savais, nous aussi on aimerait tant y aller alors à LA! Oh merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça nous touche! Je t'imagines bien sauter de joie à cause du départ de Karen! Gros bisousss! _

**PoyPoy:**_ Les petits messages du soir, ahah, je sais pas pourquoi je les imagine bien en train de textoter tous les deux! :) Oh t'es trop mimi! Oui, il faut bien qu'il y ait ces petits gestes qui font la différence, d'ailleurs ils existent vraiment entre eux: la main sur l'épaule, sur la hanche, les doigts entrelacés, les câlins! Tout ça on sait que le vrai Demily le fait et ça nous inspire! A ta prochaine review! Bisousss! :)_

**Laureen:**_ On est juste super contentes de lire qu'à chaque chapitre que ça te plaît toujours! Merci pour tes reviews et pour les compliments qui nous touche beaucoup! Bonne semaine à toi! Gros bisous! _

**Anais E-D-B:**_ C'est cool de lire tes avis, ça nous permet de noter si toi aussi tu as aimé ou pas! Nous aussi on regarde les bêtisiers tout le temps! Peut être que c'est l'écriture de la fiction qui nous en donne envie? Ahah! Bisous! _

**Maeva:**_ Alors toi qui voulais qu'on poste avant dimanche dernier tu es pas gâtée, parce qu'en plus on a pas pu le poster le dimanche! On s'en excuse ma belle, et on espère que ça te fera apprécier d'avantage celui-ci du coup! Gros Bisous! _

**Elsa l'Astronaute:**_ Ah c'est cool si tu aimes bien! Et oui, ça commence à se profiler, ahah! :) Ah! ES, c'est cool! Moi j'envisage soit une première S soit une ES! Et Anaïs est en STMG? Gros bisous miss'! _

**Guest:**_ On est contente que tu postes des reviews désormais, ça fait super plaisir! On essaie de faire ressortir l'ambiance décrite par les acteurs dans les studios! Et oui, pas de chapitre la semaine dernière et on s'en excuse sincèrement... La raison? Le manque total de temps avec la reprise du lycée, mais on espère que tu apprécieras d'autant plus celui-là! Bisous Bisous! _

**Low-BB:**_ Et oui, il faut reprendre le rythme, avec les devoirs et déjà les DS, bon courage à toi! Ah, ça nous fait plaisir que tu aimes toutes ces petites choses qu'on essaie d'intégrer dans les chapitres! Gros bisous! _

**Ashley Ali:**_ Et oui, départ de Karen, ahah! David et Twitter c'est une grande histoire! Merci pour tous ces compliments encourageants! Bisouss!_

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil dont j'avais besoin après un tournage intensif la veille, c'est mon réveil qui interromput mon rêve à 9h00. Je ne travaillais pas pour la matinée, c'était un peu mon jour de repos car on m'avait mis qu'une seule scène ce jour-là. Mais je comptais faire visiter une partie des studios à mes parents et à ma sœur. Je pensais à tous les gens qui dormaient encore en ce samedi matin, je les enviais et en revanche, au pauvre David qui travaillait toute la journée. Je lui envoyai un texto pour lui souhaiter bon courage et il me répondit simplement "Merci Emily! On se voit tout à l'heure? Les studios sans toi sont moins joyeux! Gros bisous ma belle."

Boostée par le message de David, comme souvent, je m'étais vite dépêchée de petit-déjeuner et de me préparer pour partir chercher ma sœur et mes parents. Zooey était devant son immeuble, bien à l'heure. Je souris en voyant sa tenue, robe à pois et escarpin, même choix que moi, seule la couleur et le modèle changeaient.

- Hey! Copieuse! me lança-t-elle quand je descendis de la voiture.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- On est vraiment pareilles!

- Toujours! approuva-t-elle. Bon allez, hop, hop, hop, je veux tout voir moi, on y va?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on a largement le temps de voir tout le studio avant la fin de la journée.

Elle contourna quand même très rapidement la voiture et s'installa dans le fauteuil passager. Je lui lançai un regard amusé de dehors de la voiture, et rentrai enfin pour démarrer.

- Je vais voir David? me demanda ma sœur sur-excitée.

- Je pense oui, il travaille presque toute la journée lui, le pauvre.

- Au moins je pourrais le voir! Et toi aussi sœurette… me dit-elle, sa voix remplie de sous-entendu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il…

- N'y avait rien entre David et toi. Je sais que tu me l'as dit, mais je ne le crois pas, tu te voiles la face ma puce.

- La discussion est close, je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais tord.

Je tournai rapidement la tête et la vis faire la moue.

- Bon… D'accord… se résigna-t-elle. Mais je reste sur ma position! rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Et toi alors avec ton jules? Ryan c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

J'aperçus un sourire amoureux sur son visage.

- Ça se passe bien? Tu me le présenteras?

- Évidemment ma chérie, je te le ferai rencontrer. Il est super mignon.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, vu ton sourire!

- Quel sourire? demanda-t-elle gênée que je l'eus remarqué, mais n'arrivant pas à le dissimuler pour autant.

L'arrivée devant la maison de nos parents lui permit de changer de sujet.

- Je les appelle?

- Oui s'il te plaît. Demandes leur si ils ont bien leur papiers d'identité. T'as les tiens toi? lui demandai-je.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et hocha la tête. Je levai mon pouce en l'air. Après quelques répliques, ma sœur raccrocha. Oui, les parents avaient bien leur papier, oui ils arrivaient.

- Salut mes chéries! lança ma mère, qui venait d'arriver suivie de mon père qui nous dit également bonjour.

- Tu veux monter devant papa? demanda Zooey à mon père.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je monte à l'arrière avec ta mère.

- T'es sûr? rajoutai-je.

Il approuva en souriant et ouvrit la porte à ma mère pour qu'ils s'installent à l'arrière. Nous avions démarrés et prit la route jusqu'au studio. Quand ma sœur vit le logo de la fox qui trônait un peu avant le grand portail de sécurité, elle cria qu'on était arrivés. Je ris à son excitation permanente et ouvris la vitre devant la cabine de sécurité qui bordait la barrière.

- Hey Emily! lança un des agents que je voyais très régulièrement.

- Salut Thomas!

- Les papiers, comme d'habitude, je suis obligé! me dit-il gentiment. Oh mais y'a du monde là dedans! ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour mieux voir ma sœur à l'avant qui faisait maintenant coucou.

Ma mère me fit passer les papiers de mon père et elle, et Zooey fit de même. Je sortis ma carte d'identité, tous nos papiers et Thomas prit le temps de bien les vérifier avant de me les rendre, de nous souhaiter une très bonne journée et de nous ouvrir.

- On est à l'intérieur! s'exclama ma sœur.

Mon père étouffa un rire derrière moi, amusé par le comportement de Zooey. Je me garai sur la place marquée de mon nom et nous avions pu quitter la voiture. Je guidai mes parents et ma sœur par l'entrée qui donnait sur l'accueil des visiteurs pour récupérer des badges d'accès pour mes parents et ma sœur. Après un petit moment d'attente, Zooey et mes parents avaient désormais un pass qui marcherait toute une année.

Je leur proposai d'abord de commencer par leur montrer ma loge qui était juste à côté. J'ouvris la porte protégée par un code depuis peu grâce à un système placé sur la serrure.

- Et voilà.

Je les laissai entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est génial! C'est rien qu'à toi ça?! demanda ma sœur étonnée

J'acquiesçai et pointai mon nom gravé sur la plaque sur la porte.

- La chance! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle commença à tout examiner.

- T'as même un mini frigo, c'est trop mignon!

Mes parents firent le tour de mon petit espace personnel.

- Ah, ça c'est bien toi! déclara ma mère en ouvrant mon armoire. Toujours de quoi s'habiller.

Je ris en même temps que ma sœur ,qui écoutait, tout en fouinant dans les tiroirs de mon bureau.

- Oh! C'est nous! dit-elle en sortant une photo d'enfance où elle et moi posions aux côtés de mes parents.

Mes parents s'approchèrent et sourirent en voyant la photo.

- Je compte l'afficher au mur ou la mettre dans un cadre mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. La loge de David est beaucoup mieux décorée que la mienne. Je vous la montrerai tout à l'heure.

Zooey reposa la photo, mes parents firent un dernier tour de la pièce et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers la partie du studio qui était la plus proche de ma loge: les décors du FBI. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil sur le planning et normalement cette partie devait être inutilisée. Je fus satisfaite quand je vis que la partie en question était déserte.

- C'est ici que nous tournons la plupart des scènes qui sont censées être au FBI, vous avez peut être reconnu les décors aperçus dans les premiers épisodes?

- Oui, je reconnais! me dit mon père.

Nous avions fait le tour de cette partie des studios, m'arrêtant pour expliquer ou pour attendre mon père qui regardait, fasciné, les caméras derniers cris que l'on avait sur le tournage. Nous avions croisé Hart tandis que nous marchions pour rejoindre une toute autre partie du studio qui était celle du Jefferson.

- Hey Emily! Enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main de mon père puis en faisant la bise aux deux filles de la famille.

- On vient de finir la partie FBI, on va voir celle du Jefferson un peu, expliquai-je.

- Bonne visite! lança-t-il avant de partir au pas de course dans le sens inverse du notre.

Nous avions d'abord visité le bureau de mon personnage et j'avais montré à ma famille la salle de l'Angelator en expliquant les différents effets spéciaux qu'utilisaient la production pour faire paraître l'image en 3D et tout le monde fut fasciné. Arrivés côté plateforme, j'indiquai à ma sœur de ne plus faire de bruit quand je vis qu'il y avait le tournage d'une scène. Nous nous étions rapprochés doucement. C'était David qui jouait avec Eric et TJ. "Où est Bones?" clama-t-il alors que nous arrivions à leur niveau.

Zooey et mes parents étaient fascinés par l'idée de voir le tournage d'une scène et nous nous étions installés aussi près que nous le pouvions pour bien voir et ne pas gêner. Au bout du deuxième "coupez!", David m'aperçut, me fit un coucou et m'envoya un bisou en un geste. Je lui souris en lui faisant un signe de la main et je croisai soudainement le regard espiègle de ma sœur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? demandai-je, gênée.

- Non, rien, rien, dit-elle en souriant et en regardant alternativement David et moi.

La scène reprit ce qui empêcha Zooey de lancer de nouveaux sous-entendus. Quant il eut fini David nous rejoignit, j'étais maintenant debout et il passa une main dans mon dos en me déposant un bisou sur la joue. Il fit après la bise au reste de la famille, prenant de leurs nouvelles.

- Vous vous êtes concertées? demanda-t-il en pointant ma robe puis celle de Zooey.

- Pas du tout, lui répondis-je.

- Vous êtes télépathes.

J'avais ris, suivie de près par ma sœur.

- David, tu pourras nous faire visiter ta loge s'il te plaît? Elle est bien mieux décorée que la mienne.

Il me rapprocha de lui, une main sur ma hanche et glissa dans mon oreille le code de sa porte, me fit un bisou sur la tempe et partit rejoindre les loges make-up en s'excusant auprès de nous tous. Cette fois-ci Zooey opta pour un clin d'œil malicieux à mon égard juste après le départ de David. Je fis du mieux que je pouvais pour paraître exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous avions continué notre petite visite de la partie Jefferson qui était assez longue et je décidai ensuite de faire visiter la loge de David avant d'aller manger. J'ouvris la porte en tapant précautionneusement le code indiqué par David et fit entrer ma famille dedans pour les laisser regarder.

- Oh trop mignon! s'exclama ma sœur peu après être rentrée dans la loge.

Elle se retourna, un cadre à la main et me le montra. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. C'était une photo de Lily et moi à la plage. Ce cliché était l'oeuvre de David, Lily riant aux éclats dans mes bras. Je souris, émue que cette photo soit installée sur son bureau et surprise car elle n'y était pas il y a quelque temps. Je la reposai où elle était et Zooey sembla percevoir mon trouble devant la photo mais ne fit pas de remarques.

- C'est vrai que David a bien décoré sa loge, commenta ma mère. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il aime les Flyers... plaisanta-t-elle en montrant un des posters avec le fameux logo orange et noir.

- Vous voulez aller manger? proposai-je.

- Je suis affamée! s'exclama tout de suite ma sœur.

- Vous avez faim aussi? demandai-je aux parents.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Ça vous dit de manger ici? Au Royal Dîner?

- Oui, c'est parfait! affirma mon père.

J'avais pris soin de bien refermer la porte de la loge de David après un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de Lily et moi, et nous étions partis en direction du restaurant. Mes parents installés face à face, et ma sœur en face moi, avions passé notre commande. Toute la famille avait opté pour un hamburger sauf moi qui avais choisi un plat de tofu.

- Alors ça vous a plu? demandai-je.

- C'était super! affirma ma mère suivie de mon père et Zooey.

Je fus contente qu'ils aient aimé la petite visite et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient préféré.

- Voir David, annonça directement ma sœur.

Devant mon regard exaspéré et amusé, elle ajouta quand même:

- Non, je plaisante, j'ai tout aimé!

Mon téléphone posé sur la table vibra. "Un nouveau message, David". J'ignorais tant bien que mal le bouton rouge qui clignotait à présent et mon écran allumé.

- Moi ce que j'ai préféré pour l'instant c'est la partie du Jefferson, le système des caméras était extraordinaire! répondit mon père.

Je lui souris, remarquant combien il était vraiment content. Ma mère me confia qu'elle avait également tout aimé mais qu'elle adorait particulièrement voir comment je travaillais.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Zooey ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Ton téléphone vibre, et c'est la deuxième fois, ça doit être important!

- Je regarderai après.

- Si tu veux!

- Alors pour cet après-midi, ça vous dit de faire une partie des studios pendant que je tourne après manger, puis la salle des os et l'extérieur avec moi?

- Ça me va! acquiesça Zooey, mes parents firent de même.

Le serveur revint pour servir le vin demandé par mes parents et poser devant Zooey et moi nos canettes de coca-cola. Light pour moi, classique pour elle.

- Et maintenant, on peut venir tout le temps! lança ma sœur en brandissant la carte d'accès.

- N'exagérons rien Zooey, plaisantai-je.

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je auprès de mes parents et ma sœur avant de prendre le téléphone pour regarder de qui ça provenait.

- Vas-y ma chérie, me dit gentiment ma mère.

"3 nouveaux messages, David". Je les ouvris pendant que ma mère et ma sœur parlaient make-up. Il me disait tout d'abord qu'il avait fini pour la matinée et qu'il espérait me revoir dans l'après-midi, puis demandait si j'avais prévu de manger avec ma famille ou si je pouvais manger avec lui et enfin, le dernier me rappelait son invitation du mardi soir pour Bones. Je lui répondis que je mangeais déjà avec mes parents et Zooey en m'excusant, mais qu'on se voyait cet après-midi sans soucis et que je n'avais bien sûr par oublié son invitation.

Quand je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et relevai la tête, les yeux de Zooey étaient pointés sur moi.

- Alors c'était qui? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- David.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça à chaque fois que je parle de lui! la réprimandai-je.

Elle rit et me fit un clin d'œil. Le serveur revint peu après avec nos assiettes et nous avions mangé tranquillement, en famille. Nous avions croisé Stephen qui avait proposé de faire visiter les studios à ma famille pendant que je tournais ce que j'avais accepté avec grand plaisir. Mes parents et ma sœur étaient donc partis avec lui et j'avais rejoins les loges make-up. En sortant, une fois maquillée par la gentille Ana, j'entendis mon nom crié par une voix que je connaissais très bien.

Je me retournai et attendis que David, qui arborait un grand sourire, arrive à mon niveau.

- Tu as bien mangé? me demanda-t-il quand il fut assez près de moi.

- Oui c'était très agréable. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu mangé avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ma belle, c'est normal que tu ais mangé avec ta famille. J'en ai profité pour manger un hot dog au soleil.

Je fis une grimace quand il fit mention du hot dog et il me sourit tendrement avant de reprendre:

- Vous avez pu voir ma loge?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup la photo sur ton bureau, tu sais, la nouvelle dans le cadre.

Il me rapprocha de lui, de sa main posée au bas de mon dos.

- Je l'adore, c'est pour ça que je l'ai installée là, au moins je la vois tous les jours.

Je ne sus trop quoi répondre à sa gentillesse et comment lui montrer à quel point toutes ces petites choses me touchaient. Je ne pus que l'étreindre délicatement. Il répondit à mon câlin par des caresses dans mon dos. C'est moi qui rompit l'étreinte.

- Je vais aller tourner, murmurai-je.

- Bon courage, me dit-il en me plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

Je rejoignis la plateforme pour ma scène avec Eric et TJ, leur personnage devaient une fois de plus se disputer et TJ devait faire claquer l'élastique à son poignet. Le pauvre, il devait le claquer souvent et de temps à autre, il avait le poignet rouge en fin de journée. Nous avions bien commencé la scène, mais au bout d'un moment ma langue a fourché, et nous avions perdu TJ. Il était parti dans un fou rire, avec son rire extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien son rire. Allez savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre, mais à chaque fois que je disais le mot que j'avais mal prononcé, il souriait tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

Un coup d'œil en arrière et je vis mes parents et Zooey en train de me regarder. Nous étions finalement arrivé, bien que mal, à nous calmer TJ et moi, même au moment si redouté et nous avions terminé la scène à peine un peu plus tard que prévu. Je rejoignis ma famille qui m'attendait à côté de la plateforme, derrière les caméras.

- C'était génial! s'exclama mon père. Tu es super douée!

- Merci papa, lui répondis-je, touchée.

Zooey et ma mère s'enthousiasmèrent également face à la scène que j'avais tourné.

- C'était encore mieux que ce matin, parce que cette fois-ci c'était toi qui jouait! déclara ma sœur.

Je lui souris.

- Merci ma chérie. C'était bien la visite avec Stephen?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, me dit ma mère. Il nous a dit que si nous avions tout vu dans la partie Jefferson, nous avions fait tout le tour.

- Il manque que la salle des os que nous n'avons pas vu ce matin! Vous voulez la visiter? C'est pas loin de là, précisai-je. Et après aller voir les jardins?

- Ça me va! déclara ma mère.

Mon père et ma sœur furent du même avis et j'avais alors entraîné ma famille vers la fameuse salle.

- C'est génial! s'exclama ma sœur quand nous furent à l'intérieur.

- A l'écran on peut voir près de 8 étages de boîtes, alors qu'en vrai il y en a que 2 expliquai-je.

Nous avions fait le tour de la salle et j'avais expliqué à ma sœur et ma mère comment on faisait apparaître les images sur les écrans, mon père connaissant déjà tout des écrans verts. Après ce petit détour pour voir le seul endroit intérieur des studios qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, nous étions sortis promener dans les immenses jardins des studios et marcher dans les rues que l'on utilisait parfois pour le tournage. Mes parents avaient pu admirer les buissons taillés en forme d'animaux et ma sœur avait encore plus aimé ceux en forme des personnages de la Fox.

Pour clôturer cette longue journée de visite en compagnie de ma famille, je décidai de les amener prendre un petit rafraîchissement. Arrivés à la salle où nous allions habituellement lors de nos poses, je vis David, affalé dans le canapé, un donut dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. A notre vue, il se leva et se rapprocha du bar pour m'aider à servir Zooey et mes parents.

- Tu as fait de l'accrobranche? me demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? le questionnai-je ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

- Tu as une brindille dans les cheveux.

Il pouffa de rire et me l'enleva délicatement.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je lui souris et rajoutai en rigolant:

- Mais évite de te moquer de moi la prochaine fois!

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire, me dit-il en partant avec les boissons demandés par mes parents, après un clin d'œil.

Je ris à son comportement enfantin et les rejoignis avec le verre de citronnade de Zooey et le mien de coca light. Nous avions discuté autour d'un verre, puis il fut temps de partir.

- A demain, me dit David quand ce fut à mon tour de lui faire la bise, une main posée sur mon bras.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et nous étions partis vers la voiture quand tout le monde s'était dit au revoir. J'avais déposé mes parents puis ma sœur, qui m'avaient tous les trois remerciée pour cette journée qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir apprécié. Arrivée au loft, j'avais décidé après une bonne douche de profiter de mon temps pour bien apprendre les prochaines scènes. Quand mes yeux commencèrent à fatiguer devant tant de texte, j'entrepris de faire à manger. Des courgettes et des aubergines accompagnées d'une part de quiche avaient composé mon repas.

Après avoir étendue la lessive qui avait tourné depuis mon arrivée, je m'installai devant la télé. J'en profitai pour regarder les informations et quand ça fut terminé, j'étais tombée sur Dirty Dancing et ce film me rappelant des souvenirs, je décidai de le regarder. A la moitié du film, mes yeux se fermaient tout seul et je pris la sage décision d'aller me coucher.

Installée sous ma couette, j'avais échangé quelques messages avec David mais m'étais forcée à interrompre notre conversation quand je lutais vraiment contre le sommeil. "Je suis vraiment fatiguée, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls! Dors bien et fais de beaux rêves. De gros bisous à toi et à Lily!" j'attendis sa réponse avant de m'endormir. "Allez, vas dormir princesse. Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien. Gros bisous, de Lily et moi!", tout de suite après son message, je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et m'endormis.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre retardataire? Il vous a plut? Laissez vos avis! Bisous et bonne semaine! :)_


End file.
